The Games Next Door
by Couchpotato 88
Summary: AU Inspired by the Hunger Games and what I'd do if I was KND's showrunner. In a world where the Kids Next Door have lost the war against the adults, any surviving Kids Next Door operative, along with their siblings, may be forced to compete in a deadly game with only one victor. However there are 6 former operatives, who find it far too coincidental that they have all been chosen.
1. Prolouge

**New story and my first concerning the Kids Next Door. I don't know how I came up with this idea. I started binge-watching Kids Next Door and out of no where, I though adding elements of the Hunger Games would be interesting. This chapter is simply a journal entry to help set the scene for the story. I hope it works, if so let me know, if not please still let me know.**

**Edit: I've actually remembered that i was partially inspired by the author burkhart in writing this story, because this Author also wrote a KND story that had inspired elements from a specific movie. in this author's case the story Wedding Wars, which was inspired by Bride Wars.**

* * *

**Prologue**

_Sunday_

_My name is Rachel McKenzie, I'm 16. For those who don't remember, I was once supreme leader of the organisation known as the Kids Next Door. We were an organisation of children who fought adult tyranny around the world. When you turned 13, you would be decommissioned and have your memory erased. You would forget everything about the Kids Next Door, once the process was complete. You may be wondering how I still remember the Kids Next Door. Normally we allowed a few teenagers, to remain undercover to spy on adults and sabotage their plans. That's not what happened in my case. I and so many others, remember the Kids Next Door, because in the end, after more than a century of fighting, we lost. I'd like to say no one exactly remembers how it happened, but we all do._

_It all started, with the disappearance of an operative. His name is Nigel Uno, formally known as Numbuh 1, leader of sector V and considered one of the greatest Kids Next Door operatives ever. After some weird elaborate treasure hunt, to steal the birthday cake, off the spoilt Delightful Children From Down The Lane, he disappeared. For a while, I had no idea where he was. I wanted to. I even ordered his teammates, but they said they didn't know. I always knew that wasn't true, but I decided to leave it alone, because despite being their supreme leader, I felt it wasn't my business. Eventually, I retired from being supreme leader and Nigel's second in command Abigail Lincoln or Numbuh 5 took over. I've never explained why I decided to retire, because I feel everyone would laugh at me if I did._

_About a year after Nigel's disappearance, is when everything went horribly wrong. It was then, when I discovered that Nigel had been recruited by what was known as the Galactic Kids Next Door. They were dedicated to fighting adult tyranny across the entire universe. We discovered the hard way, that they were far more extreme and ruthless with their approach. They wanted to destroy our planet, because they felt it was too overrun with adults. Nigel was the one who got the final decision, as to whether our planet would be destroyed. To the shock of every earth-based Kids Next Door Operative, he agreed, and our planet was invaded. The earth operatives fought bravely, but we were outnumbered, with inferior technology. Despite all this, we managed to capture Nigel and bring him in for interrogation. We also managed to rescue former KND operative Chad Dickson, once known as Numbuh 274. I'm sure it comes as no shock, that Nigel was considered a traitor by nearly every member of the Kids Next Door. There were a few however, who wanted to hear him out. Those few being, his old team and myself._

_At first it appeared that Nigel truly believed, in what the Galactic Kids Next Door were doing. I didn't want to believe it, as the Nigel Uno I knew, would never do something like this. I think his teammates, didn't want to believe it either. To everyone's surprise, Chad came to his defence. Chad explained that he had overheard a few operatives say, that Numbuh 1 had been brainwashed, into fully believing the ambitions of the Galactic Kids Next Door. Not a lot of people believed Chad, as he was also considered a traitor. Thankfully Abigail knew that Chad wasn't a traitor, but was actually a teenaged spy for the Kids Next Door. She had to reveal what Chad was and how the Kids Next Door had teenagers and even adults working under cover. This got many angry comments from the rest of the organisation, but they had to accept it, as they were bound by the rules to follow the orders of their supreme leader._

_Having learned this information, Abigail got the best scientists in the Kids Next Door, to start looking for a way to get the original Nigel back. It took a lot of hard work, but eventually, Nigel's best friend Hoagie, also known as Numbuh 2, managed to invent a machine to reverse the process. When he was back to his old self, Nigel had no idea what was happening. Abigail was the one to fill him in. It came as no surprise, that Nigel became overwhelmed with guilt. He couldn't believe what he'd done, what he'd planned to do. He lost the will to fight after that, because he felt he no longer had the right to fight alongside the kids next door. It didn't help, that most of the operates still considered Nigel a traitor and refused to fight along side him, despite Abigail's orders. _

_Eventually, we were found by the head of the Galactic Kids Next Door. Nigel begged him to call of the attack as he didn't want his planet destroyed. The alien creature wouldn't listen, as the decision had been made. After that, we lost. Every sector, in every country on the planet, had been forced to surrender. We were outnumbered and overwhelmed and there was no way we could win. _

_Then out of nowhere, the adult villains came to our aid. The adult villains, who had been fighting against us for years, saved us. They had waited until the Galactic Kids Next Door had been worn down before making their move. The Galactic Kids Next Door, were caught off guard in their victory celebrations, were defeated and destroyed. Although our planet was safe, it only got worse for us. As soon as the Galactic invaders were defeated, the adults turned on us and ordered us to surrender. With our resources depleted and not wanting to risk any more lives, Abigail told us to throw down our weapons and surrender. That marked the end, of the Kids Next Door. Every operative in the world was rounded up. The leader of the Adults, known as Father, then got a hold of the Code Module, to make sure there was no one missing. He also discovered, the identities of all the undercover spies and any decommissioned operatives that were still alive and had them recommissioned. He did this to let us know, that the days of the Kids Next Door were over, and we were to be punished for our crimes. _

_Now the Kids Next Door is all but extinct. The Moon Base was destroyed, every treehouse headquarters was found and destroyed. Any hidden research facility and even the Code Module was destroyed. It wasn't long after that, that Father took over the entire world, and is now known as President Father. To punish us for our crimes, any former kids next door operative, along with their families are now forced to live in poverty. Many of us were separated from our friends and put in 12 distinct districts. You were lucky, to be put in the same district as an old teammate. They did this, hoping there would be less chance of rebellion. Nigel's team were lucky. Abigail and Hoagie managed to be put in the same district. As were his other two teammates Kuki Sanban and Wallabee Beatles. I on the other hand, was not so lucky. None of my old teammates are here with me. I am however in the same district as Nigel. I often see him doing odd jobs around town. Most former Kids Next Door operatives, had to get jobs when the organisation was destroyed, to support their families. Nigel and I were no exception. I've always wanted to go talk to Nigel. I want to tell him, I never considered him a traitor and that I still consider him a friend. I also want to tell him the true reason I retired as supreme leader, but I can never bring myself to do so. I sometimes feel he wants to talk to me too, but for some reason he won't._

_Some former Kids Next Door operatives were extremely lucky. Chad was forgiven for his crimes, due to his parents being major league villain. My best friend Fanny Fulbright was also forgiven, due to her dad being, Father's right-hand man. Both Chad and Fanny could lead normal lives, if they agreed to change their ways. I haven't seen Fanny since, I just hope she hasn't forgotten the Kids Next Door and what it stands for. If you think my tale is grim, I haven't even gotten to the worst part. As the ultimate punishment for our crimes, and for the adult's personal amusement, we're now forced to fight each other, in what they call the Games Next Door. Basically, what happens is that one boy and one girl between the ages of 10 and 18 is chosen from each district, and we must fight each other until there is a victor. Thankfully no one's died from these games, but those who lose aren't allowed to go home to their families. No one truly knows what happens to them. A lot of people have lost their faith in what the Kids Next Door stood for, because of this. What's worse, is that you may be forced to compete, even if you weren't a Kids Next Door Operative. You can be forced to play, just because you were a sibling of a Kids Next Door operative. This is done to ensure, that no other kid tries to challenge the authority of the adults. The only good side, is the victor and their family are rewarded_

_These games have been going on for the last five years and in that time, I've been lucky not to be selected. My younger brother Harvey has also managed to avoid selection, in his years of being eligible, but that could all change. Tomorrow is the day of the selection process and who ever is chosen, will be shipped off to the capital where the Adult Villains reside and be forced to fight. I pray that neither my brother or I are selected, but every year your chances of getting picked increase. This gives me a bit of security, knowing my chances are greater than Harvey's, but I still worry for him, like every big sister should. I'm writing this diary entry, so people don't forget why the world is like it is. People need know why this has happened, and why we live under the tyrannical rule of the evillest adult in the world. Until next time._

_Rachel McKenzie _

* * *

**Ok Prologue done, I hope you enjoyed it. I feel I should point out, that no characters are fulfilling the roles of any character from the Hunger Games. They are still simply themselves, just in a Hunger Games setting. Also there will be future couples in this story. The main ones will be 1/362, 2/5, 3/4, and others that I may decide to add in. Finally, this is the only chapter that will be written in first person and specifically told from Rachel's point of view. I just felt she was the best character to set the scene for the story. There's more to come, see you next time. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 1 - The Selection

**Sorry for the wait, but welcome to the first official chapter of the Games Next Door. I'm having a lot of fun with this one. Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – the selection**

Rachel McKenzie walked into the centre of town, with her younger brother Harvey, along with the other eligible contestants for the Games Next Door. Once there, they had to be separated, with Rachel joining the girls and Harvey joining the boys. As soon as she took her place, Rachel scanned the group of boys, on the other side of the street, wanting to make sure, she didn't lose sight of Harvey. While looking, she also spotted Nigel Uno. Rachel found his behaviour during this time of the year oddly curious. Although she had not spoken to him, for the last five years, Rachel always felt that Nigel was displaying the exact same emotions, every time the selection process occurred. He seemed like he was willing and ready to play if selected, but at the same time, he didn't want to play the game. Rachel fully understood, why this would be the case. Should Nigel be selected, his parents would be on their own and if Nigel lost, although he wouldn't die, they would never see him again. Rachel had a feeling this was the last thing Nigel wanted. At the same time however, she knew that should Nigel be selected, he arguably had a better chance of winning, then any of the current applicants. The same was true for Rachel. They were once both high ranking officers, of the Kids Next Door and were among the greatest operatives of their era.

Before long, the selection process began, and a large, balding man with orange hair, who appeared to have undergone a mutation, that made him look more like a bull, took the stage. The selection process, was always done by one of the adult enemies of the Kids Next Door. They were always the same for each district. In the case of District Twelve, the selection process was done, by a rather mad scientist, known only as, Professor XXXL.

"Hello District Twelve, the time has come, to choose who will compete in the Games Next Door, and as always their names will be drawn by none other than I, PROFESSOR XXXL," yelled Professor XXXL, who looked nearly ready to charge, but he quickly calmed down. "Terribly sorry, my current mutation has caused me to be a little more rage prone then usual!"

He clapped his hands and two armed guards came forward, with two clear glass jars full of paper. They placed them on tables, which were on either side of Professor XXXL. After the guards had retreated, Professor XXXL continued his announcement.

"As you know, one boy and one girl from each district, is selected to compete in the games. Unless of course someone volunteers, but that almost never happens. Now as always ladies first," said Professor XXXL, who placed his hand in one of the jars and pulled out a piece of paper. "The female contestant for our district is. Rachel McKenzie, whom I believe you may remember, as the former Kids Next Doors supreme leader, Numbuh 362."

Rachel almost had a heart attack. For five years, she had managed to avoid being selected. Now she was forced to compete and the fear of never seeing her family again, increased tenfold.

"Where is Rachel McKenzie? Come on dear, don't be shy," said Professor XXXL politely.

Rachel knew she had no choice. She walked out of the crowd and started heading towards the stage. Before long, she had climbed the steps and was standing next to Professor XXXL.

"Now to select the male contestant," said Professor XXXL, putting his hand in the other jar and pulling out another piece of paper. "The male contestant is. Well this is a strange coincidence, the male contestant is, Harvey McKenzie."

As soon as the words left his mouth, all of Rachel's worst fears had surfaced. Not only was she forced to compete, but so was her brother. What was worse though, was that she would have to fight him and one way or another, one of them wasn't coming home. What was most unfair in Rachel's eyes however, was that due to Harvey's young age, his chances of being selected, were far lower than most other boys. The older you were, the higher your chances. But against all odds, he was selected. Unlike Rachel, Harvey didn't come willingly and some guards on the ground below, were forced to pull Harvey out.

"Don't touch me, let me go, I don't wanna," said Harvey kicking and screaming to no avail, as he was dragged towards the stage.

"Now son, I know it doesn't seem fair, but rules are rules," stated Professor XXXL sympathetically.

Harvey's objections continued, when suddenly out of nowhere a voice yelled.

"I volunteer as tribute,"

Harvey stopped screaming and the attention of everyone gathered, went towards that of the boy who had yelled. He walked out of the crowd, so everyone could see him better. Rachel could not believe it, the boy who had volunteered, was none other than Nigel Uno.

"You heard me, I said I volunteer," repeated Nigel.

"Well, it looks like we have our first volunteer, come on up son," said Professor XXXL.

The guards let Harvey go and he was told to return to the crowd. Rachel knew it was against the rules, but she ran from the stage. Some guards tried to stop her, but Professor XXXL told them to back down.

"Harvey," called Rachel running to her brother, and giving him a hug.

Normally Harvey did not like being touched, but he returned the hug his sister gave.

"Look, after this is over, go back to Mum and Dad and tell them what happened. Don't worry, I'll be fine," said Rachel.

Harvey nodded and ran back to the crowd of boys, after which Nigel and Rachel headed for the stage and stood on either side of Professor XXXL.

"Well, what an interesting turn of events, but it would appear, we have our selected contestants. As we already know our female contestant, is Rachel McKenzie. As for our male contestant, I have a feeling he needs no formal introduction, he is after all a legend, both as a Kids Next Door Operative and a traitor. Isn't that right, Nigel Uno?" asked Professor XXXL. Nigel with a look of guilt on his face, looked away.

With the selection process over, Nigel and Rachel could briefly go home, to say goodbye to their families. In less than two hours however, they found themselves on a fancy train headed for Villains Capital. The first hour of the train ride, was met with complete silence. Nigel was looking out the window at the countryside, while Rachel just sat where she was, wondering if she should say anything about the current situation. Eventually, she said what she felt she should've said hours ago.

"Nigel," said Rachel breaking the silence.

Nigel turned his attention, away from the countryside and faced Rachel.

"Thank you," said Rachel truthfully.

"Don't worry Rachel, I might not have particularly liked Harvey, but no one should be forced to fight a younger sibling," stated Nigel.

Rachel couldn't help but smile at Nigel's statement. Although she had found herself, unable to talk to Nigel for the past five years, she decided it was now or never.

"Nigel I'm sorry," stated Rachel, which caught Nigel by surprise.

"What for?" asked Nigel curiously.

"I've been wanting to talk to you for years. Every time I saw you working in town, you looked so sad. I wanted to go up and try to make you feel better, but for some reason I couldn't," stated Rachel.

"It's fine Rachel, I don't deserve it. Especially considering the world is like it is, because of me," said Nigel with a huge amount of guilt.

"Nigel, this isn't your fault," said Rachel.

"Yes, it is. If I hadn't joined the Galactic Kids Next Door and given the order to attack Earth, none of this would have happened," said Nigel, with tears forming in his eyes.

"Nigel, you weren't yourself. You'd been brainwashed. Had you not been, you wouldn't have given such a ridiculous order," stated Rachel trying to comfort Nigel.

"That doesn't change the fact that I did it, and put every Earth operative in danger," said Nigel with even more guilt and looking to the ground.

Rachel got up from her seat, walked over to Nigel and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Nigel, the Galactic Kids Next Door, believed our planet was infected, and I honestly think they would've tried to destroy it, with or without your approval. I've thought a lot about it and I honestly think, that things would've been a lot worse, had you not joined," said Rachel in a comforting tone.

"What'd you mean?" asked Nigel looking up at Rachel.

"By joining the Galactic KND, you allowed your team, to be aware of who they were. This allowed us to be better prepared and more aware of what we were fighting. Yes, we lost, but we managed to tire them out enough, for the adults to claim victory and although things got worse for us, they would've been so much worse, had we not been prepared. We would've all died Nigel. So, if you think about it, joining the Galactic KND, was in a way the right thing to do," said Rachel in a comforting tone.

"Huh, I never thought of it that way," said Nigel wiping the tears from his eyes. "Sadly, I don't think everyone else saw it that way. I'm fairly certain most of the former operatives, still consider me a traitor."

"I never did. You were my friend Nigel and I always believed in you. Even when you were brainwashed, I always felt something wasn't right, because the Nigel Uno I knew, would never try to destroy those he cared about," stated Rachel.

"Thanks Rachel, I think those are the words I always needed to hear," said Nigel smiling, as Rachel smiled back.

For the next hour, the two old friends spent the time chatting and catching up on each other's lives. Although they both lived rather mundane lives, there was a surprisingly high amount to talk about. After a while however, Nigel felt that there was something off about their current situation.

"If you ask me, this is too much of a coincidence," stated Nigel.

"What?" asked Rachel confused.

"I know I wasn't actually chosen, but don't you think it's a little too coincidental that both of us, are competing this year. We were among President Father's least favourite operatives and now we're both being forced to play his sick game. Call me crazy, but I think that this was done on purpose!" explained Nigel in his familiar serious tone.

"Nigel common, that's ridiculous. Father hated the entire KND. Yes, he hated some operative's way more than others, but I don't think he'd single them out like this. If both of us were selected, I'd probably agree that something was amiss, but there's no way he could've predicted you'd volunteer for Harvey. Sure, Harvey wasn't a KND operative for very long and as much as I love him, it's not exactly a secret that he was hated by most of the KND, which arguably gave operatives even less incentive to volunteer. Yes, it does seem a little off that we're both competing, but I also feel it's a bit farfetched," stated Rachel.

"I guess you're right. I'm probably overthinking this," said Nigel feeling a little silly.

"Honestly, I'm just glad your acting like yourself again," said Rachel smiling.

"Yeah, I think your talk really helped. But your right, my theory's silly," said Nigel returning the smile.

"I'm glad I could help," said Rachel smiling.

"Then again, if all my old teammates are selected for this game, then I'll definitely think something's wrong, as that will be way too coincidental. But what are the odds of that?" joked Nigel in a comedic tone.

"Yeah what are the chances of that," answered Rachel.

**Meanwhile in District Eleven**

"Greetings mateys. Its time to select the District Eleven tributes for the Games Next Door. And as always, they'll be chosen, by me, Sticky Beard," said the infamous candy pirate known as Sticky Beard.

He put his hand in the jar that held the potential female contestants and pulled out a slip of paper.

"The female contestant for District Eleven is. Well what a coincidence, me and this girl have quite the history. Abigail Lincoln," called Sticky Beard.

The attention of the crowd, turned to that of a sixteen-year-old African-American girl, wearing a red cap. She seemed a little stunned by the news, but nevertheless walked out of the crowd and headed towards the stage to stand next to Sticky Beard. Once on the stage, Sticky Bead put his hand into the other jar, to select the male contestant.

"The male contestant for District Eleven is. Tommy Gilligan," called Sticky Beard.

The crowd's attention, turned to the thirteen-year-old boy, known as Tommy Gilligan.

"Very well. I always knew, it would only be a matter of time, before I 'The Tommy', would be forced to play in the Games Next Door," announced Tommy bravely and ready to take the challenge.

Tommy was about to walk towards the stage, but was stopped by his older brother Hoagie.

"No Tommy, I can't let you do this," said Hoagie grapping Tommy's arm.

"But Hoagie," started Tommy.

"No buts. It's too dangerous. I'm sorry, but I'd be the world's worst big brother, if I let you go!" explained Hoagie.

"Ok," said Tommy, knowing that Hoagie had made up his mind.

"Good. I volunteer as tribute," called Hoagie, and he walked to the stage and took his place next to sticky beard.

"Well what an interesting turn of events. You two were teammates once, but now you must fight each other. Isn't that right, Numbuh's 2 and 5 of Sector V," stated Sticky Beard, who was amused by the current situation.

**In District Ten**

"Time to choose, who will play for District Ten in the Games Next Door, isn't that right Mr Wink?" asked the man known as Mr Fibb.

"Indeed, it is Mr Fibb, and as always, I will be choosing the female contestant, while you choose the male," answered Mr Wink.

"Shall we begin Mr Wink?" asked Mr Fibb.

"We shall Mr Fibb," answered Mr Wink, putting his hand in the jar next to him and pulling out the chosen female contestant.

"Who is the female contestant Mr Wink?" asked Mr Fibb.

"The female contestant Mr Fibb, is Mushi Sanban," answered Mr Wink.

Almost immediately, a voice in the crowd shouted.

"I volunteer as tribute," shouted the voice and a sixteen year old Asian girl, ran out of the crowd.

"Mr Wink, isn't that girl Mushi Sanban's older sister Kuki, who was once known as Numbuh 3?" asked Mr Fibb.

"Yes it is Mr Fibb, it would appear she doesn't want her sister to compete in the games and is volunteering for her," answered Mr Wink.

"Such a caring older sister, wouldn't you agree Mr Wink," asked Mr Fibb.

"I do agree Mr Fibb, but now she's put herself in danger," answered Mr Wink.

Kuki Sanban walked towards the stage and took her place next two Mr Wink.

"Time to choose the male contestant Mr Wink," stated Mr Fibb.

"Agreed Mr Fibb," said Mr Wink.

Mr Fibb put his hand into the jar next to him and pulled out the chosen male contestant.

"The male contestant is. Wallabee Beetles. Say, wasn't he a member of Sector V with Kuki Sanban, Mr Wink?" asked Mr Fibb.

"Yes he was Mr Fibb, back in those days, he was known as Numbuh 4. What an interesting turn of events," answered Mr Wink.

The blond Australian-American, boy known as Wallabee Beetles stepped out of the crowd, walked towards the stage and stood next to Mr Fibb.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review and tell me what was good and what is in need of improvement. All criticism is appreciated. Also, if you'd like to give suggestions on the other contestants for the games, please leave them in the comments or PM me. I'm having a little trouble deciding what other operatives should be contestants, so all suggestions are welcome.**


	3. Chapter 2 - Arriving at the Capital

**New Chapter to The Games Next Door, this one isn't as long as the last, but I hope its still okay. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – arriving at the capital**

**At the adult villain capital**

In a dimly lit room, sat a man, who appeared to be nothing more than a silhouette with yellow eyes. He was the president of the world, known to all, as President Father. He was approached by his most trusted allies, known only as, the Delightful Children From Down the Lane.

"President Father, it would appear everything is going according to plan," the five of them said in unison.

"Excellent. It was taking too long for those brats to become contestants in my game. How many were we able to precure?" asked President Father menacingly.

"All six," answered the delightful children, which surprised President Father.

"Really, but I was told it would look to coincidental, if they were all chosen. In fact, I was told, that in order to avoid suspicion, one of them wouldn't be able to come, as some of them don't have a younger sibling of the same gender that they might volunteer for" stated President Father.

"Well, after Harvey McKenzie was selected for District Twelve, Nigel Uno volunteered for him out of nowhere," answered the delightful children.

"Hmm, well that was unexpected, but no matter. This is turning out, even better than expected," said President Father, who then gave a menacing laugh.

**On the District Twelve train**

Nigel and Rachel, were not looking forward to the end of their trip. In their time together, they had more or less rekindled their friendship, to what it was during their days in the Kids Next Door. Sooner or later however, they would have to fight each other, for the sake of their respective families. As their trip neared its end, they were joined by Professor XXXL.

"Well, this year's game should be very entertaining, former supreme leader Numbuh 362 and the legendary Numbuh, 1 fighting to hopefully better the living conditions of their families. Truly remarkable," stated Professor XXXL, taking a seat near the two competitors.

"I bet you get great joy out of this. A villain as evil as you, probably loves watching innocent children hurt each other," said Nigel angrily. Rachel didn't say anything, but her expression more or less mirrored Nigel's.

"You think I like this game? Well I don't. In fact I hate it," stated Professor XXXL, looking as angry as the two teenagers.

"Don't lie to us. You hated the Kids Next Door, as much as any villainous adult," stated Nigel.

"No I didn't, I just hated that you kept interfering with my plans. I didn't do anything wrong too children. All I wanted to do, was create the perfect snow cone, but you Kids Next Door, always got in my way," said Professor XXXL, turning away from them and looking out the window.

"Well no disrespect, you tend to come off as intimidating and evil," stated Rachel.

Professor XXXL, turned back to the two teenagers.

"Intimidating? What about me is intimidating?" asked Professor XXXL, with a raised voiced.

"Well for one, you tend to yell. A lot," answered Rachel.

"The mutations don't help either," stated Nigel.

"Well, I guess my attitude could use some work," thought Professor XXXL out loud. "But regardless, I never intended to harm children, I wanted to help them. Who do you think loves snow cones the most?"

Professor XXXL didn't wait for them to answer.

"Children. But now, I'm forced to work for President Father, so I can keep conducting my experiments. But due to the fact, that I'm susceptible to horrible brain freeze, I can never find out if my snow cones are perfect. To make matters worse, much like ice cream and soda restrictions, I can't sell my snow cones to children. Meaning, I'll never be able to find out if they're perfect, because there isn't an adult alive, who can appreciate snow cones, as much as children!" explained Professor XXXL with a hint of sadness.

"That's your reason for working for President Father? You could've quit years ago," stated Nigel angrily.

"What do you mean?" asked Professor XXXL.

"Don't you remember that time, you tricked me into coming to that university in England and holding me captive to try your snow cones. That last one you gave me was perfect. I wanted to stay and try more, but then my team mates came to rescue me and wouldn't listen, when I said I didn't want to leave," answered Nigel seriously.

"You mean, I made the perfect snow cone six years ago?" asked Professor XXXL hopefully.

"Yes. I tried to go back later, but my team thought I'd been brainwashed and prevented me, despite the fact I was giving them a direct order!" explained Nigel.

"Well, that would explain that completely unprovoked attack I suffered a few weeks later, and why I couldn't get within twenty feet of your tree house, without being fired upon," said Professor XXXL, putting his hand to his chin.

The three of them sat in silence for a few more minutes, before Professor XXXL spoke up.

"I'm prepared to make you two an offer," said Professor XXXL.

"What would that be?" asked Rachel curiously.

"As I'm sure you're aware, any district member who's won a previous Games Next Door, is allowed to provide help, to the current contestants of their district!" explained Professor XXXL. "Unfortunately, there has never been a victor, from your district."

Rachel and Nigel nodded, as they knew this was the truth.

"Well, I will offer all the help I can and in exchange, all I ask is, that you test snow cones with me in secrete while you're here, until I am able to come up with the same perfect snow cone, you tasted in England," stated Professor XXXL, pointing at Nigel.

Nigel thought about the offer carefully. He didn't know if he trusted Professor XXXL, or if he even should. Eventually, he decided the past was the past and that he and Rachel needed all the help they could get.

"Deal," said Nigel, holding out his hand, which Professor XXXL shook.

"Excellent," said Professor XXXL, still shaking Nigel's hand.

Nigel then turned to Rachel and held out his hand again.

"May the best operative win," said Nigel smiling.

"Bring it on solider," said Rachel, shaking his hand and returning the smile.

For the remaining hours of the train trip, Nigel and Rachel discussed potential strategies with Professor XXXL. In the end, they started discussing, what they should do if the two of them made it to the end. Professor XXXL suggested, that maybe as an act of rebellion, they should refuse to fight each other.

"Show the world that there are still those who believe in the Kids Next Door and what it stood for. Seeing such legendary operatives, taking a stand against the adults, may inspire other former operatives to do the same," suggested Professor XXXL.

"Sounds a bit risky," said Rachel a little unsure.

"Maybe, but we won't know unless we try. I say we give it a shot," stated Nigel and Rachel nodded in agreement.

At that moment, their train entered Villains Capital. Despite his intense hatred for the people running this city, Nigel could not help, but admire the structure and beauty that was Villains Capital. The look on Rachel's face, showed she was thinking the same. When the train stopped, they departed with Professor XXXL and found themselves greeted, by the Ice Cream Men, they use to fight as Children.

"Welcome to Villains Capital. President Father is waiting for you, with the rest of the contestants," said one of the Ice Cream Men.

They gestured for Rachel and Nigel to follow and they complied. Professor XXXL didn't go with them, but said he'd catch up later. Meanwhile, on two other trains also closing in on the city, some old friends were in deep discussion, about how they could survive the upcoming Games Next Door. The only difference was, they weren't in discussion with the villains who selected them, but with some former winners of the games.

* * *

**Again this chapter wasn't very long, but I hope it was still good. Please review, so I can know what was good and what is in need of improvement. As I said in the last chapter, feel free to suggest potential contestants in the Games Next Door, via either reviews or PM. I have a few chosen already, but I haven't filled all potential positions yet. Also I decided to make Professor XXXL an ally, because I don't believe he's actually a villain, just misunderstood. This is my stance, as the episodes depicting him as the main villain, usually show that he has no evil intentions against children. If you disagree, I completely understand.**


	4. Chapter 3 - Sector V Reunited

**Welcome to Chapter 3 of the Games Next Door. I hope its enjoyable. I also want to say thank you for the feedback, its greatly appreciated. I was originally going to make this two chapters, but I decided it worked better as one. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Sector V Reunited**

Nigel and Rachel sat in a car for the next half an hour, as they were driven through the city by the Ice Cream Men, who had greeted them at the station. They had made a quiet agreement, to not discuss their plans any further, until they were alone. They felt this gave them a better chance, of their plans succeeding. They instead, spent their time looking out of their respective windows, to look at the amazing city. It was kind of sickening to them that the villains were living it up in luxury, while most former Kids Next Door operatives, now had to live in poverty and spend most of their free time working to support their families. It wasn't long, before the car pulled up at their destination. The Ice Cream Men, led them into what looked like a hotel, and escorted them into a room, where eighteen other young adults were standing in formation. Nigel and Rachel recognised some of the older young adults, as they had been Kids Next Door operatives. Most of the younger contestants, however weren't familiar. This led Nigel and Rachel to assume, they were younger siblings of former operatives, who had been forced to play, despite never being operatives themselves.

Nigel and Rachel, saw that the contestants were standing in pairs of two, on giant numbers between one and twelve. This led them to believe, that they had to stand on their district's number. Knowing this, they quickly made their way to the number twelve and stood in formation. The Ice Cream Men who led them, in didn't leave. Instead, they acquired weapons and started standing guard with other Ice Cream Men in the room. Nigel came to the assumption that they were doing this, to ensure that no one tried to escape.

Every district was present, except Ten and Eleven, leading Nigel to believe they were running late. Before long, the doors to the room opened again and in came two extra contestants, along with two more Ice Cream Men. Nigel's eyes widened, upon seeing who they were. He had not seen them for five years, but recognised them immediately. They were his old team mates, Abigail Lincoln and Hoagie Gilligan. Abigail didn't look much different, but the years of hardship, had caused Hoagie to lose a great deal of weight. Nigel attempted to go and say hello to them, but was fired at by one of the guards.

"Don't leave your number and no talking until the president's speech is over," said the guard, who had his gun still aimed at Nigel.

Normally, Nigel would fight back, but in this instance he got back into formation, without another word.

Abigail and Hoagie, were equally surprised to see their old teammate Nigel and Supreme Leader Rachel, so surprised in fact, that they didn't move, until one of the Ice Cream Men that came in with them, gave them a shove.

"Move it. Stand on your number and keep quiet," ordered the Ice Cream Man.

Without another word, Abigail and Hoagie made their way to the number eleven, next to Nigel and Rachel. Neither group said anything, as they did not want to create unwanted attention. Not long after the District Eleven contestants had arrived, the door opened again, reviling the last two contestants. When Nigel saw who they were, he could've sworn his heart skipped a beat. They were his other two team mates, Kuki and Wallabee, or Wally for short. Nigel couldn't believe it. How could it be, that all of Sector V, was here to compete in the same year? Unlike with Abigail and Hoagie, Nigel did nothing, but Kuki couldn't contain her excitement.

"Numbuh 1, Numbuh," started Kuki with excitement, before being shot at by the same Ice Cream man who had fired at Nigel.

"No talking. Stand at your number," ordered the Ice Cream Man.

"Oi, you can't talk to her like that," said Wally angrily, before also being fired at and getting hit in the face with ice cream.

"I said no talking. Stand at your number," ordered the Ice Cream Man again, but more angrily.

Wally looked ready to retaliate, but Kuki convinced him to do as ordered and they took their spot on the giant ten. With all the contestants present, the doors on a balcony above opened and in came none other, than President Father, looking just as evil as ever.

"Welcome contestants of the Games Next Door, I hope your trip here was enjoyable," announced President Father, though none of the contestants, believed he was being truthful.

"Normally, I'd give a long speech explaining the rules, but I think everyone gets it by now, so I'll keep it brief. You have one month to prepare for the games and we'll even be providing you with your old 2x4 technology, so you can defend yourself in the games, as long as you don't try something idiotic like turning your weapons on us. Contestants have tried that in the past and it didn't end well for them. In other words, behave and you might get through. You might even get sponsors, from adults feeling sympathetic for you bratty kids. While you're here, you'll each get to stay in a room in this hotel, with meals provided in the dining hall, please find your names, on the keys on the table below," announced President Father, pointing to a nearby table littered with keys.

"Feel free to talk to your fellow contestants, but don't get to friendly. Remember, there can only be one winner of the Games Next Door. Good luck. You're gonna need it," said President Father, turning away and laughing.

Almost none of the contestants, decided to remain behind. They all took their keys and left almost immediately. In less than five minutes, the only contestants that remained, were the members of Sector V, and the former Supreme Leader. The six friends all looked at each other silently. No one knew what to say. Now that they were all here together, it was overwhelming. Kuki was the one to break the silence.

"Oh, I missed you guys," said Kuki, with tears in her eyes and pulling everyone, including Rachel, into a big group hug.

"Girl, Abby can't breach," said Abigail struggling for air.

"I second that," said Wally.

"Oh come on guys, the gangs all here. What are the odds?" asked Hoagie, returning Kuki's hug.

Nigel and Rachel asked themselves the same question, but they didn't say it yet, as they didn't want to ruin the happy reunion. Unknown to them, Abigail was thinking the same thing. Instead of fighting it, they simply returned the hug, as they were genuinely happy to see each other. After a few minutes of hugging, they all let go and Nigel was the first to break the silence.

"You have a point Hoagie, what are the odds of this happening?" asked Nigel, who felt that his initial suspicion was accurate.

"What do you mean?" asked Hoagie a little confused.

"I think it's a little too coincidental, that we're all here to play in the Games Next Door," said Nigel seriously.

"Abby agrees. We were easily Father's least favourite Sector. I bet that hatred extends to Rachel, considering she took the title of Supreme Leader away from him and prevented him from turning our tree houses into broccoli!" explained Abigail, with the same level of seriousness.

"Oh common, that's silly," said Kuki, in her usual bubbly tone.

"Yeah, besides not all of us were even selected. Kuki's only here, because she volunteered for Mushi," stated Wally, who also felt they were over reacting.

"That's weird," said Hoagie, realising his situation was the same. "I'm only here, because I volunteered for Tommy."

"See it's not rigged. If it was, we'd all have been selected," said Wally with a grin.

This had not convinced Nigel, Rachel and Abigail. If anything they were even more suspicious. What if President Father knew it would look too coincidental, if all six of them had been selected and instead rigged it, in the hopes that a few of them would volunteer for others in their family.

"What if he rigged it for Abby and Wally to be selected? Joey's still too young to compete and Abby's siblings are too old, giving less reason for them to volunteer for another contestant," suggested Nigel.

"Yeah. Abby also thinks he then rigged it for Mushi and Tommy to be selected, in the hopes that Hoagie and Kuki would volunteer," said Abigail, who felt every piece of the puzzle was falling together.

Hoagie, Kuki and Wally thought about this for a few seconds, but eventually realised, that maybe the theory wasn't completely ridiculous. They did however, have a question to ask.

"Then how do you explain Rachel and Nigel being here?" asked Hoagie. "Rachel only has a younger brother, meaning she couldn't volunteer for him and Nigel's an only child. "If what you say is true, it would look too suspicious, if they were both selected?"

"Well actually, only Rachel was selected, I volunteered, but that makes it even stranger, as Father definitely hates me more, giving him more incentive to make me the selected contestant," stated Nigel, deep in thought.

"You got that right. I don't think there's a KND operative alive, that father hates more. No offence," stated Abigail.

"Honestly, I take it as a compliment," said Nigel smiling.

"Hang on. If you weren't selected, who'd you volunteer for?" asked Wally curiously.

"Harvey McKenzie," answered Nigel awkwardly.

"What? Why'd you volunteer for him? I didn't think anyone would want to volunteer for Harvey, every one hated him," stated Hoagie, before remembering who was in the room with them. "Uh, no offence Rachel."

"None taken Hoagie. I might love Harvey, but I'm not completely blind to his faults. I only allowed him to be a KND operative, because of his determination and ability to complete missions," said Rachel, looking unoffended.

"Still, why'd you volunteer for him?" asked Wally.

"If I'm honest, it didn't feel right, forcing a brother and sister to fight each other. Taking his place, felt like the right thing to do," said Nigel honestly.

"Were there any other reasons?" asked Abigail curiously.

"No not really," said Nigel, who blushed a little. "Anyway, can we get back to the topic at hand? I honestly don't know why the selection of our district, went the way it did. For all we know it, could've just been the luck of the draw. The same could be true for all of us. Regardless, I think we need to approach this game with extreme caution, because even if Father didn't rig the selection, I have a feeling he'll still take extra steps, to ensure none of us win this game."

They all nodded in agreement. They then decided, that maybe it was time to leave and they could formulate a plan later. Then out of nowhere, they heard another familiar voice, that none of them had heard in five years.

"Well, well, look who we have here, the great Sector V and Former Supreme Leader, Numbuh 362," said the voice, which had an Irish accent.

The six of them turned to the door, through which they had all entered. Standing there with a grin on her face, was former Kids Next Door operative Numbuh 86, also known as Fanny Fulbright. Standing alongside her, was Chad Dickson, formally known as Numbuh 274.

**President Father's Office**

President Father arrived back in his office, to start making extra preparations for the upcoming Games Next Door. Although, it wasn't going exactly according to plan, he had a backup plan, in case something like this happened. Not long after sitting down, he heard a knock on his door.

"Enter," said President Farther, and the Delightful Children From Down The Lane, entered the room.

"President Father, are you sure having all six of them here, doesn't mess up the plan," the five asked in unison.

"Of course not, having all six of them here was, the original plan after all," answered President Father.

"But we thought the plan had changed, so that only Numbuh's 4, 5 and 362 would be selected, while Numbuhs 2 and 3 would hopefully volunteer for their younger siblings. That way, the selection didn't look to suspicious," stated the Delightful Children.

"That was the altered plan. I honestly wanted to force Numbuh 1 to come this year, so I could wipe out Sector V all at once. But then I realised, that Sector V, would likely team up for the entire game, if their precious leader came with them. That's why, I decided to simply bring his teammates and that pesky former Supreme Leader and have the rest of the contestant's gang up on them. Then I was going ensure Numbuh 1's selection for next year, where he'd be all alone and hopefully lacking the will to fight, after his team had lost the game. Then I'd have the other contestant's gang up on him, to ensure the utter defeat of Numbuh 1!" explained President Father.

"Well, what's the plan now?" asked the Delightful Children.

"We go back to the original plan. There are still eighteen other contestants. I'm sure with the right persuasion and bribery, we can get them to gang up on them, before they take out each other," stated President Father.

"But President Father, didn't you say that having Numbuh 1 here, may cause Sector V to reunite and join forces for the game. What if they refuse to fight each other?" asked the Delightful Children.

"I always saw that as a possibility, but it's also possible, that the past five years of poverty and hardship, has made them lose faith in the Kids Next Door. That's exactly why I created the game in the first place, to break the will of every Kids Next Door operative. So many operatives have lost faith and are so desperate to support their families, that they will attack their former allies and friends without a second thought. I don't see why Sector V shouldn't do the same. Also, Numbuh 362 was never a member of Sector V, so I see no reason, why she won't turn on them, despite the fact that Numbuh 1 volunteered for her brother. One way or another, Sector V and Numbuh 362 are going down," stated Father.

Little did President Father know, his plan was not nearly as perfect as he believed. The six contestants were willing to play his game, but not the way he had planned.

* * *

**Thanks for reading Chapter 3. Please tell me what you think in the reviews, especially if you think there are areas in need of improvement. I was going to reveal the identities, for some of the other contestants in the games, but decided to leave it for later, to add to the ****suspense. I have a few ideas for extra contestants, I hope I don't disappoint.**


	5. Chapter 4 - New Allies and Information

**Chapter 4 – New Allies and Information**

**Sorry this took a little longer, but here's Chapter 4 of the Games Next Door. I'd like to thank all the support I've gotten for this story, as well as the feedback. This chapter will be introducing new allies to the story, along with additional information about the upcoming games. Enjoy.**

* * *

The six former operatives, couldn't believe who they were seeing. Although they knew Chad and Fanny, had been forgiven for their past 'crimes', due to the positions their parents held, they had not expected to run into them so soon. They were now considered traitors by all remaining operatives, as they had willingly went with their parents to Villains Capital, without a second thought. Despite this, Rachel couldn't deny, she was happy to see Fanny, as they had been best friends during their days in the Kids Next Door. She didn't know how she felt about seeing Chad however, because although he hadn't actually betrayed the Kids Next Door upon turning thirteen, he had not been at all hesitant to go with his parents, when things got bad. Sector V didn't have the same opinion regarding Fanny, but the feelings towards Chad were mutual.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Wally angrily.

"We heard there were some interesting contestants for the games this year, but we had to see it to believe it," answered Chad with a grin.

"Let me guess, you've come here to mock us?" asked Hoagie, just as angrily as Wally.

"Actually, we were going to offer you some help for the games, but if you don't stop being rude, we might just offer it else ware," said Fanny, turning her head.

"Fine, we wouldn't want help from a bunch of cruddy traitors anyway," said Wally.

"You call us traitors, but you seemed overjoyed to see Nigel and he's considered as big a traitor as us, if not bigger," stated Chad, pointing at Nigel who looked down with guilt.

"Nigel's no traitor, he didn't want to invade earth, he was brainwashed, unlike you guys who joined your villainous parents, out of your own free will," said Hoagie.

"If you honestly believe with did this out of our own free, will then you're stupider than the average boy," stated Fanny angrily.

"What do you mean?" asked Abigail curiously.

"We were both given a choice. Either betray the Kids Next Door, or face a worse punishment than the average operative. Despite both of us having parents who were villains, President Father felt he couldn't trust them, unless we agreed to change our ways," stated Chad.

"It wasn't an easy decision, but Ah had my younger brothers to consider and Ah decided this was the best way to keep them safe," said Fanny truthfully.

"I decided to go as well, because I felt maybe, just maybe, there was a way I could still help the remaining operatives, by being on the inside," said Chad. "Unfortunately, we hear very little about what's being planned. All we've been able to do, is offer help to contestants in the games. Sadly many are unwilling to accept our help, as they don't trust us."

The six contestants, somehow knew they were telling the truth. Despite the attitudes they presented during the final years of the Kids Next Door, both had been completely loyal to the organisation and what is stood for. Chad had even gone the extra mile, by going undercover as a teen spy. Despite this, they still didn't know if they should accept Chad and Fanny's help. That was until another familiar face entered the room through another door.

"I'd accept their help if I were you. In these games, you need all the help you can get," said an all but familiar voice.

The six contestants turned to the direction of the voice. Four of them couldn't believe their eyes. It was Cree Lincoln, Abigail's older sister. Once known as the operative Numbuh 11, and considered one of the biggest traitors in the entire Kids Next Door, having been the leader of the Teen Ninja's during the organisations final days. Needless to say most of the people present were less than happy to see her.

"Cree," said an angry Wally, ready to charge with Kuki, but they was stopped by Abigail, who grabbed their shirts.

"Guys hold up, you can trust her," said Abigail holding them back.

"Trust her? Abby, how can you say that, she's your mortal enemy," stated Wally confused.

"Was my mortal enemy. The last five years, have created big changes!" explained Abigail. letting them go.

"Indeed they have," said Cree, walking over and joining the group. "I don't expect you to remember Wally, but I was the first contestant for District Eleven and the first champion in the Games Next Door."

Everyone thought back to the very first Games Next Door and remembered, Cree had indeed competed and won. This confused a lot of them, because being a Teen Villain, should have allowed Cree to avoid participation, despite being the older sibling of a Kids Next Door operative.

"Why were you forced to compete, you were on President Father's side?" asked Rachel curiously.

"That's a long story, I'll tell you later" answered Cree.

"Regardless, I trust her," said Abigail.

"So do I," said Hoagie truthfully.

The remaining contestants couldn't believe what they were hearing, but knew there was no point arguing, as they could tell Abigail and Hoagie were telling the truth. Nigel however, had another question. He turned to Fanny and Chad.

"What happens to those who lose? I know they don't die, but their never allowed to return home. Why is this?" asked Nigel, hoping they knew the answer.

Both Fanny and Chad had a feeling this question would be asked sooner or later, and thought it was best to get it out of the way.

"They're taken to be Delightfulized and later given to other adults in the city, to provide free manual labour, in various homes and factories!" answered Fanny, with a sad look on her face.

"So you mean they're?" asked Nigel not finishing his question, but already knowing the answer.

"Yes they're all turned into delightful slaves for the adults, and never allowed to return to their families" answered Chad.

"That's horrible," said Kuki getting sad.

"We know, that's why we do everything we can to help those willing to accept it," said Fanny.

Everyone needed to take a little bit of time, to properly process what they'd been told. None of them wanted to become delightful slaves to the villains, they had fought so hard to defeat. But at the same time, they didn't want to fight each other. Why would they. Although most of them had been separated for five years, that didn't change the fact, that they were still as close as friends could possibly be. But they had to fight each other. There could only be one winner of the Games Next Door. It was then that Nigel realised, what Professor XXXL had meant, by rebelling to show that there were still people who believed in what the Kids Next Door stood for. If all of them managed to get to the end and refused to fight, it would be the ultimate rebellion, they could currently make against the adult villains.

"I know what we need to do," said Nigel, who caught everyone's attention. "I don't want to fight you guys, but I don't want to be Delightfulized either. The other contestants might be willing to fight until they're the last man standing, but I'm not. We need to join forces, make it to the end and refuse to fight each other, it's the best way we can show not only President Father, but the entire world, that there are still those who haven't lost faith in what the Kids Next Door stood for. We need to show everyone, that our friendship is greater, than the oppression forced upon us by the adults. Who's with me?"

The rest on Sector V looked at each other and considered Nigel's idea. Rachel had a feeling this didn't include herself, because she was never a member of Sector V and although she was friends with them, the level of friendship she shared with them, wasn't nearly as strong as the bond they shared with each other.

"Abby's in, or rather Numbuh 5's in. Let shows them the consequences of reuniting Sector V," said Abigail, reclaiming her old code name.

"I'm in too. Besides, you'll need someone to build everyone weapons. Numbuh 2 reporting for duty," said Hoagie, saluting Nigel.

"Let's kick the crud out of those who think the Kids Next Door is bad. Numbuh 4's ready for action," said Wally, with a lot of determination.

"Yaaaay Sector V's back. Numbuh 3's ready to go," said Kuki with glee.

Rachel couldn't help but smile at what she was seeing. Sector V, had truly been the greatest sector during her time in the Kids Next Door, and couldn't help, but feel proud, that they had reunited to continue fighting adult tyranny. If she had to be defeated by any Sector, she was glad it could be Sector V.

"Good luck you guys. Show them what Sector V is made of," said Rachel, saluting them with pride.

"Rachel, I meant you as well," said Nigel.

"Me? But I was never a member of Sector V," stated Rachel confused.

"Maybe not, but you believed in the Kids Next Door, just as much as anyone. So how about it Rachel, want to be the newest member of Sector V. What do you say, Numbuh 362?" asked Nigel holding out his hand.

Rachel looked at the rest of Sector V, to see if they were also ok with this.

"As 2nd in command of Sector V and your successor as supreme leader, you've got my approval," said Abigail smiling.

Hoagie, Wally and Kuki simply nodded in agreement, without saying anything. This was all Rachel needed to know. She took Nigel's hand and shook it.

"Let's do this, Numbuh 1," said Rachel, with determination on her face.

Nigel saluted his teammates and said, "Kids Next Door rule."

"Kids Next Door rule," said the rest of Sector V, saluting in agreement.

Fanny, Chad and Cree could not help, but smile at what they were seeing. The great Sector V was back and with Numbuh 362 on the team, they were stronger than ever.

* * *

**Thanks for reading Chapter 4 of the Games Next Door. Please review to tell me what you think worked and what needs improvement. As always feel free to also suggest contestants for the upcoming games. I have a few set in stone, but I've yet to decide on every contestant. You might be wondering why Cree appear to be an ally in this story. All will be revealed in future chapters.**


	6. Chapter 5 - Cree's Redemption Story

**Chapter 5 – Cree's redemption Story**

**Welcome back to the Games Next Door. I present to you chapter 5, which will talk a little about Cree's backstory and the role she's playing. Just so we're all clear, whenever I mention Sector V in this story, I'm including Rachel, because as of the previous chapter, she's an official member of Sector V in this story's continuity. Anyway enjoy.**

* * *

With Sector V reunited and expanded, they wanted to spend a few minutes, talking about their plans for the Games Next Door. Fanny, Chad and Cree however, decided that now wasn't the time. Sector V, had had a long trip and it would be better to discuss plans, in a place that allowed for more privacy. Before they left, they were joined by Professor XXXL. Nigel and Rachel explained, the deal they had made with him and how he had agreed to help. To Rachel and Nigel's surprise, the rest of Sector V accepted the help, because when they thought about it, none of Professor XXXL's plans, had been that villainous. They were also joined by Maurice, once known as Numbuh 9, who was another victor from District Eleven, and to their biggest surprise, Sonia or Numbuh 83, who was District Ten's only victor. Despite her young age, she had managed to win the previous year's competition, after going on a rampage, when night fell. Everyone was aware of her crippling fear of the dark, and had a feeling, that she went on a rampage, as defeating all the contestants, was the quickest way, she could return to a lit room. Regardless, they had agreed to accept her help, for the upcoming games. They'd also agreed, to meet the next morning, to discuss training tactics. They were about to leave, but Nigel just needed to know one thing, before turning in for the night.

"Why were you forced to compete in the Games Next Door Cree?" asked Nigel curiously.

"I figured you'd ask that again. In short, I was punished, and considering what I was like back then, I know you think I deserved it," said Cree, before going into a detailed explanation, of what happened.

_5 Years ago_

Cree Lincoln, leader of the Teen Ninja's, was watching the construction of the city, known as Villains Capital, from atop a tall building. She couldn't help, but feel proud of herself and what she had accomplished. The annoying brats of the Kids Next Door, had finally been defeated and were being punished for their 'crimes'. She felt betraying the Kids Next Door and joining the Teen Ninja's, was the best decision she had ever made. She felt a little bad that her parents and older brother, were being punished, because of her younger sister's crimes. She was hoping she could make a deal with President Father, to have her parents and brother moved to Villains Capital, and have Abigail left to rot in District Eleven. Suddenly, Cree heard footsteps approaching her. She turned and saw two Teen Ninja's in the doorway.

"Cree, president father wishes to see you," said one of the ninja's.

"Good, I was hoping to talk to him at some point today anyway," said Cree.

Cree was escorted to a car, by the two Ninja's, after which, she was driven to the office of President Father. Upon arriving, Cree entered, feeling confident about her future. Little did she know, her life was about to take a turn for the worse.

"Cree Lincoln, so good to see you," said President Father, behind his desk.

"Likewise sir," said Cree, saluting him. "So, why did you want to talk to me?"

President Father sat back in his chair and sighed. "I'm afraid I have some bad news."

"Bad news? What's wrong?" asked Cree, afraid that it might have something to do with her parents, or brother.

Suddenly, Cree heard the doors to the office, get closed and locked, by the Teen Ninja's, who had escorted her in.

"I'm guessing, this is top secret," said Cree, unaware of the dangers, that were about to befall her.

"Oh it is my dear, it is. Seize her," ordered President Father.

Without warning, Cree found herself tackled and pinned to the ground, by the teens who had escorted her in. What surprised her most however, was that they were now wearing gas masks.

"What're you doing?" asked Cree angrily and struggling to break free.

"I sorry Cree, but I don't think I can trust you," said President Father, getting up from his desk.

"What? I have been nothing, but loyal to both teenagers and adults worldwide," stated Cree, still struggling.

"Yes, but you were once a Kids Next Door operative, who was also the leader of Sector V," said President Father, walking to the other side of his desk.

"Common, that was years ago. Besides, I betrayed them and joined you. I was also the Supreme Leader's mortal enemy," said Cree, who'd stopped struggling.

"Yes the Supreme Leader. As I recall, the last supreme leader was Numbuh 5, also known as Abigail Lincoln, your younger sister. How do I know, you haven't secretly working undercover all this time?" asked President Father.

"I wasn't working undercover," Cree protested. "I didn't even know about the undercover teen operatives, until we defeated the KND."

"You say that, and while it's true you weren't on the list of undercover operatives, for all I know, your sister removed you, to keep you safe from my wrath. Not only that, you were never officially decommissioned," stated President Father.

"President Father, please. I'm not a teen operative. I hate Abby and the entire Kids Next Door. I'm loyal to the teens and the adults," pleaded Cree, getting desperate.

"I'm sorry Cree, but I and the rest of the villains agree, that you can't be trusted. Not only that your sister and her sector, were easily the most irritating members of the Kids Next Door. So, you are relieved of duty and joining your family in District Eleven," said President Father, putting on a gas mask of his own. "Best get prepared for the Games Next Door. They'll be selecting contestants, in the next few months!" said President Father, who laughed

Gas started pouring into the room. In no time at all, Cree lay unconscious on the floor of President Father's office. Cree awoke hours later, on a train bound for District Eleven. Both of her hands had been handcuffed to a chair, her armour had been replaced with normal clothes, and she awoke to find Sticky Beard sitting in front of her. Sticky Beard started telling her, welcome to District Eleven, but don't get too comfortable, because the selection for the games were soon and as a girl in her late teens, her chances of being selected are greater than those that were younger. Cree wasn't listening however, she was far too angry. Far too angry at Abigail. This was the last straw. It was bad enough, that Abigail and her team, constantly ruined the missions of teenagers and adults, but now she had ruined her life. She had been loyal to President Father, even during the worst of times, but now she was being punished, because of Abigail. When the train stopped in District Eleven, it was pretty early in the morning. Sticky Beard unlocked her handcuffs and she left the train, to be greeted by her parents.

"Cree, so good to see you. We were worried you'd been taken hostage, by those horrible villains, with the kicking and the punching and the shooting and, oh you know what I'm talking about," said Dr Lincoln, in his familiar optimistic tone.

"Good to see you too dad. Where's Abby?" asked Cree putting on the fake smile.

"Oh she's still in bed, she's been working so hard lately, what with her school and her new after school job, the poor girl barley gets time to relax," answered Dr Lincoln.

Hearing this, Cree knew, that as soon as she got home, she was going to make Abigail pay. They were no longer living at the house she grew up in, but were in a much smaller house, that would be pretty cramped, with the four of them. Dr Lincoln said they'd manage.

"Dad, where's Abby's room?" asked Cree.

"At the end of the hall Sweetie," answered Dr Lincoln.

Cree found the room at the end of the hall and looked inside. She saw Abigail, already dressed and putting on her shoes, but looking as if, she had only just woken up. Upon hearing someone come in, Abigail looked up, to face her sister.

"Cree," stated Abigail, surprised to see her older sister.

Cree entered and shut the door behind her. Without warning, Cree attacked. Abigail was punched, kicked and thrown around the small room. To Cree's surprise, Abigail made no effort to fight back, or even defend herself. She simply took all of Cree's attacks, without resistance. Eventually, Abigail found herself being held up by her shirt, with Cree about to land more punches, when she suddenly stopped. Cree looked into Abigail's eyes and saw, not regret, sadness or anger, but a look that just said, 'do it, I'm not gonna fight back'. Surprised, Cree put Abigail back on the ground, but didn't let go.

"Why won't you fight back?" asked Cree, enraged.

"What's the point? Tell me Cree, what good will it do?" asked Abigail.

Cree honestly didn't have an answer. Instead, she decided to let out all the anger, she was feeling towards her sister.

"You've ruined my life Abby, because of you and your stupid Kids Next Door, I'm being punished for crimes you commited. I was the leader, of the Teen Ninja's. I was at Villains Capital. I was even going to ask President Father, to let mum, dad and our brother live there, because unlike you they don't deserve to be punished," said Cree angrily.

"You're getting angry at me, for ruining your life? How many lives have you ruined Cree?" asked Abigail seriously. "Think about it, so many people have had their lives ruined, even when they had no involvement with the Kids Next Door, or the Adult Villains. So many people, are now living in poverty, simply because they had a family member in the Kids Next Door. Who ruined their lives? I'll tell you who, the Adult Villains and the Teen Ninja's. If Abby's not mistaken, you were the leader of the Teens."

Cree loosened her grip on Abigail. She started to wonder, could she really complain about her life being ruined, when she had helped ruin the lives of countless others. Was Abigail right and she wrong? Without warning, Abigail slapped Cree's hand off herself, and headed for her bedroom door.

"Now if you'll excuse me, Abby has to get to work, because even though dad's a doctor, President Father's new laws, have made it so, that he's earning next to nothing, meaning I have to pitch in to help this family survive. I may only be eleven, but thanks to dad teaching me how to bake, I managed to get a job at the bakery. So here's what's gonna happen, you can also get a job to support this family, or you can stay out of Abby's way," said Abigail, storming out of the room, leaving Cree to rethink her life choices.

Cree took Abigail's advice and managed to get a job, as a waitress in a restaurant, where the District's security and more wealthy residents, would go to eat. She got very little money and the tips were awful, but the extra money, helped her family make ends meet. The next few months, were pretty hard for Cree, Abigail barely spoke to her and any resident who was a former Kids Next Door operative, looked at her with distain. Cree started to feel, that she had no one to blame for this, but herself. Eventually, the selection for the very first Games Next Door began, where upon Sticky Beard's announcement, Cree became the very first female contestant for District Eleven. Cree looked at the surrounding crowd, but all she was met with, were dirty looks, which read 'you deserve this'. Abigail gave the same look. Unknown to Cree, Abigail considered volunteering for her, but decided, that this was the best way for Cree to learn her lesson.

Her time in the Villains Capital, was even less fun. She was treated with distain, not only by the other contestants, but also the adults. Cree received no support from anyone, not even Chad and Fanny, as they knew better than anyone, how greatly she'd betrayed the Kids Next Door. When the games eventually began, it was the longest few days of Cree's entire life. Almost all the contestants had a vendetta against her and attempted to do everything in their power, to make sure she lost. Many even tried to gang up on her, as she was completely alone. The weapons she had managed to obtain, were also inferior to those of her opponents. Thankfully her years of being not only a Kids Next Door operative, but also a Teen Ninja had not been wasted. Through a lot of careful skill and little bit of luck, Cree managed to come out victorious. Cree was allowed to return home and her parents were rewarded, with a bigger house and increased wages, provided she and Abigail kept working. Upon returning home on the train, the first thing Cree did, was go up to her sister and give her a hug. Then she said something, she now wishes, she'd said years ago.

"Abby, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," said Cree, with tears in her eyes.

"It's alright Cree," said Abigail, returning the hug and having a distinct feeling, that her sister was now a changed person.

"From now on, we stick together," pleaded Cree.

"Abby wouldn't have it any other way," said Abigail smiling.

Over the next few years, with Abigail's help, Cree managed to gain the trust, of not only Abigail's former teammate Hoagie, but also her own former teammate Maurice. Which was lucky, as Maurice was selected, as District Eleven's male contestant, the very next year and with Cree's help, managed to become the District's second victor. Through this, she also managed, to gain back the trust of Fanny and Chad. Unfortunately, no other citizen of District Eleven, was willing to accept her help, because as far as they were concerned, she was still a traitor. There has not been another District Eleven victor since.

_Present day_

"And that's why, I was forced to play in the Games Next Door and why I'm offering to help, if you'll accept it," stated Cree. "After competing in the Games Next Door, I swore to never again, betray those willing to accept me as an ally."

It was quickly decided, that if Abigail and Hoagie trusted her, then the rest of Sector V, were willing to accept her help.

* * *

**Thanks for reading chapter 5. Please review or PM me and tell me what you think. If anyone thinks Cree's redemption story could've been done better, please feel free, to give suggestions, all feedback is welcome. More is to come, but this may be the final chapter until after Christmas. Thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 6 - Preparations and Rewards

**Chapter 6 – Preparations And Rewards**

**Sorry this took a little longer, but I present chapter 6 of the games next door. I hope it was worth the wait. I've also finally managed to see the movie Operation ZERO. Great film, definitely one of my favourite CN original movies. Enjoy.**

* * *

The next month in Villains Capital, put Sector V through the most intense training, anyone of them had received, since their days in the Kids Next Door. Chad and Fanny had managed to find them a secrete training area that was inaccessible by the other contestants. Unfortunately, most of them were a little rusty. Because most of them did manual labour, as after school jobs, they had managed to remain active, but their combat skills, had definitely decreased. Wally had a weekend job, working as a farm hand, which had done wonders for his strength, but little for his combat abilities. Kuki's job, had her working at the local toy store, where she stood outside all day, in a Rainbow Monkey costume, dancing and singing the theme song. This had helped her remain athletic, but had sadly left her other skills under developed. Hoagie's skills in 2x4 technology on the other hand, hadn't faltered, thanks to his afterschool job, of fixing broken technology. Because of this, Hoagie spent most of his time, with Professor XXXL, constructing new and better weapons, they could use for the games. Their achievements were nothing short of brilliant. In return, everyone agreed to taste Professor XXXL's new snow cones, in an attempt, to rediscover the formula, for the perfect snow cone. They were all overjoyed, as none of them, had had a snow cone in years. Professor XXXL, was also overjoyed, to see people properly enjoying his snow cones, unlike the adults, he'd been forced to serve them to, since kids were now banned from consuming them.

Their training involved sparring sessions with Cree and Chad. This was the area, they were most rusty in, as most of them, had behaved and not been in a fight, since the adults took over. Chad and Cree on the other hand, appeared to have improved. On the very first day of training, Nigel had been beaten rather quickly by Cree, despite Cree now being smaller and weaker then Nigel. The same had occurred when Nigel spared with Abigail, who also appeared to have improved in skill.

"You've gotten sloppy Nigel. You put up a much better fight back in the day," commented Cree amused.

"Yeah, are you sure you're the same Nigel Uno, who managed to defeat me in one on one combat," mocked Chad, hoping it would motivate Nigel.

"Well excuse me. Not all of us have gotten to continue training. Most of us have jobs to do," said a grumpy Nigel, as Abigail helped him to his feet.

"Oh come on, he's not that bad. Abby was honestly expecting him to do much worse," said Abigail, patting him on the back.

"How did you manage to keep your skill up Abby?" asked Nigel.

"I can answer that," interjected Cree. "After I won the first Games Next Door, Abby and I agreed to use any spare time we had to train, in case she was selected for future games. We've managed to train, for at least two hours a day ever since."

"Wow, now that's what I call dedication. Maybe you should lead the charge when the games begin," said Nigel to Abigail.

"I wouldn't dream of it man. Abby may have been the last supreme leader, but I trust your leadership, more than my own and I will follow your orders, till the very end," said Abigail.

"Are you sure?" asked Nigel.

"Yeah," said Abigail.

"Well, we're not going to improve just standing here, let's get back to training," ordered Nigel, getting ready for another match with Abigail.

The members of Sector V, continued their combat training, for the remainder of the month. During this time, they managed to reach the level of skill they had, during their time in the Kids Next Door and were even able to improve. They also used a shooting range, for marksman practice and for testing out the weapons created by Hoagie and Professor XXXL. Like with their fighting abilities, their marksmanship, was also rather rusty, but constant training, took care of that and their skills were increasing, at the same rate as their fighting ability. Although they were all scared, about what was coming, they also couldn't deny, they were having fun. For the first time, in what felt like forever, they felt like Kids Next Door operatives again. Through this intense training, Sector V truly felt, they had not only reunited as a team, but had grown in both numbers and skill. The only training exercise, Sector V didn't particularly enjoy, was having to fend of Sonya, after Fanny locked them all in a dark room. Needless to say, they were all angry at Fanny for this, until she made a reasonable argument, on how being left with Sonya in a dark room, would allow them to prepare for the worst.

The most surprising thing, that came during this month, was when Hoagie and Professor XXXL, asked them for a sample of their fingerprints. When asked why this was required, all Hoagie and Professor XXXL would reveal, is that it was a surprise. They decided not to question the two scientists, and they each gave a fingerprint sample, from both hands. The rest of that day, consisted of combat training, marksmanship practice and Fanny tricking them, into going into a dark room with Sonya again. The next day, had Hoagie and Professor XXXL, reveal what the fingerprints were for. They were all at the firing range, where everyone was managing to hit targets without fail, when Hoagie and the Professor, who had now mutated to look more like a dolphin, entered carrying a box filled with weapons.

"Well guys, the weapons for the games are ready", announced Hoagie, as Professor XXXL put the box down, on a nearby table.

The rest of Sector V, along with Chad, Cree, Maurice and Sonya, went to see what was in the box. They looked no different, to the normal S.P.I.C.E.R's, S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R's, G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A's, M.U.S.K.E.T's and other types of 2x4 technology weapons, they had used in the Kids Next Door. The only thing that was noticeably different, was that the handles, seemed to better accommodate being help, as each weapon had designated places for them to put their fingers. Nigel picked up a S.P.I.C.E.R and examined it.

"Um, no disrespect Hoagie, but what makes these weapons any different to the ones we used in the Kids Next Door?" asked Nigel curiously.

"Well test it on the target and find out," answered Hoagie, pointing to one of the targets.

Nigel did as instructed, took aim at a target and fired. The weapon seemed to have much more power, compared to what it normally did. Nigel was highly familiar with using this weapon and he had never seen it give of that much power.

"Wow Hoagie, very impressive," complimented Nigel. "Wait, this won't kill the other contestants will it?"

"We took that into consideration, and you'll be happy to know, the answer is no," stated Hoagie.

"At first, the weapons were so powerful, that a single blast from any of them, could take the head off of another contestant! Thankfully, we were able to significantly decrease the fire power, to the point that as long as you hit your target, the contestant will be down for the count. A shot to the leg or arm will break it, a shot to the chest, will cause them to be winded, long enough to be defeated and even shooting them in the head, will do no more, than knock them out!" explained professor XXXL triumphantly.

"Brilliant absolutely brilliant. The only issue now, will be attempting to get these weapons before the other contestants," stated Nigel, who knew that although they were allowed to create their own weapons, they would have to surrender them before the games. Part of the rules included, that the weapons would be left out in the open, as the games started, after which, the contestants had to get a weapon, in order to defend themselves. This meant, that even if you created a weapon, you might not get to use if for the games. You could also receive extra weapons and items from sponsors, but the chances of getting these, were much lower, because of the hatred most villains had for the Kids Next Door.

"Nigel, I think you underestimate our abilities," stated Hoagie with confidence.

"What do you mean?" asked Nigel.

"Chad, take the gun from Nigel and try to use it on one of the targets," instructed Hoagie.

Chad did as instructed, by taking the gun, aiming it at a target and pulling the trigger. To everyone's surprise, the gun didn't fire. Chad kept pulling the trigger, but nothing happened.

"Now, give it to everyone who isn't a contestant, before giving it back to Nigel," instructed Hoagie.

Chad, passed the weapon around, to everyone present who wasn't a contestant. Cree took the weapon, aimed it at the target and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened. The result was the same, when the gun was tested by Maurice, Fanny and Sonya. No matter how often, any of them pulled the trigger, nothing happened. Eventually, Sonya gave the weapon back to Nigel. Nigel aimed it at the target, pulled the trigger and the weapon immediately fired. Nigel then passed the weapon, to the rest of Sector V. They all individually tested the weapon and it fired without fail. As soon as they gave the weapon to Chad, Fanny, Cree, Maurice or Sonya however, the weapon immediately failed.

"Cool right?" boasted Hoagie.

"Hoagie baby, what's up with this weapon? Why will it only fire for some of us?" asked Abby.

"Remember when we asked for a sample of your fingerprints?" asked Professor XXXL.

"Yeah," answered Sector V all at once.

"Well, Hoagie and I reworked the technology in each weapon, making each of them, more mechanical. After that, we added biometric scanners to the handles of each weapon and programed them, to only respond, to the fingerprints, of six particular individuals!" explained Professor XXXL, taking the weapon from Nigel, and showing that the handle, included biometric scanners.

"Wait so that means?" asked Nigel, who quickly put two and two together.

"These weapons will only work for us," answered Hoagie, correctly predicting Nigel's question. "This means, that should any of the other eighteen contestants, pick up these weapons, they'll be completely useless! No matter what weapons we pick up, we should hopefully be able to defend ourselves, but if other contestants pick up our weapons, they'll be completely defenceless!"

"Hoagie, that's brilliant," stated Nigel, taking the weapon back and examining it.

"Baby, has Abby ever told you, you're a genius?" asked Abigail.

"No not really," stated Hoagie, with an air of triumph in his voice.

"Well you definitely are. Give me five baby," stated Abigail holding out her hand, which Hoagie then high fived.

"Thanks, but I can't take all the credit. I came up with the idea, but without Professor XXXL, I don't think I would've been able to accomplish it in time," stated Hoagie, gesturing to the Professor.

"Guess we were right in trusting you," said Rachel.

"Yeah, is there any way we can repay you?" asked Nigel, who was overjoyed, that he had trusted the mad scientist.

"I thought you'd never ask. Follow me please," instructed Professor XXXL.

They followed the professor, out of the training room. Hoagie ensured, that they took the weapons with them, as he didn't want anyone stealing and duplicating his creations. Professor XXXL, snuck them into one of his many vehicles and they headed for his laboratory. Once there, they went into a room, that looked eerily similar, to the one Nigel had been held captive in, in England. Professor XXXL, went over to his computer and started typing on the keyboard. While doing this, he asked the other eleven people present, to stand at the eleven snow cone cones, that had been placed in the middle of the room. Before Long, machines all around them powered up and snow cones, had been created in front of the eleven former Kids Next Door operatives. Nigel looked in awe, they were the exact same colour, as the 'perfect' snow cone, he had tasted in England, six years ago.

"Professor is this?" asked Nigel, getting his hopes up.

"I think so Nigel. I think, I have finally recreated the perfect snow cone," interrupted Professor XXXL hopefully.

The rest of the former operatives also couldn't help, but stare at the snow cones in front of them. Could this be it? Could this really be the 'perfect' snow cone, that Nigel had told them about?

"Well, go on, try them," offered Professor XXXL, who felt that his life's dream, may have finally been accomplished.

The young adults, each took the snow cone that was in front of them and gave it a lick. The eleven sets of eyes, immediately widened. Never in their lives, had a snow cone tasted this good. There was no other way to describe it. They were perfect.

"Well?" asked Professor XXXL hopefully.

"It's, It's," said Nigel, unable to finish his sentence.

"Yes?" asked Professor XXXL, getting more hopeful.

No one else knew what to say. They were all speechless, by the perfection of the snow cone. Nigel eventually found himself, able to finish his sentence.

"It's perfect," stated Nigel.

"Abby's never had something so perfect," stated Abigail.

"I love it," stated Kuki, with a huge amount of glee.

"For the first time in ages, I feel like a kid again," stated Rachel.

"It's like the last forty-eleventhy years of my life, have been leading up to this exact moment," stated Wally, while everyone looked at him annoyed.

"Wally, your sixteen," said Hoagie, as everyone laughed at the fact, that Wally's math skills were still horrible.

"Rachel's right though. I may be over twenty, but I feel like I'm ten again," said Cree.

"I don't think, there's any treat, that even comes close to how good this Snow Cone is," said Chad.

"I agree 1000%," said Maurice.

"This snow cone is so good, that I think I could even eat it in the dark," said Sonya, although no one wanted to test that theory.

Needless to say, Professor XXXL, was overjoyed, at what he was seeing. At long last, his life's dream was fulfilled. He had recreated the perfect snow cone, he had created six years ago. This time however, he was going to make sure he never lost the formula. The only downside was, that Professor XXXL, wanted to share these snow cones with the entire world. Unfortunately, while President Father, remained president of the world, the only people he could legally sell them to, were adults. No one under the age of eighteen, would be allowed to try his creation. This didn't feel right. Professor XXXL, believed everyone in the world, had a right to try the delicious treat, known as snow cones. One way or another, Professor XXXL, was going to find a way, to share his snow cones, with the entire world. He had a feeling, that helping these six contestants win and rebel against the adults, in the Games Next Door, was the first step he needed to take, towards accomplishing his goal.

* * *

**Thanks for reading Chapter 6 of the games next door. Please leave a review to let me know what was good and what was bad. More will be posted later. Also, I'm not completely sure how old Cree would be here, the wiki says she's about 15 or 16 in the series, but I'm not entirely sure. Either way, these are my estimated ages for the characters. Please tell me if you think I'm wrong.**

**Nigel - 16.**

**Hoagie - 16.**

**Kuki - 16.**

**Wally - 16.**

**Abigail - 16.**

**Rachel - 16.**

**Chad - 19.**

**Maurice - 19.**

**Fanny - 16.**

**Cree - 21 or 22.**

**Sonya - 13.**


	8. Chapter 7 - The Ultimate Test

**Chapter 7 – the ultimate test**

**Hi its been a while, my life's been a little crazy, but I've finally had some time to do some writing and I'd like to present chapter 7, of The Games Next Door. I'm attempting to add a little more to the characters of Chad and Fanny in this chapter. I hope I don't disappoint. I'm also trying to add a bit of action in this chapter. I personally feel I'm notoriously bad at writing fights, so I hope I don't disappoint. Enjoy.**

* * *

The month leading up to the Games Next Door passed remarkably quickly. Sector V continued training in secrete and their progress was nothing short of remarkable. They decided they needed to do a little training, with the other contestants, because that was when potential sponsors, may be watching. Normally a contestant didn't find out if they'd been sponsored, until the games had begun, but in this case, Chad and Fanny used their inside access, to see if anyone had decided to sponsor, the six members of Sector V. Unfortunately, it became very clear, very quickly, that no one wanted to sponsor them. Many of the potential sponsors, held big grudges against Sector V, and it would make them happier to see them all lose, then it would to see even one of them win. There were sponsors, who didn't hold particularly big grudges, against Sector V, but it was common knowledge, that they were President Father's, least favourite Kids Next Door operatives, and he wanted them defeated, more than anything.

About a week before the games started, Chad and Fanny, made one last attempt to get a member of Sector V sponsored. Both had high standing villain parents, but the chance that one of them would sponsor Sector V was a long shot. They knew their chances weren't great, but they owed it to every Kids Next Door operative to try. So one morning, Chad went to talk to his parents, Mega Mom and Destructo Dad, while Fanny, went to talk to her father, Mr Boss. Fanny had a feeling, that getting her father to sponsor Sector V, was nearly impossible, because Mr Boss hated them, nearly as much as President Father, but she had to try. She made her way to the building where her father worked. Mr Boss was now CEO of the biggest company in the world and had amassed a fortune, far greater than he had five years ago. This also made him a lot busier, but he never let this prevent him, from spending time with his family. Fanny entered the building and went to talk to the receptionist.

Mr Boss's office was on the top floor and he was currently looking at ways, he could improve profits. When his phone suddenly rang, he wasn't too happy. He looked at the caller ID and saw it was coming from downstairs. He picked up the phone, rather angrily.

"What is it," Mr Boss growled angrily.

"Mr Boss, your daughter Fanny is here to see you," answered the receptionist on the other end.

"Fanny's here send her up," answered Mr Boss a lot more calmly.

Mr Boss hated most kids, but he'd always loved his own. After a few minutes of waiting, the elevator reached the top floor. Fanny exited the elevator and entered Mr Boss's office.

"Fanny, so good to see you, what brings you to the office?" asked Mr Boss happily.

"Well, actually, Ah was wondering, if you would sponsor some of the Games Next Door contestants," asked Fanny a little nervously, as she already knew, what her father's response would be.

Mr Boss's expression, changed from cheerful to angry, almost immediately.

"Fanny, in all the years since the Games Next Door began, I've never once, sponsored any of those former Kids Next Door brats. Every year, you ask me if I'll sponsor one of the contestants and I always say no. Why should I do it any differently this year?" asked Mr Boss angrily.

"Well, because… the female contestant from District Twelve, Rachel McKenzie was my best friend during my days in the Kids Next Door. Ah know both of us were committing crimes during our days as operatives, but Ah was hoping, Ah could show her, that Ah still valued the friendship, we had back then!" explained Fanny, hoping her pleas would reach her father. She knew she was being selfish, by not requesting sponsorship for Kuki and Abigail. She also knew, it was selfish, not to request sponsorship for Nigel, Hoagie and Wally, despite the hatred, she'd always had for the male gender. She just felt, this was the best way, to get a sponsor for one of them, because as far as Fanny knew, Rachel had never been an adversary to Mr Boss and he currently had no idea, about Rachel joining forces with Sector V, to win the games together. Sadly, this didn't appear to convince Mr Boss.

"Fanny, I'm sorry, but I can't offer support, to any Kids Next Door operative. They did nothing, but wreck my plans and if they hadn't been defeated all those years ago, I would have never gained what I've gained today. Furthermore, it looks bad on me, to sponsor those brats and it looks even worse, when someone like you, asks me if I will," stated Mr Boss seriously.

"What do you mean?" asked Fanny.

"You were once a Kids Next Door operative Fanny. When you ask someone like me, to sponsor them, it will make people think, you're still loyal to the organisation. If I was to fulfil your request, it would look very bad on me, as a businessman and my position as a villain. It would also make the other villains, question our loyalty. So regardless, of whether this Rachel, was your best friend, she was still a Kids Next Door operative and deserves to be punished. Also, I heard President Father, wants to see her defeated, as much as he wants to see the defeat of Sector V, because she ruined one of his greatest plans. So no Fanny, I will not sponsor Rachel McKenzie," stated Mr Boss.

"But," started Fanny, before being interrupted.

"No buts. I'm getting sick and tired, of you asking me to sponsor contestants. You promised to change your ways and abandon the Kids Next Door. A promise, I feel your breaking, every time the Games Next Door draws near. I never want to hear anything about this again. Not now, or at any future Games Next Door events. Do you understand?" asked Mr Boss, getting incredibly angry.

"Yes dad," answered Fanny, feeling defeated.

"Good. Now if you don't have anything else to say, I'm incredibly busy," said Mr Boss, more calmly, but still clearly angry.

Fanny nodded and left, allowing her father to get back to work. As she headed down the elevator and out the door of the building, she couldn't help, but feel defeated. In every previous competition, she and Chad, had managed to get at least a few sponsors, for at least one contestant, but this year, the contestants she wanted to help, were going in, without any additional support. President Father wanted Sector V defeated so badly, that no one dared to show them support. What was worse though, was that she had been banned, from ever discussing this with her father again, so even the incredibly small chance, that he may lend a hand, was gone. Despite all this, Fanny wasn't going to give up and she was going to continue supporting Sector V. In no time at all, she had made it back to the building, where Sector V had been training in private. She found Chad waiting outside, carrying a backpack.

"Any luck?" asked Chad.

Fanny shook her head and said, "No and he never wants to hear about it again. What about you?"

Chad also shook his head and answered, "Unfortunately, my parents will only sponsor things, that they know will benefit me, which doesn't include getting on President Father's bad side."

"Well at least we tried," said Fanny.

"Yeah. We'd better join Sector V. They're probably waiting for us," stated Chad, and the two of them entered the building, without another word.

As Chad and Fanny entered the training area, they found Cree sparing with Abigail, Nigel sparing with Wally, while Hoagie, Kuki and Rachel did target practice. Sonya, Maurice and Professor XXXL, merely observed. Upon hearing the two enter, everyone immediately ceased, what they were doing.

"Well, any luck?" asked Professor XXXL, now mutated to appear more like a dog.

"No. Sorry guys, you're on your own," answered Chad, a little sadly.

Most of Sector V signed in disappointment. Even though they were all working together, there was still eighteen other contestants, so any extra help, would've been highly valued. Nigel however, had a different opinion.

"I think it's for the best," said Nigel.

"Why's that?" asked Abigail, as the rest of Sector V, turned to face Nigel.

"Guys, we all agreed, that we needed to show the world, that there are still people who believe in the Kids Next Door. How can we do that, if we accept help from our enemies? If we can go out there and win this, without any help from adult villains, it'll make our rebellion greater. So, if I'm honest, I'm actually glad, that Chad's parents and Fanny's father, refuse to help," stated Nigel.

Everyone in the room, including Fanny and Chad, nodded in agreement.

"You know, there's a reason you've always made a great leader. You always know what to say," said Rachel happily.

"Thanks Rachel," said Nigel. "Also Chad, now that you're back, I think it's about time we get back to sparing. You said we were going to have a big match today, but you were taking so long, I'd thought you'd chickened out."

"Two things Nigel. One, I was trying to help you. And two, you seem pretty confident, for a guy who hasn't beaten me in a sparring match this whole month," said Chad smiling.

"Well then, shall we start?" asked Nigel.

"We shall," said Chad, who went to change into more appropriate fighting attire.

Chad and Nigel, had been sparing nearly every day, since Nigel had arrived at Villains Capital. Unknown to everyone, Nigel was doing this, because he felt defeating Chad, was the biggest obstacle, he needed to overcome, before he could gain the confidence he needed, to win the Games Next Door. He had defeated Chad in the past, but that was years ago and unlike Nigel, Chad had been able to spend the last five years, improving his abilities and Nigel had been unable to win, any of their current fights. Nigel had a feeling, that no one could ever be properly prepared for the Games Next Door, but he felt this was the best way he could prepare. It may have also been, the final opportunity he would get to defeat Chad, because the Games Next Door, were only a few days away. In no more than five minutes, Chad and Nigel stood at opposite ends of the training arena, while the rest of the people present, except for Abigail, who was acting as the referee, watched from the side lines. Although no one knew Nigel's true motives, they could all tell he desperately wanted to defeat Chad. For some reason, no one questioned Nigel's motives, because they knew, that at the end of the day, it had to do with winning, the Games Next Door.

"On my mark, the fight will begin," announced Abigail. "And fight."

Chad and Nigel charged at each other, almost immediately. Nigel was the first to attack, by throwing a punch, which Chad managed to block. Chad then tried to retaliate, by throwing a punch of his own, which Nigel was unable to block, and it hit him square in the face. The punch to Nigel's face hurt, but he needed to stay focused, if he wanted to defeat Chad. Having gained a quick upper hand, Chad continued to throw punches, however unlike his first punch, Nigel actually managed to block the new ones, that were descending upon him. Nigel knew he couldn't win this fight, if he simply stayed on the defence and would have to attack sooner or later. Nigel just needed to find an opening, which would leave Chad vulnerable. After what seemed like ages, Nigel finally found his opening. After blocking a particular punch, Nigel found that Chad's torso, was currently unguarded. Nigel took this chance, as he feared he might not get another. He punched Chad in the stomach, as hard as he could, hoping this could help him gain the upper hand. To Nigel's good fortune it had. Chad found himself winded, by Nigel's attack, giving Nigel the opportunity, he needed to fight back. Nigel landed another punch on Chad, then a kick, then another kick, then another punch. Even after Chad had recovered, from the punch to the stomach, he was still finding it difficult to fight back, as Nigel was barely giving him time to retaliate. Nigel was also doing his best, to ensure he didn't give Chad any openings, because doing so, could result in another loss for Nigel.

While all this was happening, the rest of the spectators, just watched in amazement, while the two young men fought.

"Wow, I think this may be the hardest, either of them has fought all month," said Rachel in amazement.

"I have a feeling they could defeat me, even if we were fighting in the dark," said Sonya, which was again, another theory no one wanted to test.

"I just hope Nigel doesn't hurt himself, because if he does, he won't last two seconds when the games begin," added Hoagie, in a worried tone.

"I think he'll be fine Hoagie. After everything he went through in the Kids Next Door, a simple sparing match is nothing," said Maurice.

"Still though, we wouldn't want all our hard work to be for nothing," said Cree.

"Oh he's fine. Common Numbuh 1, kick his cruddy butt," yelled Wally.

The fight went on for at least another twenty minutes, but for Chad and Nigel, it felt like hours. Although Nigel had maintained the upper hand, it didn't take too long, for Chad to gain his footing and take the upper hand back. From here, it started to alternate, between who seemed to be winning. Chad would gain dominance, but before long, Nigel would gain dominance, before quickly losing it again. The fight got so intense, that the spectators, honestly thought, it could go either way. Eventually however, the two started to tire and everyone could tell, that the fight, would soon come to an end. Who was going to win however, was a mystery. Eventually, Chad made a decision, that would cost him the fight. Chad threw a punch, that narrowly missed Nigel's large football shaped head. Nigel took this opportunity, to grab Chad's arm, with both hands and throw him over his shoulder. Chad landed on the ground hard and Nigel took the opportunity, to grab Chad by the neck and put him in a head lock, which shut of his windpipe. Chad started finding it hard to breath, and he was unable to fight back, or break free of Nigel's hold. Chad had a feeling, this fight was over.

"I give up, I give up," said Chad weakly from lack of air.

Nigel let Chad go and he fell to the ground gasping for air.

"Nigel wins," announced Abigail, as the spectators cheered.

Sector V, along with Cree, Maurice and Sonya, went to congratulate Nigel, while Professor XXXL, went to see if Chad was alright. Everyone shook Nigel's hand and patted him on the back, because they knew, that defeating Chad in a fight, was no small feat.

"I gotta say Nigel, for a guy who was completely rusty when he arrived, you've definitely come a long way," said Cree.

"Don't sound so surprised Cree. If there's one thing Nigel's always been good at, its exceeding expectations," said Rachel.

"I gotta say though Nigel, had the KND survived until you were thirteen, you would've definitely become a great teen operative," said Maurice proudly.

Having gotten his breath back, Chad and Professor XXXL, re-joined the group.

"Gotta hand it to you Nigel. I wasn't expecting that. But then again, you are one of only two operatives, that was ever able to defeat me, in one on one combat," said Chad, looking over at Wally, the only other operative that defeated him.

"Thanks Chad," said Nigel, as he and Chad shook each other's hands.

"But Nigel, why have you been so obsessed with defeating Chad? You've been obsessing over it for the past month," stated Sonya curiously.

"I agree, you seemed to be a little obsessed with kicking my butt. Is this because of how I treated you when I became a teen operative? I know I was a bit harsh, but I was undercover. I know I was also angry at you, for taking that promotion for the Galactic KND away from me, which now that I think about it, is actually way worse, considering they wanted to blow up our planet, but I'm sorry ok," stated Chad.

"Chad, it has nothing to do with that. If you want the truth, when we fought at that fake treaty and I defeated you, it was honestly my greatest achievement in combat. Never in my life, did I believe I would ever dominate the greatest KND operative in a fight. So regardless of how bad that day was, I still consider it to be the day, where I accomplished one of my greatest achievements. That's why, I've been training so hard to defeat you again, because I couldn't confidently compete in the Games Next Door, unless I was able to fight at the same level, I fought at when I was an operative!" explained Nigel.

"So, you're not angry about my attitude from all those years ago?" asked Chad, wanting to make sure.

"Oh no, that's water under the bridge," said Nigel.

"Cool," said Chad.

"Well, regardless of whether you felt confident to compete, Abby was ready to follow you to the very end," said Abigail proudly.

The rest of Sector V nodded in agreement, but just then, Hoagie realised they'd forgotten something crucial.

"Guys, we haven't done any strategic planning. All we've done, was get our skills up and build our weapons," said Hoagie, in a worried tone.

"Oh come on Numbuh 2, I know our upcoming situation looks bad, but we almost always got through our missions, because Numbuh 1, always came up with a brilliant plan… OH NO, WE HAVE NO PLAN, WE'RE DOOMED," shrieked Kuki suddenly.

At that moment, everyone started to panic a little, but stopped, when to their surprise Nigel started laughing.

"Numbuh 1, this isn't the time to be laughing," said Wally seriously.

"Guys, do you honestly think, I haven't done my part of the job," said Nigel sounding a little amused.

"What do you mean?" asked Rachel curiously.

"After we reunited as Sector V, I had a feeling, we'd reassume the same roles we took, when we were still operatives. The role for me, being the leader, who came up with the plans. Not only that, seeing Numbuh 2, working so passionately on our weapons, I knew I needed to put the same level of passion, into devising a plan," stated Nigel.

"So, you've been working on a plan for us to survive the game?" asked Abigail.

"Almost every night since we arrived. Now listen closely," said Nigel, and he told them his plan for the upcoming Games Next Door.

* * *

**Well that was my longest chapter so far. I just hope it wasn't boring. Please leave a comment to let me know what you thought. Also feel free to suggest ways I could improve this chapter, because again, writing fights isn't my specialty. Thanks for reading more is coming.**


	9. Chapter 8 - Contestant Interviews

**Chapter 8 – Contestant Interviews**

**Welcome to chapter 8 of the Games Next Door. I'm happy I was able to get this one out a lot more quickly. Can't say all chapters will be this quick, I'm sorry to say, but I'll do my best. Just a heads up, their will be a few hits to some other contestants in this story. I try to be subtle, but I never am, enjoy.**

* * *

The evening before the Games Next Door would begin, all of Sector V sat in Nigel's room, going over their plan, one last time.

"Ok everyone, now remember, when the games begin, there'll be a big rush to get one of the many weapons, spread around the centre of the arena. Let's hope this game starts, like the previous Games Next Door's and we'll all be in a circle, with the other contestants, with the surrounding arena being a forest. Don't waste time finding a weapon, they don't necessarily have to be the weapons, created by Hoagie and Professor XXXL. Pick up the closest weapon, you can find. If another contestant, does pick up one of our weapons, they'll be unable to use them, thanks to the biometric scanners. If this happens, we should take this opportunity, to take them out and take the weapon from them. That way, we can take out contestants early and obtain more powerful weapons, at the same time. After the rush for weapons is over, and the weaker contestants have been eliminated, we break up into groups of two!" explained Nigel. "Now, does everyone remember their groups?"

"Numbuh 5 and I are one team," stated Hoagie.

"I'm with you Nigel," stated Rachel.

"Right, um, who I'm I with again?" asked Wally.

Abigail slapped her hand to her forehead. "There's only one other person you can pair up with fool."

"Oh right, I'm with Numbuh 3," said Wally. "Also, could you repeat the first part of the plan again?"

Everyone else in the room, let out a load groan, but Nigel agreed to go through the first part again. This time he went a bit slower, in the hopes that Wally, would fully understand.

"Ok, does everyone, understand, the plan, now?" asked Nigel.

"Yes," said everyone else in unison.

"Good. Now remember, we're in groups of two, according to who came from which district, to look less suspicious. If we stayed in a group of six or teamed up with people who weren't from our district, they may catch on more quickly, that we're staging a rebellion. That's why Numbuh's 3 and 4 are paired together, why Numbuh's 5 and 2 are paired together and why Numbuh 362 and I, are working together," stated Nigel, while everyone nodded in agreement. "Now, after we split into teams, we head into the surrounding arena, and try to take out the other contestants, one by one. Remember though, there's always a possibility, that other contestants will team up as well, to try and take us out and considering we believe that there's a conspiracy going, I'd say the chances of it happening, are far greater. If we want to win this game, we all have to work as a team. A team that's even stronger, than the one we had six years ago. Do you think, we can do that?"

Everyone again nodded in agreement, but Kuki, still had something she wanted to say.

"But, many of the contestants this year use to be our friends. What if we find ourselves, unable to hurt them?" asked Kuki sadly.

"I've thought about that Numbuh 3. I'm aware, that there may be contestants, we don't want to hurt. That's why I recommend this. When we come face to face with another contestant, we try and reason with them. Maybe let them in, on what we're doing and ask if they'll join. If they say yes, then I say we let them in on our rebellion. That being said, there's still a high chance they'll say no, as the entire meaning of this game, has been to punish us, for our previous stand against adults, which has led many former operatives, to now believe the KND was a mistake. We have to remember, why we're doing this rebellion, to show the world, that the KND wasn't a mistake. Therefore, if a contestant says no, we'll have to regretfully take them out. I know that sounds harsh, but we have no other option," stated Nigel.

"Don't worry Nigel, we all knew this competition, would be both physically and emotionally challenging. But no matter what happens, we're with you till the very end," said Rachel, in a reassuring tone.

"Thanks Rachel," said Nigel smiling.

Hoagie however, needed to ask something else. Everyone else, wanted to ask the same question, but as Nigel's oldest friend, Hoagie felt it was his responsibility.

"Nigel, are you sure you're ok with this?" asked Hoagie.

"What do you mean?" asked Nigel confused.

"Nigel, we saw the rest of the contestants, on our first day in the capital. You may not have said anything, but we all know, there's one contestant, you really don't want to face. Will you be able to stick to this decision, should you two, have to face each other?" asked Hoagie, in a serious tone.

"I know who you're talking about and you're right, fighting that person, would be painful, but I'm willing to take that chance and take them out. That I swear," answered Nigel, just as seriously as Hoagie.

From Nigel's tone, everyone could tell, he was deadly serious, even if he didn't seem happy about it. Suddenly, there was a knock-on Nigel's door. Nigel got up and went to answer it. On the other side, was Fanny, who stormed in, without being granted entry.

"What the hell are ya all doing?" asked Fanny angrily.

"What?" asked Wally confused.

"You're all supposed to be getting ready, for the pre-game interviews," answered Fanny angrily.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that was today. We get to wear pretty dresses and have makeovers," said Kuki with glee.

"Well you won't be getting any of that, if you don't get your butts downstairs. I'd hurry if I were you, because if you don't get down there in twenty minutes, you'll be disqualified, and all your hard work will be for nothing," said Fanny.

Everyone got up in a rush and headed back to their respective rooms, to take quick showers, before heading downstairs. They'd been told about two weeks ago, that they had to participate in compulsory interviews, before the beginning of the games. If they refused to comply, they would be disqualified. One would think, this would give the contestants a free ticket out of competing, but they'd also been told, that this disqualification, counted as an official elimination. Meaning if they didn't comply, they would be Delightfulized and forced to remain in Villains Capital, forever. During this announcement, each contestant, had also had their measurements taken, to ensure the clothes they wore for the interviews, would fit. In less than ten minutes, Sector V emerged from their rooms and headed downstairs. Once they got downstairs, they were assigned to different groups of people, who would do their hair and help them get dressed. Being bald, Nigel was done remarkably quickly. The only hair they had to deal with, was shaving the teenage stubble, present on his face. He emerged, wearing a simple black suit and tie, with a red dress shirt underneath, along with dress shoes, which to Nigel's surprise were, oddly comfortable. Wally was the next to exit and Hoagie followed shortly after. Both had had their hair combed, to the point that Hoagie's hair was no longer messy, and Wally no longer appeared to have a bowl cut. They were also wearing suits and ties, like the one's worn by Nigel, but Wally's shirt was orange, while Hoagie's was blue. Hoagie had also had his goggles removed, which Nigel felt, was because, they would be deemed inappropriate, for a televised interview. Nigel had never seen the two get so dressed up before. He thought they looked nice, but when he saw their hair, he couldn't help but laugh, because neither of them were known for combing their hair. Nigel's laugh caused both Wally and Hoagie, to produce rather angry looks.

Nigel went to say something, but they interrupted him, by both angrily saying, "Don't even start." Nigel decided to oblige and said nothing.

The boys had to wait awhile, for the girls to return. What they saw, when the girls did emerge, took them all by shock. Each of them, had their hair done up in a different style, and they were all wearing different, expensive looking dresses. Kuki's dress was the same shade of green, that she usually wore as a child, however, unlike the baggy shirt she often wore, one could see, not only her hands, but also her arms. Abigail wore a dress with a similar design, but it was dark blue. She had also, for obvious reasons, had her trademark red cap removed. As for Rachel, her dress was also blue, but was a lighter, more turquoise colour and her hair, had been done up in a way, that caused Nigel to uncontrollably stare at her. In fact, all the boys, couldn't help, but stare at the young beauties, that stood before for them.

"Wow, you girls look… Lovely," said Hoagie, trying desperately to hide the fact, that he was blushing, especially when he looked at Abigail.

"Yeah, you don't look, to bad," said Wally, trying to sound confident, but becoming incredibly nervous, when looking at Kuki.

"Oh, stop downplaying it guys. You all look beautiful," said Nigel, as all three girls, smiled at the compliments.

"Yeah, well you fools don't look half bad yourselves," said Abigail, cheekily.

"We'd better get to the interview, they'll be starting soon," stated Rachel, and they all left.

They all headed out of the Hotel and joined the rest of the contestants. They were then told, to get in different cars, by the Ice Cream Men, still acting as armed guards, after which, they were to be driven to a studio, where a popular villain's talk show was filmed. Once they arrived, they excited the cars and were led inside, by the Ice Cream Men. They stopped in front of a door, which was the entrance to the room, where they would individually, be doing their interviews.

"Stand in pairs of two, according to which district you came from. District One first and each consecutive district, goes in after. Girls on the left, boys on the right," said one of the Ice Cream Men.

The contestants did as they were told, and they all stood in a line. Sector V stood at the very end, with Wally and Kuki, standing closest to the front, followed by Abigail and Hoagie, with Rachel and Nigel, standing at the back.

"Good. Show starts in five minutes and you can watch the start of the show, on the screens above," said the same Ice Cream Man, who pointed to the televisions, displayed above the entrance.

"I don't know if it's a good or bad thing, that we're last in line," whispered Nigel to Rachel, who nodded.

"Hey, competitors from District Twelve, no talking," ordered the Ice Cream Man, after which Nigel ensured his mouth remain shut.

Within five minutes, the televisions above the entrance, switched on. What the contestants saw, was a rather short man, dressed in medieval clothing, who Nigel immediately recognised, as one of Robin Food's Hungry Men. More specifically, the Hungry Man Little Juan.

"Good evening citizens of Villains Capital, welcome to the pre-game interviews for the Games Next Door, which as always, will be done, by our very own, Robin Food," announced Little Juan.

At that moment, the villain known as Robin Food, entered the stage, joined by a bunch of other men, dressed in medieval clothing. Nigel recognised them immediately, as Robin Food's band of Hungry Men. Robin Food went over to Little Juan and addressed the crowd.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. For those who don't know, this show is hosted by none other than," began Robin Food, and the song Nigel heard all those years ago, in the Gallagher Elementary School cafeteria, started playing, and the Hungry Men started singing.

_"__Robin Food, Robin Food, not your average thieving dude. With his band of hungry men, he comes to school at noon and then. He robs from the young (and the rude). And gives to the old (Oh, how shrewd). (at the old folks home) (Oh, nice dude!). Robin Food. Yo-Ho!"_

"Now, let us welcome, the contestants, for the fifth annual, Games Next Door," announced Robin Food and the doors in front of the contestants, swung open.

The contestants started walking in pairs, as their names and district, were individually called. In no time at all, it was Sector V's turn.

"From District Ten, Kuki Sanban and Wallabee Beatles," called Robin Food and Kuki and Wally, entered the room.

Shortly after, Robin Food made the statement. "From District Eleven, Abigail Lincoln and Hoagie Gilligan Jr." Abigail and Hoagie entered.

"And finally, from District Twelve, Rachel McKenzie and Nigel Uno," called Robin Food, as Nigel and Rachel, joined the rest of the contestants.

As Rachel and Nigel, walked through the room towards the stage, where the rest of the contestants were, they couldn't help, but look at the surrounding audience. They immediately saw, all the villains, they once had to face, like Count Spankulot, Common Cold, Mr Fizz, Nightbrace, Crazy Cat Lady and many, many more. To their biggest surprise, the Toiletnator was also there. Nigel also saw villains, he didn't recognise, but had a feeling, that they had all been villains to the Kids Next Door, at some point. They also spotted Professor XXXL, who gave them a look, that simply said, 'don't make a scene'. They could also see, Chad, Fanny, Maurice, Cree and Sonya, sitting together in the crowd. In no time at all, Nigel and Rachel, reached the stage and took their place, along with the rest of the contestants.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the contestants, for the fifth annual, Games Next Door," announced Robin food and the audience clapped.

"Now, if the contestants could please head backstage, you'll all be called out individually for your interview," announced Robin Food.

The contestants were led backstage, by a few Hungry Men, who reminded them to stay put, until they were called out. One by one, the contestants were called out, to have an interview, with the female of the district going first and the male following immediately after. After the interview was finished, they were instructed to return to the entrance, of the studio and wait. Sector V were quite saddened, by what many of the contestants said during their interviews. Most interviews followed the general trend, of contestants introducing themselves and explaining what their life was like, in their district, followed by, how they planned to win. What saddened Sector V the most however, was that nearly every contestant, declared that the Kids Next Door was a mistake and they would gladly take down their former comrades. Nigel was particularly saddened, when a certain contestant from District Five, entered to give an interview. Although he did his best to hide it, Sector V could clearly see, that Nigel was saddened by the prospect, of fighting this contestant. After what seemed like forever, the male contestant of District Nine, left the room to be interviewed. During this interview, Sector V heard a noise, coming from another entrance, to the backstage room. They were worried, that it might be someone trying to sabotage them, but when the door opened, it was simply Professor XXXL, along with Cree, Maurice and Sonya.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Nigel confused.

"We thought we'd wish you guys good luck and remind you, not to reveal anything about your actual plan," said Maurice, as they walked over to join Sector V.

"Are you guys even allowed back here?" asked Rachel.

"Normally no, but that's another thing, we have to thank the Professor for," answered Cree, gesturing to the now feathered Professor.

"What do you mean?" asked Abigail.

"Well, after the female contestant for District Nine, came out to do her interview, these three decided they needed to head backstage, to provide extra support. I saw them leave and had a feeling this might turn ugly, so I decided to follow them. Once they got to the backstage entrance, they were forbidden entrance, by the guards. I tried reasoning with them, by telling them, they just wanted to wish their fellow district members good luck, but they wouldn't budge. I then suggested that I go in with them, to ensure they didn't try anything rebellious. They decided, that was enough, to allow them entrance. I might not like it, but you'll be thankful to know, I'm still well respected amongst the villains," stated Professor XXXL.

"You got that right. Where's Fanny and Chad?" asked Abigail, noticing they were missing.

"We decided, that it would look too suspicious, if they came with us, so they're still in the audience," answered Maurice.

With Sector V's questions out of the way, they had a quick discussion, on what they needed to do. It was established immediately, that no one was to reveal Sector V's true plan, and they needed to give off the impression, that they all intended to win the games, individually, like all the other contestants. They also needed to ensure, they all had different answers, to the questions Robin Food may ask them, lie if necessary and only tell the truth, if they believed it wouldn't reveal their true plan. That being said, Rachel had this question to ask.

"Considering there's still a very high chance we could lose, would it be wrong to reveal something, that's been weighing on us for a long time, if a specific question is asked?" asked Rachel.

"I don't think so. Why?" asked Cree curiously.

"No reason," said Rachel.

While this was happening, Nigel noticed that Sonya had left the conversation and was deeply immersed, with the interview, of the male contestant of District Nine. Nigel walked over to her and quickly saw, that she was crying. Nigel completely understood why and knew it would be very difficult for her, to watch this contestant be defeated. Sadly, he had to be, if Sector V were to succeed.

"Are you alright Sonya?" asked Nigel.

"Yes, I'm fine. I may not like it, but I've accepted what has to happen," said Sonya, wiping her tears on her arm.

"I'm sorry Sonya. I'm so sorry," said Nigel,

"Thankyou," said Sonya, continuing to watch the interview.

Before long, the male contestant from District Nine, finished his interview and exited through the same exit, as the other contestants.

"Now, the female contestant from District Ten, Kuki Sanban," announced Robin Food, on the monitor.

Kuki headed for the stage, to begin the interviews of Sector V.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I hope it was enjoyable. Again I'd say my hints at some contestants weren't exactly subtle, but feel free to guess anyway, via either PM or review. Please also let me know what was good and what could be improved. Thanks again for reading. More is to come.**


	10. Chapter 9 - Rachel's Confession

**Chapter 9 – Rachel's Confession**

**Thank you so much for waiting. I'd like to present chapter 9 of The Games Next Door. This chapter will focus mainly on the interviews of Sector V, in a similar sense to the interviews in the Hunger Games. I hope it was worth the wait.**

* * *

Kuki came onto the stage, and sat down, in a chair next to Robin Food.

"So Miss Sanban, how does it feel, being a contestant, for the fifth annual, Games Next Door?" asked Robin Food.

Kuki looked at the crowd and said, "Well, both sad and exciting."

"Really? How so?" asked Robin Food curiously.

"I don't really like, that I have to fight my old comrades, but at the same time, it's been good seeing everyone," answered Kuki.

"I see. Now if I'm correct, you volunteered, for your younger sister Mushi?" asked Robin Food.

"Yeah that's right. I couldn't let poor Mushi play in these games, she's only eleven. I'll admit, our relationship was a little damaged, after she killed my Posh Party Rainbow Monkey, but after the villains took over, we managed to heal it. We discovered, that in order to survive, the whole family had to stick together. So, although the poverty's been bad, I do thank it, for helping me and Mushi patch things up," answered Kuki, in a sincere and surprisingly optimistic tone.

"Well, I'd say that's rather admirable. Not only have you proven yourself, to be a caring older sister, but you've also proven, people can remain optimistic, when times get tough," stated Robin Food. "On another note, what do you think your chances are of winning?"

"Well, I haven't really thought to greatly about it. I just know, that if I go out there and do my best, while also knowing that Rainbow Monkeys are watching over me, I'm sure to win," answered Kuki, sounding remarkably confident.

"Well, don't we have a confident contestant. Give it up for Kuki Sanban everyone," said Robin Food, and claps were heard from the crowd.

Kuki stood up, took a bow and went to join the other contestants.

"Now, the male contestant from District Ten, Wallabee Beatles," announced Robin Food.

In no time at all Wally, entered the stage and took the seat, where Kuki had recently sat.

"So Wallabee, how does it feel, being here in the capital?" asked Robin Food.

"Well let me tell ya, I'm starting to think being in the Kids Next Door was a cruddy mistake. If I'd known being a villain, would've allowed me to live here, instead of that District Ten dump, I'd have betrayed the Kids Next Door years ago," lied Wally, hoping the audience would buy it.

"My My, it would appear, we have a yet another contestant, who's realised the error of his ways," said Robin Food, who was completely fooled. "And here I was told, you were one of the less intelligent operatives."

"Well even I'm smart enough to see, that being a villain would've been better. Anyone who can't see that, is clearly more stupid then me," argued Wally.

"Indeed. Do you think this realisation, will help you win the Games?" asked Robin Food.

"Nah, I'm just dying to kick some butt. I've been stuck working as a Farm Hand for the past five years, and haven't had a chance, to even punch something for ages. So honestly, I'm grateful I was selected, because if I'm gonna go down, at least I'll get to go down fighting," exclaimed Wally, while continually lying.

"Well, we definitely have an eager one here. What would you say your chances are of winning?" asked Robin Food, getting more and more intrigued.

"No Idea, I was never good at cruddy math, always got a triple F minus. But if there was one useful thing, that I did learn from the Kids Next Door, it was how to kick the butts, of cruddy teenagers, so I think winning, will be a piece of cake," said Wally confidently.

"Well confidence is always useful when playing games, and you might just be the most confident contestant we've seen," stated Robin Food. "Citizens of Villains Capital, I give you, Wallabee Beatles, from District Ten."

The crowd once again clapped, as Wally got up from his seat and left the stage. Unlike Kuki, he didn't give a bow. Backstage, the remaining members of Sector V, couldn't help, but be impressed at Wally's performance.

"I gotta say, Numbuh 4 may be a smarter than we thought," stated Nigel.

"Yeah, Numbuh 5 thought he was the most likely to ruin the plan," stated Abigail.

"Speaking of ruining plans, maybe don't refer to yourself as Numbuh 5. I know you often talk in first person, but it might make them suspicious," said Cree in a concerned voice.

"Cree I know, Abby's not stupid," stated Abigail.

"I'm sorry, I'm just worried about you," said Cree.

"I know Cree, but don't worry. I'll be fine," said Abigail, in a reassuring voice, as she hugged her sister.

From the monitor, they heard Robin Food announce, "Up next, the female contestant from District Eleven, Abigail Lincoln."

"Well, I guess it's Abby's turn. Let's do this," said Abigail, as she entered the stage, and took the seat next to Robin Food.

"Well now, isn't this a treat. If I'm not mistaken, you were the last Supreme Leader, of the Kids Next Door," stated Robin Food amused.

"Yeah that's right," answered Abigail bluntly.

"Well, looks like the contestants this year will have their work cut out for them. As a former Supreme Leader, would you say your chances of winning, are better than the other contestants?" asked Robin Food curiously.

"Not necessarily. While it's true, that Abby was considered one of the best fighters in the Kids Next Door, being Supreme Leader, during the organisation's final year, meant I was usually kept away from the front line, and the long work hours, didn't leave much time for training, so Abby wouldn't be surprised, if her skills have diminished a little. Not only that, many of the contestants this year, were excellent Kids Next Door operatives, so I honestly think, it could be anyone's game this year," answered Abigail honestly.

"Well, it should also be mentioned, that your sister, was the very first victor. For all we know, winning runs in the family," stated Robin Food.

"Abby wouldn't say that. Cree, who had recently been banished from the Teen Ninja's at that time, was still a fresh fighter, when she was selected to play. I haven't been in a real fight, since the galactic invasion," said Abigail, hiding her secrete training.

"Yes, that is unfortunate, the skill set of the contestants, has arguably diminished over the last five years, let's hope that doesn't eventually make the games boring," stated Robin Food, as the crowd laughed. "This must be extra hard for your though Abigail."

"Why's that?" asked Abigail.

"If I'm not mistaken, your whole team, the great Sector V, is here to compete this year. We've already talked to Kuki Sanban and Wallabee Beetles, known then, as Numbuh's 3 and 4, and we'll soon be hearing from your other team members, Numbuh's 1 and 2. How do you feel, about fighting your old teammates?" asked Robin Food.

"It saddens me, that I have to fight them, but my family needs my help, and family comes first," said Abigail, hiding the planned rebellion.

"Well, it's good to see, that fighting your old teammates, won't prevent you from fighting to your fullest. Kind of coincidental your all here though. I never would've thought, that an entire team, would be reunited by these games," stated Robin Food truthfully.

"Well that's the crazy thing about the luck of the draw. You never know what may happen," said Abigail, hiding her suspicious.

"True, I have one more question for you Abigail," said Robin Food.

"What's that?" asked Abigail curiously.

"Do your regret your time in the Kids Next Door? Do you regret, that had you followed the same path as your sister, you may have been allowed to reside in Villains Capital, and neither of you, would have had to compete?" asked Robin Food, clearly trying to antagonise her.

Abigail had a feeling, that this was a question she needed to answer honestly.

"In short no. While it's true, that my actions, have landed my family in poor living conditions, Abby stood up for what Abby believed in, and I don't think, I could ever hate myself for doing that. Regardless though, I now know I need to do right by my family. Which is why I plan to go out their tomorrow, fight to the best of my ability, and hopefully become, the second victor, in my family."

"Well, although we don't agree with your past actions, I think it's rather admirable, that you're so persistent with your goals. It's also good to see, that those goals are now for a better cause. Let's hope your persistence, pays of tomorrow," said Robin Food, in a rather congratulatory voice. "Good luck Abigail Lincoln."

"Thank you," stated Abigail honestly.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the female contestant, from District Eleven," announced Robin Food.

The applause for Abigail, was much softer. It was clear, that the people in the crowd, didn't like how Abigail, was less broken, then some of the other contestants. Despite all this, Abigail left the stage, without another word.

"Now, the male tribute from District Eleven and another member of Sector V, Hoagie Gilligan Junior," announced Robin Food, as Hoagie entered the stage and took his seat.

"My, my your looking very good, especially considering what you used to look like," stated Robin Food, noticing Hoagie's, now very slim appearance.

"What can I say, ladies dig thin guys," boasted Hoagie.

"Indeed, that being said however, would you mind, if we quickly showed an old photo," asked Robin Food.

"Uh, I guess not," said Hoagie, unsure as to what they were planning.

Suddenly, a projector screen started lowering from the ceiling, and it was illuminated with a photo of Hoagie, from his days in the Kids Next Door.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Hoagie Gilligan, age ten," announced Robin Food.

The crowd couldn't help but laugh at how fat Hoagie had once been.

"Where'd you get that?" asked Hoagie, feeling a little embarrassed.

"We have our resources," answered Robin Food, but Hoagie wasn't fully satisfied with that answer. "Anyway, onto the questions. Is it true, that you also volunteered for a younger sibling? In this case, your younger brother, Tommy?"

"Well, I'd be the worst big brother in the world if I didn't. Not only that, I would've gotten a huge cane beating from my grandma," stated Hoagie.

"Ah yes, I remember your grandmother. How's she doing?" asked Robin Food curiously.

"Well if you thought she was cranky before, the great decrease in food and tapioca pudding, has made her ten times as cranky. Having said this, I now realise, I'm probably in for a huge cane bashing, if I win and make it home. I just hope she isn't watching this," said Hoagie nervously, as the audience laughed.

**Meanwhile at the Gilligan, house in District Eleven**

"Well I am watching, and your right, you will be getting the cane if you every make it home," said Lydia, as she watched the interviews, with her daughter Betty and grandson Tommy.

"Mum please, Hoagie may not make it back and he needs our support," said Betty Gilligan, trying to calm her mother.

"Ah so what, it's not like he's gonna die and besides, if he doesn't come back, it means more food for me. And if he does win, more food for me and I get to beat him. So, the way I see it, it's a win win scenario," stated Lydia.

Tommy said nothing, while he continued to watch his brothers' interview. Eventually he spoke up, by saying.

"I hope he comes back. He took my place, so I wouldn't have to compete. So, if anyone deserves to win, its Hoagie."

**Back in Villains capital**

"I'd ask why you don't just put your grandmother in a retirement home again, but I'm guessing you can't afford one, given your current living conditions," stated Robin Food.

"No, we can't, and I have a feeling, even if I do win the games, she'll remain living with us, for the rest of her life. But in these times, I'd say it's important, for a family to stick together" said Hoagie.

"Speaking of the games," said Robin Food, changing the subject. "How do you think, you will fare. You were an excellent piolet, arguably one of the best in the Kids Next Door. Dubbed by many, to be the King Of The Sky. But in these games, you fight on the ground. Do you think, this lowers your chances of victory?"

"Maybe, but I also had a lot of experience in the field. I not only flew planes, I built weapons, I built vehicles and I actively engaged in many ground battles. Therefore, although the sky is my preferred place of battle, I'm still a forced to be reckoned with, when on the ground. Not only that, I feel being a 2x4 specialist, will give me an even bigger advantage," boasted Hoagie confidently.

"Oh, and why's that?" asked Robin Food curiously.

"Well, with the many weapons and other pieces of 2x4 technology, spread across the arena, I recon I could make myself a makeshift jet back," answered Hoagie.

"Now that would be fun to watch. I don't believe anyone's even attempted that," stated Robin Food, impressed by Hoagie's unofficial promise, to put on a good show.

"Not only that, but it would ensure, I put myself in my comfort zone, giving myself an advantage over the other contestants," stated Hoagie.

"Any other ideas, of how to apply your technological skills to the games?" asked Robin Food curiously.

"Well, if I can get the right tools and enough weapons, I'm sure I could combine certain weapons, to make them more powerful, or I could dismantle additional weapons, to ensure, that even if another contestant steals a weapon from me, it'll be completely useless," answered Hoagie, sounding very confident.

"Well, it's good to see, that not only are you confident about your chances, but you also aim, to put on a good show, for all the viewers," stated Robin Food. He then looked to the audience and said. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Hoagie Gilligan Junior, of District Eleven."

The crowd cheered again, as Hoagie stood up and took a bow. Like his other three teammates before him, he left the stage, and went to join the other contestants.

"Now, for our final female contestant. Taking a break from Sector V, but being presented, with another Kids Next Door Supreme Leader, ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, Rachel McKenzie," announced Robin Food.

Back stage, Rachel was about to walk onto the stage, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw Nigel.

"Good luck Rachel, remember be careful," warned Nigel.

"Don't worry Nigel, I'll be fine. Remember, I was the best spy in the KND, I think I can handle, faking an interview," said Rachel, in a reassuring voice.

"Either way, good luck," repeated Nigel.

"Thanks," said Rachel, and she left to do her interview.

Rachel entered the stage, and took the seat, that all the contestants had.

"Now, this really is a special treat, we have not one, but two, former Supreme Leaders competing. I'd put my money, on this being the most exiting Games Next Door, we've ever had," announced Robin Food, as the crowd silently agreed. He then turned to Rachel and asked. "As a former Supreme Leader, what would you say your chances are at winning?"

"Well, I've seen the competition this year and I have to say, there are a lot of excellent former operatives competing. I have a feeling, Abigail from District Eleven, will present the biggest challenge," stated Rachel.

"Why do you say that, because she was also a Supreme Leader?" asked Robin Food, curiously.

"Yes and no. Abigail was an excellent leader, but she was also an excellent fighter. Probably one of the best I've ever seen. Even if she had no weapons at her disposal, I bet she could still make it to the end, and claim victory," stated Rachel.

"Do you feel, she will prevent you from winning?" asked Robin Food.

"She may be my biggest competition, but even she can't stop me," stated Rachel, with a very arrogant tone.

"Oh, and why's that?" asked Robin Food.

"I'll admit, Abigail's strategic abilities are on par with mine. I'll even admit that her abilities as a fighter, exceed my own. But there is one thing, which I beat everyone in," said Rachel.

"What's that?" asked Robin Food.

"Stealth. I was the best spy in the entire Kids Next Door. Whether it's light or dark, I can sneak up on any of these contestants, and take them out easily. So, I'd say this game, is as good as mine," said Rachel, sounding more arrogant than ever.

Backstage, Nigel was impressed. Although he knew that much of what Rachel was saying wasn't true, he was believing every word. He had a feeling, the same was true for the audience, and they had fallen for everything she said. Back on the stage, Robin Food, couldn't help, but praise Rachel's confidence.

"My, my, it appears we have a very strong and confident young lady, competing this year. I'll say it again, this might be the most exciting Games Next Door to date. I must also say, that this young woman, appears to be as deadly, as she is beautiful," said Robin Food.

"Well thank you," said Rachel, taking the compliment.

"That being said, I have to ask. Is there a special boy, waiting for you back home Rachel?" asked Robin Food.

Suddenly, Rachel's entire confident persona disappeared. She looked towards the crowd, who all appeared eager, for her to answer the question. Rachel didn't know what to say. Should she answer the question truthfully or continue to con the crowd. She eventually decided, on what to say.

"No not really," said Rachel, in a rather unconvincing tone.

"Well, I don't believe that for a second. A fine young lady like you, she could literally have anyone she wanted," stated Robin Food, and the entire crowd, appeared to nod in agreement.

Back stage, Nigel couldn't help, but agree, that what Rachel had said, was untrue. Everything she'd said at this point, sounded genuine, even though he knew it wasn't. Back on-stage, Rachel was feeling a little under pressure. Should she tell the truth? Was this the time for honesty? Rachel had a feeling, that everyone knew she was lying and decided, that maybe now, was the time for the truth. She also felt, this was something she needed to get out, because although she had a strong team on her side, there was still a chance, she wouldn't make it.

"Well, there is one boy. I've liked him for a long time. We were close during the Kids Next Door. Heck we became friends, while we were still cadets. I consider myself extremely lucky, that we were placed in the same district, but nothings ever happened. I don't think he's ever thought about me that way, and I wouldn't be surprised, if he never feels the same," answered Rachel honestly.

"Well, let me tell you something Rachel. If you go out there and win, he'll have to go out with you. He'd be a fool not too," stated Robin Food.

While this was going on, the other members of Sector V, continued to watch the broadcast, in their separate locations. They all couldn't help but wonder who Rachel was referring too. Nigel, Hoagie, Kuki and Wally, had no idea. Nigel was thinking of all the other male operatives, who had been placed in District Twelve, but he still had no clue. Abigail on the other hand, had a feeling, she knew exactly, who Rachel was talking about. Back on the stage, Rachel was seen shaking her head, at Robin Food's statement.

"You'd think winning would help, but in this case it won't," said Rachel.

"Why not?" asked Robin Food curiously.

"Because you'll be talking to him after me," confessed Rachel.

* * *

**Well that was my longest chapter yet. I need to work on making these shorter. Normally I'd say plot twist, but let's face it. If you've seen The Hunger Games, you saw this coming. I know in The Hunger Games, it was Peeta who confessed feelings for Katniss, and I was even going to have Nigel, be the one to confess originally, but I felt in the context of the Kids Next Door, it made more sense for Rachel to confess. On another note I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a review, to let me know what you think. Thanks for reading. See you next time.**


	11. Chapter 10 - The Last Interview

**Chapter 10 – The Last Interview**

**Well I'm back. Its been a while since my last update. Sorry about that, life's been pretty hectic, but I'm here now, and I present Chapter 10 of The Games Next Door. Here it is, the long anticipated final interview for the Games Next Door, where Nigel is forced to go onstage, after Rachel, just gave some rather surprising news. Enjoy. I hope I don't disappoint.**

* * *

"What?" said Wally, Kuki and Hoagie outload in unison, forgetting they needed to keep their allegiance a secret.

**The Uno Household, District Twelve**

"What?" said Mr and Mrs Uno in unison.

**The McKenzie Household, District Twelve**

"What?" said Harvey, as his parents remain silent

**Back in Villains Capital**

"What?" said Cree, Maurice, Sonya and Professor XXXL backstage.

The whole audience went completely silent upon hearing what Rachel said. While Hoagie, Kuki and Wally were shocked by this, Abigail was not surprised in the slightest. She had suspected this for years and had a feeling, this was also related to why Rachel eventually stepped down as supreme leader. Backstage, Nigel could hardly believe his ears.

On the stage, Robin Food managed to get over his shock, and continued the interview.

"Well that truly is unfortunate," said Robin Food.

"I know, but that's the luck of the draw," said Rachel, trying her best to remain calm.

"But it wasn't the luck of the draw. Not for Nigel Uno anyway. Didn't he volunteer?" asked Robin Food.

"Yes, for my younger brother, Harvey," answered Rachel.

"Ah yes, how sweet of him. Would be truly terrible, for a brother and sister to fight each other like this," stated Robin Food. "Would you say he did that, because he secretly likes you back?"

Rachel shook her head, once again.

"I wish that was the case, but no. On the train ride down, he told me, he did it, because siblings shouldn't be forced to fight each other," admitted Rachel.

"Well, either way, I'm sure it earned him extra brownie points," said Robin Food.

All Rachel did to answer this, was nod in agreement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Rachel McKenzie of District Twelve," said Robin Food and the audience clapped once more.

Backstage, Cree, Maurice, Sonya and Professor XXXL, were still getting over, what had just happened. Cree was the first to speak up.

"What the hell is Rachel doing. Saying stuff like that, could ruin everything," said a shocked Cree.

"Not necessarily, she hasn't said anything that reveals she's working with all of us, everything else she said, gave the impression, that she intends to fight, till she's the last contestant standing. The only people she's really put in danger, are Nigel and herself," stated Maurice, trying to calm Cree down.

"Well either way, she shouldn't be taking risks like that. You agree with me, don't you Nigel?" asked Cree, but Nigel didn't appear to be listening. He was still watching the monitor, which was showing Rachel leaving, to join the other contestants. He eventually gave the simple answer of.

"Uh, yeah, sure."

Sonya on the other hand, felt differently about the situation. If what Rachel said was genuine, she was honestly sympathetic.

"Maybe she decided it was a risk she was willing to take," interjected Sonya.

"What do you mean?" asked Cree, as they looked down at the younger girl.

"She asked if it would be bad idea, to reveal something, that's been weighing on her for a long time, if a specific question was asked. Maybe this was the question she meant," stated Sonya.

"Not only that, she asked it in consideration, of that there's still a chance they could lose, even though they're working as a team. Maybe she wanted to get it out, just in case they lose," said Maurice.

"You make a good point. But still, this puts Nigel in a very tough predicament. How's he supposed to respond to this," stated Cree.

"He'll have to be careful. If he does this wrong, it could make the situation worse," said Maurice.

"On the other hand. If he plays it right, he could greatly improve the situation," interjected Professor XXXL, who'd been thinking quietly to himself.

Professor XXXL, had a feeling, that if Nigel went out there, and claimed that he also had feelings for Rachel, and that these feelings, are what actually made him volunteer for Harvey, it could work in their favour. It could finally be, what they needed to get a sponsor. He could probably play the sympathy card even more, by saying that he'll willingly help Rachel get to end, and sacrifice himself, so she and her family can have a better life. This could finally help them get sponsors, because it would hopefully trick President Father, into thinking, that at least Nigel Uno, will be going down, once and for all. Suddenly, they heard Robin Food announce Nigel, as the final contestant. Professor XXXL, knew he needed to tell his idea to Nigel, and do it quickly.

"Ok Nigel, here's what I think you should…," began Professor XXXL, but Nigel was already gone.

They all looked up and saw, he had already gone for the stage entrance.

"Nigel wait," called Professor XXXL, attempting to go after him, but found himself stopped by Maurice. "What are you doing?"

"I have a feeling, Nigel wants to deal with this on his own, and I think we should let him," stated Maurice.

"Maybe your right. This was a big shock to everyone, and maybe Nigel knows how to deal with it better," said Professor XXXL.

Nigel entered the stage, and for the last time that night, sat down, on the seat for the contestants.

"Well, here we have it folks, the final contestant for the Games Next Door, the male contestant from District Twelve, the final member, and leader of the legendary Sector V, Nigel Uno, A.K.A, Numbuh 1," announced Robin Food.

To Nigel's surprise, the entire crowd, gave arguably the biggest applause for the night.

"I already had a few pre planned questions, but I think we should talk about the confession, given by the previous contestant," said Robin Food, who turned to Nigel. "Were you surprised, to hear Rachel confess feelings for you?"

"Very surprised," admitted Nigel. "I've known Rachel, for a very long time. As she said, we were close friends during our time in the KND and we met, while we were still cadets. But if I'm honest, I never knew she liked me in that way. I also never considered, having a relationship with another operative, because I thought doing so, would create unprofessionalism in the workplace, should we ever break up. It also didn't help, that I had a girlfriend, during my prime years as an operative."

"Oh yes, your ex-girlfriend Lizzie Devine. What ever happened to her?" asked Robin Food, curiously.

Nigel wondered how many people knew the truth about Lizzie. He decided that now, was as good a place as any, to admit the truth.

"She was actually a member of the Galactic KND, who was sent to earth, to find a worthy operative to join them," admitted Nigel.

"Really? Did you ever see her true form? What was her code name," asked Robin Food, now more curious than ever.

"She was galactic operative Numbuh Vine, who's home world, consisted of sentient plant like creatures," answered Nigel.

"I see, was she exterminated, along with the rest of the Galactic KND, when they tried to destroy our planet?" asked Robin Food.

Nigel had a feeling, that Robin Food was attempting to get him angry. Nevertheless, he continued to answer the question, truthfully and calmly.

"No, she was exterminated before the invasion. During her time on earth, she began to love both the culture and people of the planet, to the point that she felt destroying earth, was far too extreme, despite the high population of adults. She was branded a traitor, and exterminated," stated Nigel, telling the truth, to everyone listening.

"Wow, they really were too extreme for their own good," said Robin Food. "Getting back to the topic of Rachel, was your decision to volunteer for her brother, simply to ensure siblings, wouldn't have to fight each other?"

"Yes. Although Harvey McKenzie, was easily one of my least favourite KND operatives, no sibling should be forced to fight each other, especially when considering, that only one of them would get to go home. Therefore, I felt it was the right thing to do," stated Nigel.

"So, it wasn't because of a secrete crush?" asked Robin Food curiously.

"I'm afraid not," admitted Nigel.

Back at the entrance, with the rest of the remaining contestants, Rachel was feeling a mixture of feelings. On the one hand, she was disappointed, that Nigel didn't appear to return her feelings, especially when considering, he appeared to be telling the complete truth. On the other hand, she'd been expecting this response, so she wasn't completely saddened. Back on the stage, Robin Food continued the interview.

"Well that's unfortunate, would've made for an exceptionally dramatic competition," said Robin Food.

"Sorry to disappoint you," said Nigel calmly.

"it's alright, we can't have everything," admitted Robin Food. "I have to ask though. If neither of you were competing this year, or in future years, could you see something happening between the two of you?"

Nigel had a feeling, they'd keep asking questions regarding Rachel's confession, so he decided, that it would be best to answer them, as best he could. Nigel had to stop and think about this question, because it was honestly a difficult one. How did he feel about Rachel? If they succeeded in their plans, could something happen between them? Nigel honestly didn't know. After a while, he decided to give his most honest answer.

"No. It's not that I don't like Rachel, or that I think we couldn't be more than friends, but I think she deserves someone better than me. I'm not good enough for her" admitted Nigel honestly.

This statement seemed to grab nearly everyone's attention. Rachel was completely engrossed in what Nigel had to say, as were the remaining members of Sector V. Even some of the contestants, that weren't apart of the secrete rebellion, were greatly interested in what Nigel had to say. The same was true for the audience, the secrete ally's backstage, and even families watching from home.

"Not good enough? Good heavens Nigel, why do you think you're not good enough?" asked Robin Food confused.

"Because I'm a traitor. Not just to the Kids Next Door, but to the entire planet. I may have been brainwashed, but I was still the one to give the order. The Galactic KND would only attack Earth, if its representative, gave their approval. And that's what I did. I gave the approval, for Galactic KND to invade and destroy Earth. No matter how someone spins it, I am a traitor to everyone on this planet. Even my former enemies, should be able to see, that I don't deserve someone like Rachel," said Nigel, to the entire crowd. "She was a fantastic operative, and an even greater leader. How can a traitor like me, ever expect to be good enough for someone like Rachel?"

To Nigel's surprise, most of the room seemed shocked by what he had asked. Eventually, Robin Food gave a response.

"Well actually Nigel, most of the citizens of Villains Capital, would actually think, she might not be good enough for you," stated Robin Food.

"What? Why?" asked Nigel, sounding completely confused.

"Don't you know Nigel?" asked Robin Food.

"Know what?" asked Nigel, sounding even more confused.

"You're considered one of our greatest hero's," said Robin Food.

"Hero?" asked Nigel.

"Yes hero. If it wasn't for you, we never would've been able to defeat the Kids Next Door. Although the Galactic KND, managed to defeat the Kids Next Door of Earth, they were worn out enough, for us to swop in and defeat them. After which, we were able to get the Earth operatives to surrender, and the adults finally reigned supreme. So, you see Nigel, we hail you as a great hero, because your actions, allowed us to create the utopia that exists today, but most of all, your actions, led to the extinction of the Kids Next Door. For that, we are forever grateful," stated Robin Food, as the audience applauded in agreement.

Nigel had a feeling, that they were saying this, in attempt to get him angry. Maybe they wanted him to lash out and attack Robin Food, because that would likely get him disqualified from the games and turned into a delightful slave. Nigel wouldn't let that happen. He had a mission to do and he would see it through to the end. At the same time however, Nigel could see why the villains felt this way. Regardless of how one spun it, his actions, are what lead to them being the tyrannical leaders of the world. In the end, Nigel decided he needed to remain calm. The villains had always had a twisted way of looking at the world, so it shouldn't be a surprise, that they would view his brain washed betrayal of the Earth operatives, as a heroic act. Little did they know that once these games were over, they would hate him just as much as they did, when he was in the Kids Next Door, if not more. He decided, he needed to end his interview, with his first and only complete lie off the night.

"Well it's good to see someone benefited from my actions. Let's hope, that'll help me in the games tomorrow," said Nigel, as calmly as he could.

"I'm sure it will, but even if it doesn't, you should know, we're all rooting for you Nigel. Go out there, and show them the strength, of a great hero," said Robin Food, extending his arm.

"I'll do my best," said Nigel, shaking the hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Nigel Uno of District Twelve," announced Robin Food, and the crowd gave the loudest cheer of the night.

Nigel stood up, bowed to the crowd, and left to join the other contestants. With that, Robin Food stood up from his chair, to end the interviews.

"Ladies and gentlemen, that brings us to the end of the contestant interviews for this year. Tune in for a live viewing of the games tomorrow, and may the best contestant win," announced Robin Food.

* * *

**Well, that was a little shorter, than some of my previous chapters, but I think it still worked. At least I hope it did. Anyway, I think Nigel handled that pretty well. What do you think? Please let me know in the reviews. Please also give suggestions, on how the chapter and the story in general could be improved. Thanks for reading.**


	12. Chapter 11 – Admittance and Forgiveness

**Chapter 11 – Admittance and Forgiveness**

**Hello again and welcome to Chapter 11 of the Games Next Door. The last few chapters, have had a number of big reveals, concerning the characters. We're going to slow down a little in this chapter, and take a closer look at the relationships, between some of the characters. Enjoy.**

* * *

When Nigel made it back to the rest of the contestants, the other members of Sector V, found themselves unable to speak to him. Not just because they needed to remain undercover and keep their little rebellion a secret, but also because they didn't know what to say. Even when they had to separate and enter their individual cars, to be driven back to the hotel, the silence between Nigel and Rachel remained. For the entire trip, they didn't say a single word to each other. Rachel didn't know what to say to Nigel and Nigel didn't know what to say to Rachel. One had confessed feelings for the other, while the other, had more or less stated their relationship was platonic. Once they arrived at the Hotel, they were told to head to the dining room. Once there, the members of Sector V, noticed that all the tables were filled with chips, cake, soda, candy and many other types of food. To their biggest surprise, there was also Ice Cream, which was now usually served exclusively to adults. There was much confusion amongst the contestants, until the leader of the Ice Cream men, stepped forward to address the crowd.

"Contestants of the Games Next Door, please feel free to gorge yourselves on the food in front of you. If you're wondering why we're being so generous, it's simply because even the worst criminals in the world, are entitled to a last meal, before being sent to the chair, and we at Villains Capital, feel that the Kids Next Door and their associates, deserve the same treatment. Remember, only one of you will be going home, so I'd suggest you make the most of our generosity," said the leader, who then left the room and started laughing with the rest of the Ice Cream men.

Most of the other contestants, immediately rushed for the food and started eating like pigs. The members of Sector V however, stayed behind, because they couldn't help, but feel a little suspicious, about the generosity of the villains. They were hesitant to talk amongst themselves, but once they saw participants from different districts talk to each other, they decided it was safe, to discuss what to do next.

"So uh, should we get some food?" asked Hoagie. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving."

"Are you insane, for all we know that food's poisoned, and we'll die," argued Wally.

"Wally, that's silly, no one dies in the Games Next Door," said Kuki.

"Yeah, well they could also be laced with drugs, to ensure we can't perform to our full potential. Don't forgot, Nigel and Rachel, suggested that we're all here, to ensure we're taken out," argued Wally.

"Wally, if this 'last meal' was to specifically take us out, they wouldn't offer it to everyone," stated Hoagie.

"Not only that, I think they'd get more joy, out of seeing us fight the people, that we once considered our allies," suggested Nigel.

"Would you fools shut up. The food isn't drugged," said an annoyed Abigail.

"How do you know?" asked Rachel.

"Both Cree and Maurice told me they were given a 'last' meal, before having to compete and I'll bet if you ask Sonya, she'll tell you the exact same thing," said Abigail.

"Good enough for me. Let's eat," said a starving Hoagie.

They all started to head towards the table, until Rachel noticed, that Nigel hadn't moved.

"Nigel, you coming?" asked Rachel, as the rest of Sector V, turned to see what she was talking about.

There was a brief silence, before Nigel finally answered.

"Actually guys, I think I'm gonna go to bed, we have a big day tomorrow and I'm feeling a little tired," said Nigel, who turned and left to go back to his room.

"Your loss dude," said Hoagie.

With that, Hoagie, Kuki and Wally rushed for the food tables, while Rachel and Abigail stayed behind. Rachel could tell that Nigel seemed a little lost. Her confession must have hit him harder, than she expected. Rachel herself, felt a little unsure of what she should do next. Should she talk to him, or let him figure it out on his own? She honestly didn't know. She was about to go and join Hoagie, Kuki and Wally, before she found herself face to face with Abigail, who was giving her a rather serious look.

"Look, if your gonna lecture me about what I did, can we talk about it later. I know my little stunt, could've potentially sabotaged our plans, but I just wanted to make sure, I didn't have any regrets," said Rachel.

Rachel was about to move around Abigail, but Abigail wouldn't let her.

"If you want to make sure you have no regrets, then I suggest you go talk to him," said Abigail. "Abby knows there's a lot more you want to tell him. I also know that it's been weighing you down for the last six years. So if you want to ensure you have no regrets, you need to go talk to Nigel and tell him everything."

Rachel knew Abigail was right, it was now or never. She needed to talk to Nigel and tell him everything.

"You've always known, haven't you?" asked Rachel.

"Well, there was more than one reason, Nigel made me leader after he left. Not just because I'm his second in command, or because I have the most logical sense out of the team, but also because, I'm the best at reading people," said Abigail. "I also know, why you stepped down as supreme leader and why you've never told anyone. But I think you should tell someone and that someone, should be Nigel."

Rachel once again knew that Abigail was right. Nigel deserved to know the truth, and it was her duty, to go upstairs and tell him.

"Thank you, Abby," said Rachel.

"No worries Rachel. Good luck," said Abigail.

Rachel was about to leave, but before she could, she also felt, Abigail needed to know something.

"You know, you should probably follow your own advice," suggested Rachel. "And give the same advice to Kuki."

With that, Rachel left, leaving Abigail, to really think about what she had just said.

"Yeah, we probably should," said Abigail to herself, as she went to join the crowd.

Rachel made her way up the many floors of the Hotel, until she came across the one, where most of the contestants were staying. Before long, she found the door to Nigel's room and knocked. She heard footsteps approaching the door. The door opened, revealing Nigel, who had changed into a pair of Red Pyjamas.

"Rachel?" Nigel asked, in a confused voice.

"Hey Nigel. Can I come in. We need to talk," said Rachel.

Nigel knew what she was talking about and although he didn't want to discuss it, he knew he had to and let her in. They sat on Nigel's bed. They sat in silence for about a minute, before it was broken by Nigel.

"So, you like me. And not just as a friend, you like like me?" asked Nigel.

"Yeah," answered Rachel, a little nervously.

"How long have you felt this way?" asked Nigel.

"Ever since the game of tag, when I originally wanted to give up the position, of supreme leader," admitted Rachel, for the first time ever.

"Really? You've felt this way, for that long?" asked Nigel surprised.

Rachel nodded and said, "Yeah, it was a difficult time for me, and you were the only person, who was able to give me strength, in my time of need,"

"Why didn't you say anything?" asked Nigel, still trying to shake off the shock. "Was it because I was dating Lizzie?"

"Yeah. I knew it was best, that I didn't say anything. How could I? You were in a relationship and I would've been a terrible friend, to just come out and tell you, that I liked you. I didn't want to lose what we had. During this time, being your friend was enough," admitted Rachel.

Having heard all this, there was something Nigel needed to ask.

"Is that way you invited me to dinner, after Lizzie and I broke up?" asked Nigel.

Rachel guiltily nodded her head.

"Yes. Well, yes and no. On the one hand, I genuinely just wanted to try and cheer you up, but on the other, I selfishly thought this could be my chance to be with you. When you turned me down, I realised you needed to process the pain and it was then I realised, I was being selfish. You had just been dumped by someone you really liked, and I selfishly tried to swoop in, as soon as you became available. I was a terrible friend that night and I'm truly sorry for that," admitted Rachel.

Nigel stopped to think about what Rachel said.

"It's alright Rachel. The fact that you were able to do the right thing, shows you weren't a bad friend. You may have invited me to dinner for selfish reasons, but considering you didn't force it, shows you recognised, that you needed to do the right thing, and I could never call you a bad friend for that," said Nigel truthfully.

It meant the world to Rachel to hear this. Even after admitting her true intentions, Nigel had forgiven her and still considered her a friend.

"Thank you," said Rachel, on the verge of tears.

Nigel also had something he needed to admit.

"Rachel, there's something I think you should know," said Nigel.

"What?" asked Rachel, curiously.

"I didn't just volunteer for Harvey, because I thought it was cruel for siblings to fight each other. I felt I should always do that, if it did happen. But in Harvey's case, I did it because, I always felt that I failed you," admitted Nigel.

"Failed me?" asked Rachel confused.

"When I left to join the Galactic KND, you were still the supreme leader. Even though you had retired from the position when Galactic invaded, I was unaware. Prior to discovering Galactic's true intentions and being brainwashed, as far as I knew, you were still the leader. Even after Hoagie had restored me to my true self, I had no memory of what had taken place, and just naturally assumed, you were still in charge. Upon seeing the destruction that Galactic was causing, I felt I had failed, not only the KND, but its leader. Who I still believed was you. Although I eventually learned that Abby had taken over, as Supreme Leader, I still felt, that you were the leader, that I failed. Because, you were in charge when I left, and that decision, not only led to the destruction of the KND, but also created the world, we currently live in," admitted Nigel, with a lot of guilt.

"Nigel," began Rachel sympathetically, but Nigel wasn't finished.

"In the years since being forced into District Twelve, every time I saw you, you looked sad. I didn't know why, but I always felt, it had something to do with me. Were you angry at me for betraying the Kids Next Door? Were you angry at me for being the one responsible, for the current state of the world? I didn't know, all I knew, was that you were sad, and I needed to do something about it. I quickly decided, that if Harvey was ever selected for the Games Next Door, I would volunteer for him. I might not have liked Harvey, but I felt I owed you that," said Nigel, finally admitting the whole truth.

Rachel couldn't believe what she was hearing. All these years, Nigel had felt that he had failed her, because she had been the supreme leader, when he left. Although she was grateful, that Nigel was always going to volunteer for Harvey because of this, she couldn't help, but feel there was a great deal of Irony to Nigel's confession and he was about to find out why. She was about to tell Nigel something, she'd never told anyone.

"Nigel, you shouldn't have had to feel that you failed me," said Rachel.

"Why not?" asked Nigel.

"Because, I originally blamed myself for your disappearance," said Rachel truthfully.

* * *

**That was another reasonably short chapter, but I don't think this one had to be as long as the others. As always, please let me know what you thought in the reviews and please provide constructive criticism, if there's anything you felt could be improved. Also to everyone that celebrates the holiday, have a happy Easter. See you soon.**


	13. Chapter 12 - Rachel's Regret

**Chapter 12 – Rachel's Regret's**

**I'm back and welcome to chapter 12 of the Games Next Door. This chapter will be a flashback chapter, focusing on how Rachel dealt with Nigel's disappearance. I hope you enjoy it. I have a feeling this chapter is similar to the first chapter of Numbuh 55's story, "What Happened to Numbuh 362 After Interviews", but I had always planned to do a few chapters focusing on this, well before I read that story. I just hope its different enough.**

* * *

Six years ago, ten-year-old Rachel McKenzie, still holding the position as supreme leader, can be seen chastising the members of Sector W for their most recent failure. Sector W consists of her younger brother Harvey, once known as Numbuh 363, a seven-year-old Sonya and Lee, known then as Numbuh 84. Along, with chastising the team for their failure, she's particular angry at her brother, for how he performed the last mission.

"So, let me get this straight. Not only did you fail in retrieving the cake, but you put your fellow teammates in danger?" asked Rachel.

"Oh, come on Rachel, we're in danger every time we go on missions. Its not my fault if these two aren't competent enough to save themselves," argued Harvey, as Sonya and Lee shot him dirty looks.

"Harvey, while we're on duty, you are to refer to me as Numbuh 362," said Rachel angrily. "Furthermore, this isn't a matter of competency, the individual reports of both Numbuh 83 and 84, mention that you deliberately put them in great peril, by putting yourself before the team."

"Oh, their lying. I'll bet they also forgot to mention, that if it hadn't been for those losers from Sector V, we would've completed the mission and retrieved the cake. Even after they stole all our stuff, those losers still didn't manage to retrieve it," argued Harvey.

"Harvey, if it hadn't been for Sector V, we'd probably all be dead. They know the dangers of Father better than anyone and they knew it was not only reckless, but stupid, to try and steal his pipe. Even after they came in and saved all of us, all you cared about was the pipe. You never once stopped to think, that we had all nearly died, because of your recklessness. Also, we gave Sector V our stuff, because Sonya and I knew they deserved to retrieve the cake, more than we did" said Lee angrily.

"Well it doesn't matter what you think, because I'm the leader of Sector W, and I should have both of you decommissioned for your insubordination," said Harvey, preparing to get into a full on fist fight with Lee.

This statement made Rachel extremely angry.

"Numbuh 363," yelled Rachel, gaining the full attention of Sector W. "Let me make this very clear. You may be my younger brother, but you do not have the authority to threaten your teammates with decommissioning. You may lodge formal complaints about them, but the decision to decommission them, lies with me and the decommissioning squad. You are under no circumstances, to threaten a fellow operative with decommissioning, Is that understood?

"But," started Harvey, trying to argue a counterpoint.

"Is that understood?" asked Rachel, getting more and more angry.

"Yes ma'am," said Harvey defeated.

"He also threatened to have Sector V decommissioned," said Sonya speaking up.

"Is this true?" asked Rachel, turning her full attention to her brother.

"Well, yes, but they were disobeying your direct orders. I think I had a little more ground for my threat in that situation," argued Harvey.

"Regardless, you still do not have authority, to threaten decommissioning. Also, this isn't the first time Sector V has disobeyed my orders and their decisions, often ended up being more beneficial to the KND, not less, unlike the decisions, you decided to make on your last mission," said Rachel.

"Fine, I'm sorry and I promise I won't do it again," said Harvey, knowing there was no winning this argument.

"I know you won't do it again, because as of right now, you are no longer leader of Sector W," said Rachel.

"What?" asked Harvey shocked.

"Numbuh's 83 and 84, have told me that this isn't the first time, you behaved like this on a mission. They've told me, that you constantly put them in danger and are willing to risk their lives, for the sake of the mission, as long as you're able to make it out alive. They also told me, that they didn't say anything until now, because you constantly use the threat, of your sister being the supreme leader. I've gotten similar complaints, from many other operatives and even our enemies say, that they are appalled by how your treat your teammates. This is unacceptable behaviour, for not only a leader, but as a member of the KND. I'll allow you to stay a member of Sector W, but you are no longer the leader," said Rachel.

Harvey couldn't believe his ears. He had just been demoted, by his own sister. Having said this, Rachel turned her attention to Sonya.

"Numbuh 83," said Rachel.

"Yes ma'am?" asked Sonya.

"I was going to reassign Numbuh 85, as leader of Sector W, but he is still recovering from his bad haircut. I've been told, it won't be too much longer until he's released, but until then, your acting leader of Sector W. Is that clear?" asked Rachel.

"Yes ma'am," said Sonya, saluting Rachel.

"Good your dismissed," said Rachel.

"But sir," started Harvey, who felt this situation was completely unfair.

"Dismissed," said Rachel, interrupting her brother.

Harvey didn't say another word, but he left the room, with an extremely angry look on his face, as Lee and Sonya followed. As Sector W exited Rachel's office, they were met by Sector V, who were waiting outside, having been summoned by Rachel. Harvey decided to let them know, that they were 'ruining' his life.

"Thanks a lot, losers," said Harvey, angrily.

Sector V were unaware of his demotion and currently had no idea, what he was talking about. Kuki was the first to speak up.

"What?" she asked in a confused voice.

"Thanks to you, we didn't get the Delightful Children's cake and I've lost my position as Sector W's leader, all because you and a bunch of other losers, have made Rachel think, I'm a bad operative," complained Harvey, sounding extremely angry.

Abigail decided to give Harvey a piece of her mind.

"Boy, if you can't see the true reason, as to why you've been demoted, you won't last long in the KND, I can promise you that," said Abigail, sternly.

"Oh really?" asked Harvey, not believing her.

"Yeah, because being a member of the Kids Next Door, is not just about being a good operative, it's about being a team player. And you boy, are no a team player," stated Abigail.

"Even I know that, and people think I can't spell my name," said Wally, speaking up.

"Numbuh 4, spell Wally," stated Hoagie.

"Uh, let's see, J, F, Z, Q, I, Wally," said Wally, Grinning.

"Not even close Numbuh 4," said Abigail, shaking her head and embarrassing Wally.

"Regardless, I'm still right about the other thing," argued Wally, trying to defend himself.

"That you are," said Abigail, before turning back to Harvey. "Head this warning Numbuh 363, if you don't change your attitude, your time in the KND, will be cut short."

"Whatever, at least I'm not an old loser like you guys. I'll bet the real reason why Numbuh 1 has gone missing, is because he's finally realised, just how much of a loser he is," said Harvey arrogantly.

That comment made Sector V extremely angry. It made Wally so angry, that he nearly attacked Harvey, but to everyone's surprise, Sonya beat him to the punch, when she slapped Harvey on the head.

"Ow. What was that for? And what did I say about touching me," said Harvey, angrily to Sonya.

"Harvey, you will show sector V the respect they deserve. They've been operatives far longer than us, and have completed some of the most dangerous missions, in KND history. Yes, they've had a few failures, but if anything, it helped them grow as operatives and as teammates, which is a lesson, you have yet to learn," answered Sonya angrily.

"Oh, so you think their better operatives then me, even though I've only failed one mission, during my entire time in the KND?" asked Harvey angrily.

"Harvey, any member of Sector V, is ten times the operative you are," answered Sonya, standing her ground.

"Watch it 83 or I'll," started Harvey, before being cut off.

"Or you'll what? Have me decommissioned? You clearly weren't listening, when 362, said you don't have the authority, to threaten operatives, with decommissioning. I wonder how angry she'd get, if she discovered, you threatened a superior," said Sonya, reminding Harvey, that she had temporarily taken the leader position.

Harvey didn't know what to say. He was too angry. This had to be the worst day of his life. Not only had he been yelled at and demoted by his own sister, but he was being told to show respect, to the operatives, that he felt, should be the ones getting yelled at and demoted. Because he wouldn't say anything, Sonya spoke up.

"Now I'll say it again, show Sector V some respect, that's an order," said Sonya seriously.

"Whatever," responded Harvey, walking away and sulking.

With Harvey gone, Sonya and Lee, turned back to Sector V.

"Sorry about that guys," said Sonya, apologetically.

"It's alright 83, someone needed to put him in his place," said Abigail smiling.

"Anyway, we'd better get going. See you guys later," said Lee and with that, they left to follow Harvey.

Having said their goodbyes to Sector W, Sector V, approached the door of their supreme leader. They had been told to come up to the moon base, to fill the supreme leader in, on what happened, after Sector W, had given them their items, from the scavenger hunt. She had also said, she wanted to know what happened to Numbuh 1, aka Nigel Uno. Sector V had agreed, to say they didn't know. They had promised Nigel, and this was a promise, they were not going to break, no matter how hard, she pushed or ordered. Abigail knocked on the door and they were told to enter. Upon entering, Sector V saw four chairs, in front of Rachel's desk.

"Good morning Sector V. Sit down please," ordered Rachel calmly, as Sector V did as they were told. "Now, let's get down to business, what happened, after Sector W, gave you their items, from the scavenger hunt?"

"Well, after we gave all the items to Numbuh 1, he just disappeared. We don't know what happened," said Abigail, speaking for the entire group.

"So, your saying that Numbuh 1, just vanished, without a trace, and you have no idea where he is?" asked Rachel, in a rather unconvinced tone.

"That's right?" said Abigail, as the rest of Sector V, nodded in agreement.

Rachel didn't believe a word, of what they were saying. Rachel was fully aware, that Sector V wasn't just Nigel's team, they were essentially his family, and the four operatives in front of her, didn't appear to be even remotely upset, that their leader has disappeared. They were hiding something, and she wanted to know what. She wanted to know, what had happened, to Nigel Uno.

"Abby, where is Nigel?" asked Rachel, getting visibly agitated.

Abigail was a little surprised, that Rachel had addressed her by her real name. When on the moon base, Rachel almost never called anyone, by their real name. The only people she did this for, were her closest friends. By using her real name, Abigail had a feeling, that Rachel wasn't asking this question, as a member of the Kids Next Door, but was asking as a friend. In that moment, Abigail really wanted to tell Rachel the truth, but she couldn't. She couldn't break the promise, she had made to Nigel.

"Sir I don't know. None of us know," said Abigail, getting a little nervous.

At this point, Rachel was getting especially agitated. She no longer cared about why no one had managed to retrieve the cake. There was an operative missing, but this was no longer about a leader, finding a missing operative. It was about a girl, who wanted to find someone, that meant a lot to her. She wanted to get the truth, out of Sector V.

"NUMBUH 5, WHERE IS NUMBUH 1," yelled Rachel, sounding extremely angry.

"I don't know Numbuh 362. I swear," said Abigail, getting scared, but refusing to break her promise.

Rachel knew she would never get the truth out of Abigail, but maybe the other members of Sector V, would break down and tell her the truth. Unfortunately, it was no use. She questioned each member of Sector V, but they all said the same thing. They all said that none of them knew, where Nigel Uno was. Although Hoagie and Abigail, had both sounded genuine in their lies, Rachel became even more convinced, that they were lying, when she heard both Wally and Kuki, repeat the same lie, in rather unconvincing tones. Despite all this, they continued to claim, they didn't know, where Nigel was. No matter how hard Rachel pushed, Sector V kept saying the same thing. Sector V was a little scared, that Rachel was going to demote, or even decommission them, but after about ten minutes of questioning, she sat back in her chair, in defeat.

"All right. I believe you," said Rachel, but in truth, she didn't.

"So, are we dismissed?" asked Hoagie, carefully.

"Your dismissed," said Rachel, sounding a little sad.

"So, do we just go back to our tree house and wait for a mission?" asked Kuki.

"Actually, you guys can have the week off. You've been through a lot lately, and could do with a good rest," said Rachel, looking down at her desk.

"A week off. Alright, time to party," said Wally, in an excited tone.

With that, Sector V got up from their chairs and left the room. Except for Abigail, who stayed behind to ask a question.

"Numbuh 362, are you alright?" asked Abigail concerned.

"I'm fine Numbuh 5," said Rachel, in an unconvincing tone.

"Alright. See you later," said Abigail sadly, wishing she could help Rachel.

With Sector V gone, Rachel continued to sit at her desk and for at least five minutes, didn't move a muscle. Eventually she got up from her desk, walked over to the window, and just stared into the empty void of space. She knew Sector V was lying, but she also knew, that no matter how much she pushed and threatened them, they would never tell her the truth. It was clear to her, that wherever Nigel was, he had only shared that information, with his closest friends, and she wasn't among them. She remembered her last conversation with Nigel. She had gotten angry at him and had even yelled at him, due to his inability, to retrieve the Delightful Children's cake. As she continued to look into space, there was one thought, that continued to cross her mind.

"It's all my fault."

* * *

**Well there's how I pictured Rachel reacting to Nigel's disappearance. I hope you enjoyed reading, as much as I enjoyed writing. I'm doing this chapter, to show that both Nigel and Rachel, have been feeling immense guilt regarding each other, in the years prior to when this story is set. I don't know why, but I feel it adds to their relationship. The flashback continues in the next chapter. Until then, please let me know what you think, I really appreciate the feedback.**


	14. Chapter 13 – New Leaders and Downfalls

**Chapter 13 – New Leaders and Downfalls**

**Thanks for waiting and welcome to chapter 13 of The Games Next Door. This chapter like the last one, is a flashback that further explores what happened to Rachel, after Nigel disappeared. I hope the wait was worth it. Enjoy.**

* * *

For the next few months, Rachel found herself unable to properly fulfill her duties, as Supreme Leader. She found herself uninterested, in the issues going on in the world and seemed to just ignore. every complaint that was made, by her fellow operatives. Because of this, the performance of the Kids Next Door, seemed to be declining. The failure rate of missions rose exponentially, as did the world's supply of broccoli. She knew it was selfish, to be neglecting the issues of kids in the world, but she was just too sad. Too sad to focus, too sad to care. So, one day, she decided to give up the position of Supreme Leader and this time, make it permanent. She was no longer able to fulfill her duties as a leader and knew that any operative, even the accident prone Numbuh 13, would be a better Supreme Leader.

There came a day, where she called another game of tag, to decide who would take over as Supreme Leader. To her surprise, the game was not nearly as intense as the last. Within only a few short minutes of the game beginning, Rachel discovered, that Abigail Lincoln, was it, but she did not appear to be making any attempts to tag anyone. It appeared, that she was willing to take the position. Rachel discovered, that Harvey had attempted to take the position from Abigail by force, so he could be leader, but was quickly restrained, by not only Sector V, but also his teammates, from Sector W, who all believed, that Harvey was unworthy of the position. Once the game was over, Abigail was appointed Supreme Leader of the Kids Next Door. After the appointing ceremony was over, she ordered all operatives, to go back to their treehouses, and await further orders. She asked Rachel however, to stay behind. Rachel walked across the stadium, of where the game of tag had begun, to address her new Supreme leader. Rachel was looking sadder than ever and Abigail had a feeling, she knew why. Abigail also felt she owed it to Rachel, to take on position as supreme leader, because she could not bring herself to tell Rachel the truth.

"You wanted to see me sir?" asked Rachel, saluting Abigail.

"Yes. Are you sure you want to give up this position?" asked Abigail.

"I'm sure. I'm not worthy of being Supreme Leader anymore. My actions over the past few months, have caused nothing but trouble, for both the KND and kids in general," said Rachel, sadly.

Abigail knew exactly why Rachel was feeling this way and although she would not tell her the full truth, out of loyalty to Nigel, she felt Rachel at least deserved to hear this.

"Rachel. I want you to know, it wasn't your fault," said Abigail, causing Rachel to look at her in confusion.

"What do you mean?" asked Rachel, confused.

"You know what Abby means," said Abigail, hoping Rachel would understand.

Thankfully Rachel did and it made her feel better, than she had for months. Abigail was about to dismiss Rachel, when they heard a voice yell.

"This is unacceptable," yelled the voice.

Rachel and Abigail, turned towards the direction of the voice and saw it was Harvey, who was walking towards them, looking incredibly angry.

"Numbuh 363, you were ordered to return to your treehouse," said Abigail angrily.

"I don't care, I'm not going to listen to you. You're nothing, but an unworthy loser who doesn't deserve to be Supreme Leader," said Harvey angrily.

"I'd watch your mouth boy. Whether you like it or not, you're addressing your Supreme Leader," said Abigail, in a warning tone.

"You're not my Supreme Leader. You're the loser, who stole the job from my sister, who's worthy of the title. Also, don't think I haven't noticed the change in Rachel's attitude. She's been depressed, ever since you losers stole my mission, which you still failed, even after you stole everything, I collected from the scavenger hunt. If you had just let me complete the mission, Rachel would still be happy and running the Kids Next Door," said Harvey.

Abigail was losing her patience with Harvey very quickly.

"Numbuh 363, I order you to return to your treehouse, right now," ordered Abigail angrily.

"No, I'm not taking orders from a loser," said Harvey, refusing to move.

"Very well," said Abigail, pulling out a walkie talkie. "Sector V, get down here right now,"

In what seemed like no time at all, a ship arrived and landed near the three operatives. The ship door opened, and out walked Hoagie, Kuki and Wally.

"What is it Numbuh 5?" asked Hoagie, as the three of them saluted their new Supreme Leader.

"I want you to take Numbuh 363 back to his treehouse, because he refuses to go on his own," ordered Abigail.

"Yes ma'am," said the members of Sector V, who waked over to Harvey.

"Common you brat," said Wally, grabbing Harvey's arm.

Like always, Harvey reacted negatively, to the physical contact.

"Hey, don't touch me," said Harvey, slapping Wally's arm away.

Angered by Harvey's insubordination, Hoagie was the next to approach him.

"Numbuh 363, don't make this harder than it has to be. Numbuh 5 has given you an order and you have to follow it. Now let's go," said Hoagie, also going to grab Harvey by the arm, but this time, Harvey reacted more quickly.

"I said don't touch me," said Harvey, punching Hoagie in the face, and giving him a bleeding nose.

"Oww," said Hoagie, backing of and holding his face.

Although she was technically disobeying orders, Kuki did not dare approach Harvey, out of fear on what he would do. Thankfully, it didn't matter, as Abigail had had enough, of Harvey's bad attitude.

"That's it. Numbuh 363, since you refuse to follow orders, you leave me no choice," said Abigail, putting her walkie talkie to her face again. "Now, Numbuh 5's gonna say it one more time, return to your treehouse."

"No," said Harvey, folding his arms.

"Very well," said Abigail, activating the communication device. "86, get down here right now, and bring the decommissioning squad."

"Yes ma'am," said Fanny Fullbright, from the walkie talkie.

Harvey knew what was coming. In panic, he tried to flee, but it was no use.

"Numbuh 2, Numbuh 4, retrain him," ordered Abigail.

Not giving him the time, he needed to escape, Wally and Hoagie jumped on Harvey, and pinned him to the ground.

"Get off me," yelled Harvey, struggling to escape, but due to Wally's strength and Hoagie's weight, this was an impossible task.

In no time at all, Fanny and the decommissioning squad arrived.

"Take Numbuh 363 up to the Moon Base, for immediate decommissioning," ordered Abigail.

"But ma'am, 363's only seven, he's nowhere near thirteen," stated Fanny confused.

Normally, Fanny never questioned an order from a superior, especially when it came to punishing boys, but this seemed odd to her.

"Regardless, Numbuh 363, refuses to obey my orders and has continued to display behaviour, unsuitable for the KND. Because of this, I am ordering his decommissioning, affected immediately," said Abigail, firmly.

Although Fanny never disobeyed her superiors, she could not help, but turn to Rachel, to see if she was ok with this. Without even speaking, Rachel gave a nod, that told Fanny, to follow Abigail's order.

"Yes, ma'am," said Fanny, turning to her squad. "Well you heard her, let's get this insubordinate operative, to the Moon Base."

With that, the members of the decommissioning Squad, grabbed Harvey and dragged him to their ship. Harvey tried his hardest to get away, but he was trapped. There was no way, he was going to ask forgiveness, from the current 'disgrace' of a Supreme Leader, so in desperation, he pleaded to the one person, he hoped he could depend on.

"Rachel help. Don't let them do this to me," cried Harvey, desperately.

Rachel just looked away and said, "I'm sorry Harvey, but this is beyond my control."

With that, the ship door closed, and the decommissioning squad, headed for the Moon Base, while Sector V left to return to their tree house, leaving Rachel and Abigail behind. Abigail knew that was probably hard for Rachel to watch, but knew it had to be done.

"I'm sorry Rachel, but he left me no choice," said Abigail sympathetically.

"Its fine. This just shows, you're already a better leader than me," said Rachel, who left to join her old squad and resume her duties.

For the next year, Rachel's depression remained. Because of this, Abigail assigned her rather minor responsibilities, because she knew, Rachel would need time to recover, if she was to ever able to be the operative, she once was. Sadly, that day would never come. Not during the time, where the KND was still active anyway. Eventually, the galactic invasion began and although Rachel eventually discovered, what truly happened, she continued to blame herself for the disappearance of Nigel Uno, despite Abigail suggesting otherwise.

After Galactic had been defeated and the Adults took over, Rachel was relocated to District Twelve, with her brother, mother and father. In that time, Harvey had been recommissioned and was once again, fully aware, of the now extinct, Kids Next Door. Harvey and Rachel, were now forced to share a room, due to the harsher living conditions and one night before they went to bed, Harvey decided to voice his opinion, on whose fault it was, for the current state of the world.

"I knew something like this would happen," said Harvey, in a grouchy voice.

"What're you talking about?" asked Rachel.

"I knew having a loser like Numbuh 5, would lead to the KND's downfall. I said it then and I'll say it again, that loser Numbuh 5, was unworthy of the position. Just because things seemed a little bleak, she decided to surrender. She didn't even try to fight back," said Harvey.

"Harvey, Numbuh 5 was a great leader and she had to think about what was best, for the Kids Next Door. She knew, that if we continued to fight, not only were we likely to lose, but many more operatives, were likely to die. It was a tough decision to make, but in the end, it was the right call, not just for the KND, but for the world," argued Rachel, losing her patience with her brother.

"Yeah right, next you'll say, that the invasion, wasn't Loser Uno's fault," said Harvey.

"It wasn't," said Rachel, getting more and more angry.

"Oh really, because from what I heard, he was the one who gave the order. He's the one, who let Galactic KND invade. If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't have been crushed, by those intergalactic freaks. Even if they were eventually defeated by the Adults, his stupid order, ensured the KND's resources, were to depleted, to continue fighting. If it wasn't for that loser, we wouldn't have to live like this, and I'd probably still be in the Kids Next Door. You of all people, should have been able to see, how much of a disgrace he was. You should've decommissioned him when you had the chance. I probably could've convinced you do so if he hadn't disappeared," said Harvey.

This statement caused Rachel to snap.

"HARVEY, SHUT UP," said Rachel angrily.

"What?" asked Harvey confused.

"Nigel Uno was a better operative then you ever were, or would've been," stated Rachel angrily.

"How can you say that? He's a traitor," stated Harvey, scared and confused.

"He wasn't a traitor. He may have given the order, but he didn't do it out of his own free will. He'd been brainwashed, because he knew, destroying the planet was wrong. If you were half the operative, he was, you would've been able to see that," said Rachel angrier than ever. "Nigel risked his life, to save you and your team, and he would've done it again. Unlike you, who was willing to put the lives of seven other children in danger, just as long as you, could make it out alive."

Harvey was speechless. He honestly did not know what to say.

"You need to face reality Harvey. You were only in the Kids Next Door, because you cried to Mum and Dad, that I wouldn't let you join, my 'secrete club'. When you graduated, and started having an exceptional success rate, I felt I was wrong about you, and you had proven yourself, to be an exceptional operative. But when I saw Sonya and Lee's reports, regarding the scavenger hunt, backed up with the complaints, from multiple operatives, I knew my original judgement of you, was correct. That judgement being, that you're nothing but a spoilt brat, who got everything he wanted from his parents. I also know, you hated people touching you, because you believed you were better than them. Well I got news for you Harvey, you weren't better than them. In fact, aside from the villains, your arguably one of the worst people, I've ever met," said Rachel, leaving her brother in complete shock.

Having said all this, Rachel lay down on her bed and switched off the lamp, that lit the room. Before she went to sleep, she had one more thing, to say to her younger brother.

"Oh and if you're going to cry to mum and dad, that I've been mean to you, go ahead, I don't care anymore, because I've got more important things to worry about, like getting a job, so I can help support our family," said Rachel, who closed her eyes and went to sleep.

The next day after school, Rachel went job searching around the town, in the hopes of finding a job. She searched the whole afternoon but found nothing. She was about to call it quits and head home, when she spotted Nigel Uno, who was helping unload a truck. She had heard that Nigel had been hired, by an Odd Job business, and was taking any work, that was available. She saw him attempt to lift a box, that looked far too heavy, for someone Nigel's size and sure enough, Nigel fell to the ground, due to the weight. Before Nigel was able to get up, two Teen Ninjas, who appeared to be guarding the truck, to prevent theft, walked over to him.

"Hey, get up you lazy piece of trash, this truck isn't gonna unload itself," said one of the teens, in a menacing voice.

"I'm sorry, the box was heavy, and I lost my footing," said Nigel, getting to his feet.

"Oh, is it too heavy, for the precious little boy to lift," said the other teen, in a condescending voice.

"Look, I'm doing the best I can. This would go a lot quicker, it you two stopped standing around, and gave me a hand," said Nigel angrily.

"Well that's not our job kid. Our job, is to make sure you, don't steal anything, and make sure you know your place," said the first teen, which gave the other teen an idea.

"You know, now that I think about it, we're not exactly living up to our job descriptions, by letting you be rude to us. I think we should fix that," said the second teen, as the first teen gave an understanding grin.

Without warning, one of the teens punched Nigel in the stomach, causing Nigel to fall to his knees. After this, they started kicking Nigel without mercy, as Nigel, fearing that he would lose his job, if he did otherwise, did nothing to defend himself. After a while, the teens stopped their attack and backed off.

"Now, get back to work, and if this truck isn't unloaded in the next hour, you don't get paid," said the first teen, as the two of them left Nigel to do his job.

As Nigel struggled to get up from his beating, Rachel noticed, that Nigel looked directly at her. Rachel saw nothing but defeat in Nigel's eyes. Like everything that was bad in the world, was his fault. Rachel was about to walk over to him, but found herself unable to do so, at the last second. She had just watched him take a beating, from two older and stronger boys, and she had done nothing to help. She felt shame, more shame then she had ever felt in her life. In the end, she just walked away and went home. As Rachel walked home, she was overwhelmed with guilt, by the fact, that she had done nothing to help Nigel, when he was in trouble. This only added, to her pre-existing guilt, of believing it was her fault, that Nigel disappeared in the first place, even though she knew, this was not actually true.

**Present Day**

"So you shouldn't have to feel that you failed me, because I've always felt that I was the one, who failed you," said Rachel, admitting the truth that had been weighing on her for the past six years.

**Thanks for reading. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, because it involved putting Harvey in his place, even more than the last chapter did. Please let me know what you think in the reviews, and as always, please feel free to give suggestions, on how the story can be improved. More will be posted at a later date. Thanks again and see you soon.**


	15. Chapter 14 - One last happy moment

**Chapter 14 – One last happy moment**

**Thanks for waiting and welcome to Chapter 14 of the Games Next Door. In the last few chapters, we had some rather big reveals from Rachel, and in this chapter, I aim to explore, some responses to those reveals. Enjoy.**

* * *

After Rachel's confession was over, the two friends sat in silence. Both had just revealed some really shocking news to the other, and it took them a while, to properly process it. They had both felt, they had failed each other, when in truth, neither of them, felt the other was to blame. Nigel was the one to break the silence.

"Rachel, it wasn't your fault that I disappeared, I left on my own free will," said Nigel, trying to comfort her.

"I know, but I kept thinking back to the last time we spoke, before you left. I shouldn't have yelled at you Nigel, had you truly left forever, my last memory of you, would've forever been a bad one. In truth, sometimes I'm glad the Galactic KND invaded, because it brought you back, and its finally given me the chance, to say something, I've wanted to say for years. That, I'm sorry," said Rachel, starting to tear up.

Nigel put his on her shoulder.

"Rachel, you should never have to feel guilty for what you did that day. You were simply trying to do what was best for the KND. You were right, my team had constantly failed, to retrieve the cake, from the Delightful Children, so putting another team, with a higher success rate, on the mission, was clearly a smart move to make, even if your brother's methods, were far from agreeable," said Nigel, sympathetically.

"I guess, but you're my friend Nigel, and I should've treated you better," said Rachel, still sounding sad.

"I want you to listen to me very carefully Rachel," said Nigel, making Rachel face him. "While we were off duty, we were friends, but when on duty, you were my superior and I was a soldier, who you had every right to boss around and yell at. Our final meeting before I left, wasn't the first time, you'd yelled at me and my team, and I believed, it wasn't going to be the last. Every time you scolded me and my team, I took it as an opportunity, to learn and grow as an operative. I was never angry at you for yelling at me, I was only ever angry at myself, for not being a better operative. So, I want you to stop feeling guilty, about what you did that day, because as Supreme Leader of the Kids Next Door, your actions were completely justified."

It meant the world to Rachel, to hear this, because it proved, that Nigel had never been angry with her and her guilt, just seemed to disappear, in an instant. Well, it almost disappeared.

"What about that time I did nothing, as you were being beat up by those teen ninja's?" asked Rachel, hoping to rid herself, of the last piece of guilt.

"It was the right decision to make. Had you stepped in and done something, you would've been punished, and your family, would probably be in a far worse state, then they are already," said Nigel, in complete honesty.

Rachel could not help what she did next, she wrapped her arms around Nigel, hugged him tightly and started to cry.

"Thank you Nigel, thank you so much," said Rachel, as she cried into Nigel's shoulder.

"It's alright Rachel, I'm sorry I've caused you so much pain, over the last six years," said Nigel, comforting the crying girl.

As Rachel continued to cry onto Nigel's shoulder, he realised, that there was one more thing, that needed to be said. He lifted Rachel's head of his shoulder, so they could again speak face to face.

"Look Rachel, if I'm honest, I don't know how I truly feel about you, but we definitely have strong feelings for each other. And over time, who knows, those feelings could develop into something more, than just a close friendship," said Nigel.

Suddenly, Rachel and Nigel, found their faces getting closer together. Their lips were about to touch, when out of nowhere, came a noise, that brought them back to reality.

"Ah Choo," said the voice, that appeared to be coming from Nigel's door.

Rachel and Nigel immediately stopped what they were doing, and their attention went towards the door, that led to the hallway.

"Bless you Wally," said a faint voice, that sounded exactly like Kuki's.

"Guys, quiet, they'll hear us," said another voice which resembled Hoagie's.

Nigel signalled for Rachel to remain quiet, and she nodded in agreement, as Nigel silently walked to the door. As he walked, he sarcastically started saying, "You know Rachel, now that I think about it, you were not only a great friend, but you were arguably, the closest female friend, I ever had, so the fact that I didn't realise you had feelings for me sooner, makes me a complete and utter fool."

As soon as Nigel had finished this statement, he had reached the door and put his hand on the doorknob. He opened the door extremely quickly, causing six individuals, to fall on their stomachs. The door revealed, Hoagie, Kuki, Wally, Sonya, Chad and Fanny, who were all holding glass cups, in one of their hands. It became painfully obvious, to both Nigel and Rachel, that they had been listening to the conversation, through the door.

"Abby told you fools they were gonna catch you," said Abigail, who was standing in the hallway, with Cree and Maurice, all of whom, had disapproving looks on their faces.

"What do you guys think you're doing?" asked Nigel, visibly annoyed by their behaviour.

"What does it look like we're doing, we're listing to you and Rachel talk about your feelings," said Kuki happily, despite the other five, giving her clear signals to be quiet.

"How did you guys even know about this?" asked Rachel, who came over to join the group.

"Abby told us, you'd gone to talk to Nigel," said Kuki, who's mouth was then covered, by Fanny's hand.

Nigel gave Abigail an annoyed look.

"Abby didn't think they'd do something this stupid," said Abigail, trying to defend herself.

Nigel simply sighed and asked, "How much did you hear?"

Kuki tried to answer, but Fanny would not let her. Sonya however, decided that since they had been caught, they might as well be honest.

"Everything from Nigel admitting, why he volunteered for Harvey," answered Sonya.

"SONYA," said Fanny, Wally, Chad and Hoagie annoyed.

Rachel and Nigel went red, upon learning how much they had heard.

"Oh, common Nigel, this was a pretty big shock to everyone. Even Wally wanted to see where this went," stated Hoagie, trying to defend the six of them.

"Regardless guys, unless it's for something important, please refrain from eavesdropping, on anymore private conversations, because I promise you, Rachel and I won't be as forgiving next time," said Nigel, in a slightly threatening tone.

The six people who had fallen on the floor, simply nodded, to what Nigel had said, and promised not to do this again. With that, they all got up from the floor. Nigel could not help, but notice that there was someone missing, from their secrete rebellion.

"Where's the professor?" asked Nigel curiously.

"He decided, it might be best, if he wasn't seen in this building, the night before the games. Might rise suspicions, that he's been colluding with contestants," said Maurice.

"That was arguably a wise move," said Nigel, thinking out load. "For all we know, someone's already started a rumour, that he's been helping us. But we can't worry about that right now. It's out of our control."

They all knew this was true and decided, this was a potential issue, they would need to deal with later. It was then decided that they should all head to bed. They had a big day tomorrow, and they would need to be at maximum strength, if they were going to survive the competition. Everyone went their separate ways, but Fanny decided to stay behind, as she needed to talk to Rachel. Chad also had something, he needed to give Nigel.

"Nigel wait, before you go, the professor wanted me to give you something. Apparently, you requested these, for the games," said Chad, reaching into his pocket, and pulling out what appeared, to be a glasses case.

Nigel took the case and opened it. Inside, were a pair of sunglasses, that looked nearly identical, to the ones Nigel had worn as a child.

"Sunglasses? Seriously?" aked Chad.

"Well, the way I see it, is that if we're gonna reveal to the world, that Sector V has returned, I feel its important, that their leader looks the part," said Nigel, putting on the shades, and looking almost exactly as he had, during his days of being Numbuh 1.

With that, Nigel said goodnight to the remaining allies, while Chad left, as he needed to get home, before his parents got suspicious. Rachel and Fanny remained behind.

"Ya know, it was pretty foolish, to say that during the interview," said Fanny, crossing her arms.

"I know, but when Robin Food asked the question, I couldn't help myself, I felt if I didn't say it then, I would never say it," admitted Rachel.

"Couldn't ya have waited till the games, or after, when ya had won, and were heading home?" asked Fanny, trying to point out the obvious alternative.

"But what if we don't win. Or what if I win, and Nigel gets eliminated. Then I'd never get to tell him. I know telling him during the games, would've been the best alternative, but I just felt revealing it then and there, was the best chance I had, to let Nigel know how I feel," answered Rachel, truthfully.

"Ah suppose, but honestly, this is why I'm glad, Ah hate boys. You'd never catch me, admitting feelings for a stupid boy, on live television," boasted Fanny arrogantly.

Rachel could not help, but smirk at this.

"Really, even if you were a contestant, and it might be your last chance to do so?" asked Rachel grinning.

"Of course, Ah'd have much more important things to worry about, then getting a boyfriend," said Fanny, although her words did not sound as truthful.

"Fanny don't think I never saw how you looked at one of the contestants, back when we were all operatives. You may not admit it here and now but try to consider, what you would've done, had you been in my position," said Rachel.

Fanny said nothing in retaliation to this, but her face nearly became the same colour, as her bright red hair.

"Anyway, I'd better get some sleep. Good night Fanny," said Rachel and she went back to her room.

"Good night," said Fanny, as her face went back to its normal colour, and she left without another word.

* * *

**Well that was a pretty short chapter, but it still had quite a few big moments. I think they were big moments anyway, what with Nigel revealing how he feels. I also gave another hint, to a potential contestant. Feel free to guess who this contestant may be. I must thank everyone for their patience regarding the updates to this story and I must sadly admit, that it will be a while, before I upload the next chapter. It should hopefully be worth it though, because in the next chapter the Games will begin. Until then, feel free to review and let me know, what was done well and what could've been done better. Thanks for reading.**


	16. Chapter 15 - The Games Begin

**Chapter 15 – The Games Begin**

**Ok, its been over a month since I last posted, but here it is, what most readers I'm assuming have been waiting for, the beginning of the Games, in The Games Next Door. I hope the wait was worth it. Enjoy.**

* * *

Sector V were standing in a large circle with the rest of the contestants, which appeared, to be the centre of the arena, surrounded by a large forest. In the centre of the circle, were multiple backpacks, that contained, among other things, the weapons the contestants had created, in the month leading up to the games. About an hour ago, all the contestants had been picked up, and driven to a large dome like structure that contained the arena. During that time, each of them, had had a tracker, placed in their arm. They were told, this was to ensure, that they were able to keep track of where they were, and to stop them leaving the arena. They were also, all now wearing uniforms for the games, which simply consisted of tea-shirts, that said, '5th annual Games Next Door', along with matching tracksuit trousers, and sneakers.

There was a great feeling of tension, from every contestant. This tension extended to the people watching from home. The families of every contestant were begging the universe to bring their children back to them. Back at the hotel, where the contestants were staying, Maurice, Cree and Sonya watched the live feed, from Cree's room and were praying for Sector V to succeed. Chad, Fanny and Professor XXXL, were watching the games in a large theatre, with the rest of the villains. They had to do their best, to make it appear, they were enjoying the show, because if they showed even the slightest hint of concern, it could blow the entire operation.

Sector V stood nervously in the circle, as they waited for the countdown to begin. Before long, they heard an announcement, given by a voice, they recognised immediately, as Robin Food's.

"Contestants of the Games Next Door, we thank you for your patience, and wish you the best of luck in the competition," announced Robin Food, as all the contestants, got prepared to run into the centre of the field. "The Games will begin in 30 seconds."

Robin Food started to count down from thirty. While this was happening, Nigel noticed that all the contestants, were focused solely on the items in the centre of the arena. Nigel took this opportunity, to take one last look at his teammates. As he looked across the arena, to Rachel, Abigail, Hoagie, Wally and Kuki, he noticed, that they had also looked in his direction. He nodded at them, which was his way of saying, good luck, as they nodded back. Then he looked exclusively at Rachel, and gave another nod, as they would be depending on each other the most, to get through the early stages of the games. He hoped they would all get through. Their chances were not great, but six heads were better than one. Nigel trusted his team completely, and knew that if they worked together, they could win together. Nigel looked back, to the centre of the arena, just as the countdown was about to finish.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, begin," announced Robin Food.

All at once, the contestants ran into the centre of the arena. Sector V had all agreed, to pick up the first bag they could, and then retreat into the forest. They just hoped the bags they did pick up; had something they could use. Nigel managed to reach a bag pretty quickly, and as soon as he had put it on his back, he started to run for the trees, of the forest. A younger child, he did not recognise, tried to take his bag from him. As much as it hurt Nigel to do so, he and his team had to win, so he pushed the child to the ground, and kept running. He had lost sight of the rest of his team, but he had to stick to the plan, so he ran into the forest, and prayed, they would be all right.

Rachel had agreed to meet up with him, after the rush for weapons and supplies were over. Nigel wasn't too keen on this plan, as he would have preferred, to have stuck together from the start, but Rachel believed, this was the best approach. It would hide the fact, that they were working together and as a master of stealth, she could hopefully, make her way to Nigel, without being seen.

After retreating to the forest, Nigel ran until he was out of breath. Upon stopping, he took shelter, under a large tree, and looked around, to see if anyone had followed him, or was near. There was no one in his immediate site, so he believed he was safe. For now, anyway. After catching his breath, Nigel was gonna keep moving, when suddenly, he heard Robin Food, make another announcement.

"Contestants of the Games Next Door, we'd like to announce, that the following contestants, have been eliminated," announced Robin Food.

Nigel looked to the sky, to see which contestants, had been eliminated. A total of six, had been eliminated. They consisted of mostly low ranked KND members, who Nigel vaguely recognised, and younger children, who Nigel assumed, were siblings of KND members. Among these, included the young child, that Nigel had been forced, to push to the ground. To Nigel's relief, none of his comrades, were included, among the eliminated contestants. Nigel was about to head out to look for Rachel, when out of nowhere, he felt some arms, wrap around his neck, and cover his mouth. Nigel tried to throw his assailant off, when suddenly it spoke.

"Nigel, stop, it's me," said the attacker, who turned out to be Rachel.

When Nigel calmed down, she let him go.

"Rachel, what the hell, did you have to scare the crap out of me?" asked Nigel, shaking off the fright.

"Sorry, I didn't know how else to approach you," admitted Rachel.

"You could've just called out my name," stated Nigel.

"Yes, but that would've given away our position," said Rachel, reminding him, that they needed to be careful.

"Oh, right. In all honesty, we didn't really plan, how to meet up, just that we would," said Nigel, realising, that they had left, a rather crucial part, out of their plan.

"Yeah and if I'm honest, that's the approach I would often use, if I was undercover, and needed to meet up with another operative," admitted Rachel.

"Well it worked, let's leave it at that. I just hope everyone else, managed to regroup more easily," said Nigel.

"Agreed, speaking of which, none of our team members, appear to have been eliminated," said Rachel.

"Yeah, which is promising, but it also means, we have to be careful, because the remaining contestants, are arguably more formidable, then the ones who were eliminated," said Nigel.

"Well, what do we do now?" asked Rachel.

"We stick to the plan. We search the rest of the forest, and try to eliminate, as many contestants as possible, before regrouping, with the rest of the team. But first, let's see what we managed to gain, from the initial rush for supplies," said Nigel, as he and Rachel took off their backpacks, to see what they had.

"I've got a few cans of meat, an empty water bottle, and one of the S.P.I.C.E.R.'s that Hoagie and the professor built," said Nigel, examining the contents of his backpack. "What have you got?"

"I've also got some canned meat, but I've also got some sardines and anchovies," said Rachel, looking a little disgusted, by the fact, that they'd have to consume these, to keep their strength up. "Well, food's food I guess."

"Do you have any weapons?" asked Nigel, concerned for Rachel's safety.

"Yeah. I have a G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A., but not one of the one's, Professor XXXL and Hoagie built. I also have a remote detonated smoke bomb," said Rachel, putting everything back in her backpack.

"Well a weapon's, better than no weapon and that smoke bomb, could come in handy later," said Nigel.

"Yeah, hopefully the contestants, we run into, have one of our weapons, which should leave them defenceless, long enough for us to take them out," said Rachel, putting on her backpack.

"We can only hope. Anyway, let's get going, the longer we stay still, the more vulnerable, we are to an ambush," said Nigel.

Rachel nodded in agreement, and the two set off, to face the dangers, of the Games Next Door. Nigel and Rachel, walked as quickly, and as quietly as they could, while also doing their best, to take in their surroundings, just in case, they saw, or heard someone approaching. This proved to be difficult, because the thick forest, made it difficult for them, to see long distances, and they had to be careful of the fact, that someone could be hiding behind a tree, waiting to ambush them. For the first half hour, they did not see or hear anything. When out of nowhere, Rachel heard a twig snap.

"Nigel stop," whispered Rachel.

"What?" asked Nigel, whispering back.

"Did you hear that?" asked Rachel.

"Here what?" asked Nigel.

"I heard a twig snap," stated Rachel, still whispering.

"Are you sure that wasn't one of us?" asked Nigel.

"No, it was definitely further away from us," said Rachel.

"Are you sure?" asked Nigel.

"Yes Nigel, I'm sure," said Rachel, getting a little agitated.

"Alright, I'll go ahead, and try to get them to come out. You cover me ok," said Nigel, as Rachel nodded, and headed of in a different direction.

Nigel kept going the direction, he and Rachel had been following, and made sure, to be extra careful, when going around trees, and trying to see, if anyone was hiding behind them. For a while, the coast still seemed clear, but what Nigel didn't realise, was that someone, had managed to get behind him, and was sneaking up on him. Nigel came up to another tree, carefully and quickly checked, that no one was using it as cover, and was about to continue, when suddenly, he felt a weapon, poking into his back.

"Hello Nigel," said a female's voice.

Nigel closed his eyes and grunted with annoyance. The voice sounded a little different, to the one he remembered, but he still knew, who it belonged to, immediately. It belonged to the last contestant, he wanted to face that day.

"May I turn around?" asked Nigel, as calmly as he could.

"Of course, I think the great Numbuh 1, deserves to see the face, that took him down, once and for all," said the voice.

Nigel turned around, to face the contestant, that had snuck up on him. He turned to see a very beautiful young woman, with long orange hair, pointing a M.U.S.K.E.T. at him. She looked a little more rugged, then he remembered, and had grown quite significantly, but it was definitely her.

"Hello Numbuh 10, or would you prefer I call you Eva, since you were one of the contestants, who declared that being in the Kids Next Door, was a mistake?" asked Nigel angrily.

"Oh Nigel, that's no way to greet your cousin," said the girl, known as Eva.

* * *

**Ok, I've started the Games and finally revealed, one of the other contestants. The first contestant to be revealed, is Numbuh 10, Nigel's cousin on his mothers side. I made her one of the contestants, because I felt this would make Nigel's struggle, that much greater. I hope I didn't disappoint. Also I've called her Eva, because from what I've read, a popular fan name for her, is Evangeline Roberts. Please leave a review so I can know what was good, and what could be improved. More is to come.**


	17. Chapter 16 - Small Reunions

**I apologise for both the long wait and the fact I ended the last chapter on a cliff hanger, but welcome, to Chapter 16 of The Games Next Door, where last we left of, Nigel was being held at gunpoint by his own cousin. Enjoy. I hope it was worth the wait.**

* * *

Nigel was standing at gun point with Eva Roberts, the female contestant from District 5, formally known as KND operative Numbuh 10. Although it hurt Nigel greatly to have to fight his old comrades, what hurt him the most about fighting this contestant, was that she was also his cousin. They had not met, until they became KND operatives, and had not discovered they were cousins until they were both about ten years old. Although it hurt Nigel to have to fight someone who was his own flesh in blood, he had a mission to complete and he promised his friends, he would not let this stop him. Nigel did not know why, but he felt he should catch up with his cousin, before she attempted to eliminate him.

"You're looking well Eva, I can see the last five years of poverty haven't been too hard on you," said Nigel.

"Well thank you, believe it or not, I'm still rather popular, especially with the boys of District Five," said Eva.

"I'd believe that, in fact I wouldn't be surprised if the boys of District Five tried to volunteer for you," joked Nigel.

"Oh, they tried, believe me, but unfortunately that's against the rules, and let's face it, none of the girls were gonna volunteer for someone like me," said Eva, still pointing her weapon at Nigel.

"Well, if there's one thing I did learn from being in the Kids Next Door, it's that sometimes rules are meant to be broken," said Nigel, hoping he could reason with her.

"Maybe then, but not anymore. This world is ruled by the Adults, meaning that if we wanna survive, we have to play by their rules," said Eva, seeming even more ready to fire her weapon.

Nigel knew it was now or never, he had to try and reason with her and try to convince her to help him, instead of fighting him.

"Eva, listen to me, we don't have to do this," said Nigel carefully.

"Ok, now your just being stupid," said Eva, putting her finger on the trigger.

"Eva, just listen to me for a second," pleaded Nigel.

"Fine, since you're my cousin, I'll give you one minute to say what you want to say," said Eva, releasing her finger from the trigger.

"I've teamed up with the rest of Sector V, and we are planning on making it all the way to the end. Should we make it, we're gonna refuse to fight each other, to show the entire world, that our friendship is more powerful, than the oppression placed on us by the adults and to also show, that there is still hope for those who believed it in the Kids Next Door," stated Nigel.

Eva lowered her guard a little upon hearing what Nigel had said. Her expression also softened a little, making it seem that she was honestly considering what Nigel was offering. Eventually, her expression hardened again, and she put her finger back on the trigger.

"Sorry Nigel, you may be my cousin, but I've got my immediate family to consider," said Eva, getting ready to fire.

"Eva please," said Nigel, basically begging.

"You have your mission, I have mine," said Eva coldly.

"I guess I was wrong, you have changed over the last five years. You're a lot less friendly and optimistic then I remember," said Nigel.

"Well when life gets tough, you have to get tougher," said Eva.

"Before you eliminate me, there's just one more thing I need to know. Did you consider me to be a traitor?" asked Nigel.

Eva had to stop and think about this.

"If I'm honest, no. When I heard that you were the one who gave the order, I didn't want to believe it and I was greatly relieved to hear that you had been brainwashed. So even though you were the one who gave the order, I didn't consider you a traitor, because anyone with half a brain should be able to see, that you didn't do it out of your own free will," said Eva.

"Well, it's good to hear that you don't blame me for the current state of the world," stated Nigel genuinely.

"Well by the looks of it, it's not been completely terrible for you," said Eva.

"What do you mean?" asked Nigel.

"I was at the interviews Nigel, so I can see that you've got a new admirer," teased Eva.

"If you're gonna make fun of me you might as well shoot me right now," said Nigel, getting a little irritated.

"Make fun of you? Nigel, if we didn't have to fight each other, I'd honestly support the two of you," stated Eva.

"Support us?" asked Nigel confused.

"Nigel, as much as I liked Lizzie, I honestly think Rachel is a far better match for you," stated Eva honestly.

"Why's that?" asked Nigel.

"You were both workaholic operatives, who took their jobs in the KND way too seriously, and unlike Lizzie Rachel would never have complained about your responsibilities, because she would've not only understood, but she would have emphasized," said Eva genuinely.

"So, you think Rachel and I would've found a way to make it work?" asked Nigel.

"Oh, I definitely think that. I also think that if you had not been forced to fight each other, you could've gone on to have a long and happy life together. But unfortunately, I can't allow that to happen," said Eva, getting ready to fire her weapon.

"Eva, before you do anything, ask yourself this. Do you really want to do this?" asked Nigel, making one more attempt to reason with her.

"It's not a matter of whether I want to do this Nigel. I have to do this," said Eva.

"Very well, but there's one thing you failed to take into account," said Nigel.

"What's that?" asked Eva.

"I've told you that I'm currently planning a small rebellion, with the rest of Sector V. Do you really think I'd plan to fight on my own, while the rest of the team had back up? As a former leader yourself, you should be able to see how flawed that plan would be," said Nigel, when suddenly they heard someone load a weapon.

"Put it down Eva," said Rachel, appearing behind Eva.

Eva lowered her weapon, but she did not drop it. She turned around to face Rachel, who had her G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A.' pointed directly at her. Nigel also pointed his S.P.I.C.E.R. at Eva. The girl from District Five was trapped. To Nigel and Rachel's surprise however, she started smiling.

"Rachel, so good to see you again," said Eva happily.

"Feelings mutual, but unfortunately you turned down our offer," said Rachel, aiming her G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A directly at Eva.

"I'm confused though. Nigel said he was planning a rebellion with the rest of Sector V, why are you helping?" asked Eva curiously.

"Rachel became Sector V's newest member the day we arrived in the capital," answered Nigel.

"Also, after my little confession last night, you should know that I would have no issue with helping Nigel through the Games," added Rachel.

This just made Eva smile even more.

"It's good to see you two didn't waste any time becoming partners. In more ways than one," giggled Eva.

This made both Nigel and Rachel blush.

"Unfortunately, we're only partners in one way. For now, anyway. We talked about it last night and I think we're both open to exploring other possibilities. Right?" asked Nigel, in Rachel's direction.

"Yeah, I'd say that's a decent way to describe it," said Rachel, still blushing a little.

"Well, isn't that sweet. But unfortunately, I can't allow that to happen," said Eva.

It was at that point that Nigel and Rachel noticed that Eva, had still not dropped her weapon.

"I said drop it Eva," said Rachel, readying herself again.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Rachel. My family's starving, but if I can win this, that should end," said Eva, getting more serious.

"Your being foolish Eva, there's two of us and we have you at gunpoint," said Nigel taking aim.

To Nigel and Rachel's surprise, Eva started laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Rachel confused.

"You both forget. I was also once a sector leader. Leader of Sector L," said Eva.

"What does that have to do with the current situation?" asked Nigel curiously.

"Do you really think, I'd be foolish enough to go into these games without a little backup? I may be pretty, but I'm not stupid," said Eva smiling.

Out of nowhere, Nigel and Rachel both heard a weapon fire, and before they could respond, Nigel found that his weapon had been shot out of his hand. Rachel tried to fire in the direction of the shot, but she was not quick enough, and another shot was fired. Before she could do anything, she too found herself without a weapon. Now that they were both defenceless, Eva pointed her weapon at Rachel and prepared to fire. Nigel was about to attack Eva, because he knew he could probably overpower her, but before he could do anything, he heard the mystery shooter speak.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Nigel," said the shooter, who had a voice, Nigel recognised immediately.

Nigel turned to the direction of the voice and saw exactly who he thought he would. Up in a rather short tree, was an older boy of about seventeen or eighteen with black hair. Nigel had a feeling, that he had been hiding in the tree and had been waiting for the right time to attack. Like Eva, he was wielding a M.U.S.K.E.T. and it was pointed directly at Nigel. This boy was Patton Drilovsky, male contestant of District Five and former KND operative Numbuh 60. He hopped down from the tree and approached the other three contestants.

"Hello Patton, your looking well," said Nigel, trying to keep it friendly.

"Spare me the pleasantry's Nigel, you know why I'm here and what I aim to do," said Patton angrily.

"Well, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," mocked Nigel.

"Making Jokes won't save you Nigel. In fact, nothing will," said Patton.

"Then I guess there's no point in asking if you want to join the rebellion, that Sector V and I have put together?" asked Nigel.

"Of course, I don't. What good will it do if six contestants make it to the end and refuse to fight each other?" asked Patton.

"If that's what you believe, then why have you teamed up with Eva?" asked Rachel curiously.

"It's very simple Rachel. Patton and I have agreed to work together, until we're the final two standing. Then we've decided to let the best contestant win," answered Eva.

"And believe me when I say this, they'll find a way to eliminate the contestants in your so-called rebellion, until there is only one contestant left. No matter how much you refuse to fight, your rebellion won't work," said Patton.

"Perhaps, but it will also show the world that there is something more powerful than the oppression put on us by the villains. The power of friendship and teamwork," said Nigel.

"Maybe, but it will only anger the villains further. What then Nigel?" asked Patton.

Nigel was at a loss for words. They honestly had not thought that far through.

"I don't know, but that's not the point. The point is, that it will show the world there is still hope," answered Nigel.

"Well I know what will happen. It will worsen the lives of any family, that was even remotely associated with the KND. If you really care about your former comrades, you should do the smart thing and just play by the rules," said Patton, who seemed to be getting more angry.

Nigel shook his head.

"You're lost Patton. The Numbuh 60 I knew, not only fought hard to fight the adults, but he fought hard to train new recruits in the battle against adult tyranny," said Nigel, disappointed at what Patton had become.

"Well times change Nigel. The world we live in is proof, that is true," said Patton, growing tired of this conversation. "Goodbye Numbuh 1, have fun being a delightful slave."

Eva also got ready to fire.

"You too Rachel. But look on the bright side, maybe they'll let you and Nigel start dating after you've been Delightfulized," said Eva, ready to take down her former leader.

Nigel however had one more thing he wished to say.

"There's just one thing you guys forgot to consider," said Nigel.

"What?" asked Patton impatiently.

"A good operative always has a plan B," answered Rachel.

Out of nowhere, Rachel hit one of the pockets on her trousers, which Eva and Patton had failed to realise had been concealing a remote device. A loud bang went off that took both Eva and Patton by surprise. Rachel had detonated her smoke bomb. Although it was only for a second, Eva and Patton could not help but look in the direction of the explosion. Knowing that this was their only chance to attack, Nigel took this opportunity to tackle Patton, while Rachel tacked Eva. Nigel started wresting with Patton, in an attempt to force the weapon out of his hands, while Rachel did the same with Eva.

It came as no surprise to Nigel, that Patton was quite strong. Patton had always been a hardworking operative and as the former drill sergeant of the Arctic Base, had always stayed in great shape, even by KND standards. The last five years of hardship and significant growth in size, also attributed to Patton's strength. It also did not help that he was bigger than Nigel. However, Nigel was not going to let this stop him from winning and showing the world that there was still hope. He knew he first needed to get rid of Patton's weapon. Nigel knew he would have a much better chance of winning if they fought unarmed, because regardless of how strong Patton was, he had still never defeated Chad in a sparring match. Only two of the current contestants could make that claim Nigel was one of them.

"It's good to see you haven't gotten rusty over the last five years," said Nigel, still trying to disarm Patton.

"Likewise. Also, that was a clever diversion, but it won't matter in the end. You're still gonna lose," said Patton, trying to fight Nigel off.

"We'll see," said Nigel.

It took a great deal of effort, but Nigel finally managed to force the weapon out of Patton's hands and managed to throw it away before Patton had a chance to reclaim it. Unfortunately, this gave Patton the opportunity he needed to push Nigel off him. Nigel landed on the ground with a painful thud, but managed to get up in time, to stop Patton from landing painful punches to his face. After a bit of back and forth fighting between the two, they eventually pushed themselves away from each other and each took a fighting stance, to show they were ready to charge again.

"You always had to do things the hard way Nigel. Which is fine. I prefer to settle things the hard way," said Patton, more than ready to attack or defend against his opponent.

"Give me your best shot," said Nigel, and the two started fighting again.

Meanwhile, Rachel was having a surprising amount of trouble fighting Eva. Rachel had managed to disarm her opponent more quickly than Nigel, but Eva proved to be a lot stronger than she looked, which caught Rachel by surprise. Like Patton, Eva managed to throw her opponent from Sector V off herself, after the weapon had been disarmed and thrown away. The girls were now engaging in an intense unarmed fight. As a former spy and Supreme Leader, Rachel had always been excellent at unarmed combat, but to her surprise, Eva was not only blocking many of Rachel's attacks, but had even managed to get in a few strikes. Rachel still had the upper hand, but the former anchor for the KND News certainly was not making it easy for her.

"You fight pretty good for a news girl," said Rachel, catching her breath.

"You fight pretty good for someone who was stuck doing nothing but paperwork all day," said Eva, also taking a moment to catch her breath.

"Don't forget, I was also once the greatest spy in the KND, which required many days of intense training to achieve," said Rachel proudly.

"Well, I wasn't made leader of Sector L just because I was pretty. I still had to be better than the average operative, in both fighting and strategy. Do you really think I'm just a pretty face?" asked Eva, getting a little angry.

"Could've fooled me," said Rachel mockingly.

"You know, I don't think you're the type of person I want dating my cousin," said Eva, a little insulted.

"Five minutes ago, you said you supported us," said Rachel.

"Well opinions change," said Eva, who charged at Rachel.

Both parties continued to fight as hard as they could. Rachel continued to hold the upper hand on Eva, as did Nigel with Patton. That being said, both Nigel and Rachel knew they needed to end this quickly, or they would be too worn out to face the other contestants. At one point in the fight, Nigel noticed that his S.P.I.C.E.R. was sitting only a few feet behind Patton. He needed to get to it. If Nigel could just reach his weapon, he could take out both Patton and Eva easily. Nigel continued to throw attacks at Patton, and choreographed his fighting to ensure that they changed positions on the battlefield. Knowing that it was now or never, Nigel turned around and charged for his weapon. Having worked out what Nigel was doing, Patton dived and tacked Nigel by the legs. Thankfully, Patton had only managed to grab one of Nigel's legs. Nigel used his free leg to kick at Patton until the boy let go. Nigel reached for and grabbed his weapon. He turned around just in time to see Patton jumping at him once more. Nigel had less than a second to react. He took aim and fired, hitting Patton in the head.

Patton flew backwards and was out cold before he hit the ground. Nigel took a moment to take in what had happened. Once he was over his shock, he went over to Patton, to see if he was alive. To Nigel's relief, he quickly found a pulse. Nigel then remembered, he needed to help Rachel. He looked over to the two fighting girls. They were still fighting very roughly, and both now had scratches on their faces.

"RACHEL," yelled Nigel.

Both Rachel and Eva turned in time to see Nigel throw his S.P.I.C.E.R at them. Rachel was the first to react. She pushed Eva to the ground and dived for the weapon. Rachel caught it, did a barrel roll, and turned back to Eva, who had gotten up and was running towards her. Like Nigel, Rachel had less than a second to react, but thankfully, she also hit her mark. Like Patton, Eva lay on the ground defeated, but alive. Nigel ran up to Rachel and without another word, they hugged each other, both overjoyed they had won the fight.

"Are you ok?" asked Nigel.

"Yeah, I'm fine, nothing serious. You?" asked Rachel.

"I'll have a few bruises, but other than that, I'll be fine," answered Nigel.

"What do we do now?" asked Rachel.

"We take their weapons and supplies and keep going," said Nigel.

Rachel nodded and they each went to collect their spoils. Nigel took Patton's supplies, while Rachel took Eva's. They also managed to locate the M.U.S.K.E.T.'s, as well as Rachel's G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A. After they had gathered all they could, they met up with each other and were about to leave, when Nigel found himself staring at Eva's unconscious body, while a tear ran down his face.

"Nigel are you sure you're ok?" asked a concerned Rachel.

"I'll be fine. Let's get going, the others can't do this on their own," said Nigel, and the two left to face their next challenge.

Did he regret his actions? Of course, he did. She was his cousin. But they had a mission to do. Eva was alive and although she was to be enslaved after the games, the important thing was that she was alive and maybe, just maybe, one day they could free her, along with all the other enslaved contestants.

* * *

**Well, Nigel and Rachel managed to overcome their first big challenge in the competition, which was a challenge in both a physical and emotional sense. I again apologise for the wait. Also this chapter included the first big fight scene for this story, and I've expressed before that writing fight scenes aren't my specialty, so please criticize to your hearts content. More is to come.**


End file.
